The Return of Wanyama
by BartWLewis
Summary: (Co-Authored with JP-Rider) Beast Boy has always felt that there was a void in his life, something that was missing. Terra couldn't fill it, the Doom Patrol or the Titans couldn't fill it. But when the assassin Cheshire come knocking why does BB feel that she can fill it or at least help fill in the void. (Beast Boy/Cheshire)
1. Wanyama

The Return of Wanyama (Animal)

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANYOTHER TEEN TITAN CHARACTER/ NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One: Wanyama?

To say Jad…. Cheshire was stressed just wouldn't cover it, beside the fact that she was trying to avoid being captured by the Titans like the other Brotherhood of Evil members but she was have trouble concentrating on that for she saw him, she saw Wanyama, which in Swahili translates to Animal, but now he was a Titan no less; she hadn't seen him since her father, Sportsmaster sent him to spy on the Doom Patrol. He never came back from that mission, Cheshire never heard from Wanyama again.

'It can't be him; it just can't be him. He wouldn't have abandoned me to be a Titan. He's a mercenary for Christ's sakes!' Cheshire thought, anger and confusion bursting through her mind as she moves in the shadows, trying her hardest to avoid the Titan's searching for any Brotherhood members not frozen.

Cheshire almost made it to the exit of the fortress when the voice of someone she really didn't want to see came upon her, "Someone's here Star."

"Are you sure friend Beast Boy?" the Tamaranean questioned her teammate.

"Yes. Her scent is very alluring…ugh, what I meant was she smells really ni… I can handle this, why don't you go on ahead." Beast Boy rambled on, hoping his teammate would just leave so he wouldn't be as embarrassed.

Starfire only gave Beast Boy a questioning look before turning to leave, before asking her friend a question, "So does that mean you find her scent, as you humans would say 'turns you on'?"

"Starfire, please just go, there are something's you don't talk about in public." Beast Boy panicked and pleaded with Starfire, as Starfire walked away Beast Boy was a smirk on her face and a playful glint in her eyes. 'That will teach him next time he mocks friend Robin's and mine relationship.'

'Wanyama thinks my scent is alluring. It turns him on.' Cheshire couldn't stop it but her heart fluttered in her chest, and her face reddened; Cheshire has never been so grateful to have a mask covering up her face than right there, right now. But her sensation on interrupted by the facts of the real life situation going on in front of her.

After Starfire had left, Beast Boy addressed the figure in the shadows. "Alright I know you're there, so why not just come out nice and slow."

Slowly from the shadows Beast Boy saw a female figure emerge from the dark, the young man really didn't know who she was but had to guess that she was that Cheshire that Speedy talked about. This was her, the girl who he just got caught him saying that he was allured by her scent; holy crap could you be more embarrassed than Beast Boy was at that very moment. When Cheshire made her way out of the shadows and into the light Cheshire got a better chance to study the man she thought to be Wanyama.

'He's lankier, Wanyama wouldn't be caught dead being that small, but the face, the fangs, his ears, his skin, even his voice is the same…well that might be a little different but it's him, it's Wanyama.' Cheshire pondered her thoughts about Wanyama while backing up into the suns light just outside.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you better stop moving, right now!" Cheshire almost laughed when Beast Boy commanded her to do just that, even when they were younger she never did has he told her to do.

'Does Wanyama not even remember me, even if I have the mask on surely my scent hasn't changed that much. Has it?' Cheshire continued to ponder in her head, continuing to walk backwards.

"Look lady, don't ma-" Beast Boy never got a chance to finish for Cheshire threw a smoke tablet down to the ground and disappeared only saying three words, ultimately leaving Beast Boy confused "Hello again, Wanyama."

'Who the hell is Wanyama' Beast Boy wondered to himself, walking back to where Robin told the Titans to meet up at before they all left for Jump. The entire Titans, original, East, and all the honorary Titans were. The Titans are going to spend a couple days at the Titans Tower in Jump City, before going their own respective ways.

The green skinned Titan was still thinking about what Cheshire had told him as he entered the meeting room; he bypassed all of the other Titans and walked over to the unoccupied couch, after he sat down, Starfire came and sat down beside him.

"Friend, did you capture that human female who's scent turned you on?" Starfire asked, oblivious to how awkward talking about such things are.

"No, Star I didn't…and can you please stop saying that her scent turned me on." Beast Boy calmly pleased with Starfire. "And can we not talk about her right now? I just wanna rest until we leave for Jump." he added.

"Of course. I'll let you sleep, ass you Earthlings would say 'little brother'." Starfire conceded to her friend's wishes.

"Thanks big sis." Beast Boy replied to Starfire, a big smile forming on his face a Starfire returns the same smile.

Beast Boy instantly fell into a dream filled sleep, Beast Boy slept dreaming about Cheshire and that damn word "Wanyama" whatever that means. When he woke up all the Titans were gone except for Starfire, Robin, and Harold.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked the now awoken Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Beast Boy answered.

"Starfire, told me about what happened earlier with the female villain." Robin told Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah; I don't know what happened, first she was walking back and then she disappeared into a screen of smoke." Beast Boy then proceeded to tell Robin the whole tale about his encounter with Cheshire, minus the detail about fining her scent alluring.

"That's ok; we all had a rough day today." Robin reassured. "So…." Robin paused unsure how to phrase the next words to leave his mouth. "You found her scent, as Star put it a turn on?" Robin joked, cracking up; earning the attention of Starfire and Harold.

"Hey, are you two ready?" Harold asked the two Titans.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to get some pizza in me." Beast Boy joked and earning a giggle from Starfire before Harold used his trumpet to open a portal that leads them back to Jump City, California.

The four Titans stepped through the portal to be found in the common room of Titans Tower; the common room was crawling with all the Titans doing their own thing. Jinx and Kid Flash were flirting on the couch, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were doing the same only in the kitchen; as Beast Boy proceeded to walk over to the fridge, he decided he would get a piece of pizza before he decided to go to the shore and clear his mind. Beast Boy sat on the cliff of Titan Island, looking over the bay of Jump City, the wind breezing against his skin soothed his heart, the scent of the ocean calmed his spirit, and the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliff brought his internal struggles to a stop. But he knew that it wouldn't last for long, sooner or later he would leave or somebody else would come out and disturb him, so he decides to leave and continue his thoughts in his room.

As he got up to walk back to the tower, he heard the monotone voice of Raven "What are you doing out here, I'd think you'll be celebrating with the rest of them."

"Nah, I'm too tired and too lost in thought to do that." The Titan replied while walking past the resident Empath, who could feel his confusion.

"Red Star asked me out." Raven confessed to Beast Boy.

"And what did you say?" Beast Boy questioned Raven.

"I told him, that I'd have to think about it." Raven responded.

"What! Why would you do that, you told me you've had a crush on him since you first met him." Beast Boy scolded Raven.

"I did it because I don't think I'm ready for something like that; with my powers somebody could get hurt." Raven defended herself.

"Rae, you defeated your father. I'm positive you can handle a date with a guy that you like; just take a chance and if you can't do it then Red will understand." Beast Boy reassured Raven.

"Thanks." Was all Raven said, before she disappeared into her newly created portal.

"Did Raven just thank me? Weird." Beast Boy muttered to himself, as he continued his walk up to Titans Tower.

As Beast Boy walked through the halls the Titans that he passed congratulated him on his success leading the defeat on the Brotherhood of Evil; Argent hugged Beast Boy saying "Good job, mate.", Aqualad gave him a high five, Jinx, and Kid Flash gave him their praise, Cyborg and Bee just smiled and Cyborg said he knew he could do it, Red Star gave Beast Boy a salute which he gladly returned, Robin told him how he will be expecting more from him, Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug and said "I'm pleased that you lead our victory, little brother Beast boy. We must have some pudding of victory tomorrow."

Sensing Beast Boy's panic at the prospect of eating any Tamaranean dish, Robin said "Hey Starfire, why don't we go see what Raven and Cyborg are up to so we can all celebrate Beast Boy's victory at the pizza parlor instead."

"Oh, of course friend Robin, let's go. Have the night visions of joy brother Beast Boy." Starfire yelled, dragging Robin behind her, trying to find Raven and Cyborg.

Beast Boy lightly chuckled at the antics of Starfire and continued the walk to his door which is only ten feet away. After Beast Boy punched in the code for his room, he walked over to his desk where the picture of his mom and dad was set; in the picture were none other than Rita and Steven Dayton, his parents and his old Doom Patrol partners.

"I hope you'll proud of me for stopping the Brotherhood. I did it for you." Beast Boy spoke to the picture of his parents before flopping down onto his bed, mumbling that same word that's been going through his head all night. "Wanyama"

Cheshire sat on her bed in her motel room that she rented for her stay in Jump, sitting on her bed she looked at her old picture from when she was 5, and with her was her little sister Artemis who was 2 at the time, her father and Sportsmaster who trained her and Wanyama, and Wanyama himself at age seven in the picture, it was the first day of their apprenticeship under Sportsmaster. They trained for six years together, becoming as close as you could be at that age; a tear drops from Jade's left eye as she remembers how he left and never came back, and that it killed her knowing she would never again see the boy she fell in love with. Before lying down, she put her picture away, turns off the lights in the room; muttering to herself, Jade falls asleep. "Father may have said I couldn't try to find Wanyama…but he didn't say anything of Beast Boy. I will have you back my Emerald Prince."

That's the end of the first chapter; the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm working on Two other Titan stories and a Rugrats All Grown Up story, so I will update one chapter for one story and then for another story. Until next time, I and my co-author JP-Rider thank you for your reviews positive or negative. Mine and JP-Rider other story is called "HoneyBeast" but it's on his profile so please check that out, and check out my other stories. And his other stories, his BBxHarem stories are the bomb.


	2. Tokyo

The Return of Wanyama

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANYOTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

_Wykkd970- Sorry dude, this has been on my minds for months, I made the very first BB/Cheshire fic; I would like to see some BB/Angel or BB/Arella fics, maybe you can do that and I will read it. Or maybe you could make some more BB/Kole, BB/Kitten, BB/Bee, BB/Jinx, BB/Nya Nya, and BB/Blackfire fics._

_bubbajack- Can't wait for your update, love to see my fic's title in your fic. I'm glad that you found it interesting, heaven know I find your fics interesting._

_JP-Rider- Glad to appease my co-author._

_ifithasapulse- I apologize for the grammar_

Chapter Two- Tokyo

Cheshire stood across the bay using high powered surveillance equipment to spy on Beast Boy and the Titans, mostly Beast Boy as they fought Saito-Tek. Cheshire couldn't help but feel disappointed in the fact that the five Titans were still fighting just one villain, when Wanyama would be able to destroy the Tokyo bred villain all by himself, if he was still Wanyama. Saito-Tek starts to babble in Japanese.

'Brushogun! But he doesn't exist, and even if he did what would he want with the Titans.' Cheshire pondered to herself, but was brought out of her thought when she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Either that guy isn't speaking English, or I have a concussion." Beast Boy stated, none of the Titans listened.

'Great Wanyama doesn't even remember the Japanese language!' Cheshire angrily thought to herself.

The rest of Cheshire's day of spying on the Titans was mundane to say the least. The Titans proceeded to clean and fix the tower while Robin interrogated Saito-Tek; things didn't get even remotely interesting until she heard Beast Boy mention how they should go on vacation, and that's how it started for the Titans, the Titans decided to go to Tokyo for their very first and most likely only vacation.

Walking toward her parked yellow Kawasaki Ninja while she pulled out the cell-phone she used to make arrangements for a plane to Tokyo, Japan; there she planned on making Beast Boy remember that he is Wanyama.

"I need one ticket to Tokyo, tomorrow first plane out." Cheshire spoke into her phone.

"Ok Jade, I'll email you your ticket under Jade Nguyen alias." A younger female sounding voice responded to Cheshire.

Upon her arrival in Tokyo Jade heard that there was a giant lizard attacking the city; apparently that happens a lot, nobody actually seemed worried. Jade quickly found the Titans fighting the giant lizard; honestly it wasn't that hard to do. But by the time she arrived at the scene Raven was just standing there and Beast Boy was lying on the ground in the ugliest Hawaiian shirt EVER.

"Aww man, how am I supposed to pick up hot Japanese girl with a big green stain my shirt." Beast Boy whined.

Raven upon hearing this flies over and goes face to face with Beast Boy.

'Why is her face so closes to Wanayma's! Does she like him? Why is Wanyama so concerned about other girls when he has me…..oh right, he doesn't remember me.' Cheshire thought irritated at the situation.

"Your skin is green, your ears are pointed, you have fangs…you're really worried about the shirt." Raven stated as if she was talking about the weather; causing Beast Boy's ears to fall, and Cheshire's anger to boil over.

"Hey; chicks dig the ears." Beast Boy defended, running after Raven.

'How dare that Demon bitch say that to Wanyama! Those are some of his best features! His emerald eyes, lush green skin, forest green hair, that cute fang…looks like it's been filed down. Don't even get me started on those ears, how can anybody resist them; I used to caress them and he would purr for hours.' Cheshire thought to herself; her fiery rage turning to affection for the green Titan remembering the times she spent with him before he left her, her heart breaking ever so slightly at the thought of being abandoned. 'There has to be a reason why he doesn't remember me.' Cheshire assured herself, before resuming her trailing of the Titans.

Cheshire realizes that in her time being lost in her memories; Beast Boy and Raven left and she didn't see which way they left. Cheshire mentally kicks herself in the ass for her blunder but then runs off in hopes of finding Beast Boy, yet again.

'I can't do this as Cheshire but as Jade; just maybe?' Cheshire questioned herself, 'He won't give me the time to explain if he sees me dressed as Cheshire but if I dress in my civilian attire then he will be all mine.' Even if nobody could see it Cheshire felt her mouth twitch upwards, mischievous smile forming under her mask.

Cheshire ran to her makeshift hideout in the old Aichi factory that was shut down after the Second World War; Cheshire ran inside and arrived at her small, portable Hello-kitty suitcase what holds her spare pair of clothes and her weapons. Cheshire opened her suitcase took out her only civilian clothes and placed them upon the assembly belt; before disrobing her work attire and putting on the plaid skirt, pink Pokémon t-shirt that has a Pikachu on it, and pink high heeled boots to complete the assumable. At this moment Cheshire was gone and Jade Nguyen was back; the eldest daughter of the criminal Sportsmaster as she left her hideout to find Beast Boy.

Sure enough Jade found Beast Boy; what was he doing you ask, he was following some giggling Japanese girl down several streets, until they arrived at what Jade saw to be a karaoke bar. Beast Boy followed that girl with hearts in his eyes at Jade wasn't happy about that; whether he remember her or nor she was still getting jealous and she knew it. Jade followed Beast Boy into the bar and took a seat in the very back, so she can notice other, but they can't notice her. Beast Boy she noticed was up on stage and appeared was being made to sing a popular Japanese song that was made for the Titans by Japanese band Puffy AmiYumi. Jade noted while he sang that Beast Boy acted very similar to the way he did when he was still Wanyama; the corky movements, goofy things, and in general not afraid to embarrass himself in public if it served a purpose. Jade kept her eyes on the crown watching any movements that could pose a threat to Beast Boy; by the time his singing had ended she didn't even have time to blink when Beast Boy was bombarded by at least ten Japanese girls wearing schoolgirl outfits. Jade sat their shocked, not really know what to do. What could she do? If she allowed herself to show her jealous people would know that she is different, that she doesn't want to share Beast Boy like all the other girls apparently do. She was more shocked when Beast Boy tried to leave but was stopped, and then dog piled by the Japanese girls. Beast Boy turned into a guerilla and smashed through the wall before running off, being the chased by an abundance of obsessed fangirls with Jade blending into the pack of fangirls.

Beast Boy ran, and ran until he met up with Cyborg, who was also being chased except his followers were very angry chiefs. The pair continued to run together until they ran into two of Brushogun's minions, Timoko and Nya Nya. And once again Jade stood in the shadows watching Beast Boy in action…..or more like Beast Boy getting his ass handed to him by this Japanese girl that transformed in this pink catgirl; the same giggling Japanese girl that lead Beast Boy into that karaoke bar.

'I knew that slut was up to something.' Jade thought to herself as she watched as Nya Nya proceeded to dominate Beast Boy, before kissing him and then knocking him out. 'And what is with all of these Japanese girls going after my Garfield.' Jade's jealousy, reaching new levels at the thought.

'That's enough for tonight; if I have to watch one more fangirl flirt with Wanyama before I get some rest and calm my nerves I will snap her neck.' Jade angrily makes her way back to her safehouse, missing the big showdown the Titans are going to have with Brushogun.

Jade woke up the next morning to the sounds of Tokyo city; getting out of bed Jade proceeded to get dress in the same shoes she wore yesterday, but light blue skinny jeans that showed off her toned legs and a light green Beast Boy themes t-shirt. Jade snuck out of the old factory and made her way to the fresh fruit market, to get some as you can guess fresh fruits for her breakfast.

"Did you hear that those American Titans are going to get some reward for their capture of Brushogun last night; turns out it was the Tokyo Police Commissioner, who would've thought." A fruit vendor told Jade as she paid for her fruits.

"No; but thank you for the news." Jade replied.

'Thank god she spoke English; I am in no mood to speak Japanese.' Jade thought as she ate her breakfast. 'Might as well see how Wanyama is doing today at this award ceremony.

But just Jade's luck, she arrived just in time for the ending of the ceremony. And just in time to hear Beast Boy suggest that they take another vacation. That got a chuckle out of Jade; but that turned to anger once again at Beast Boy's treatment at the hands of Raven, when she slapped him in front of the whole world. After the Titans gave their thanks for their awards with Beast Boy stating that it wasn't needed, it was their job to protect others; the Titans began their walk to the T-Ship. Once again to Jade's annoyance Beast Boy was surrounded by his blasted fangirls.

Jade Nguyen stood on some corner in Tokyo, blending in with all of the other teenage girls. Just like all the other girls she is following the Titans, but more importantly she is following her Emerald Prince. Being the highly trained individual that Jae is she couldn't help but notice some things about Beast Boy. One Raven always seemed to treat him poorly, enraging the teenage assassin; two Beast Boy had a seemingly infinite flock of Tokyo's residents teenage populations surrounded him at all times, and he didn't seem to mind in the least bit.

'So, either Wanyama has a thing for Asian girls such as I or he just likes being flocked over. Getting him alone will be like taking candy from a baby.' Jade thought to herself, pushing her plan of attack to help Beast Boy remember into action.

Jade slowly picked up her speed, making sure to catch up with Beast Boy before any of the other Beast Boy groupies took Jade's idea to get him alone. Jade uses her stealth skills to slip past the crowd of Japanese girls until she reached Beast Boy's side, slipping her arm into his whispering something into his ear; an grin consumes Beast Boy's facial features as Jade to Beast Boy's amazement slips him and herself into a alley not even being noticed by the girls or the Titans.

"Wow, how'd you…" Beast Boy was cut off by Jade, smashing her lips to his kissing him like it's her only lifeline.

Jade starts running her hands up and down Beast Boy's chest and abs counting his muscles.

"Gar what happened to you, you used to have a six pack, now you have a two pack!' Jade thought while feeling a little disappointed; she still fells that same excitement being with Wanyama.

'God her scent is so amazing; why do I feel like I know it?' Beast Boy wondered, moaning into Jade's mouth.

After a couple minutes Beast Boy starts to take charge, flipping positions, so Jade is up against the alley wall, kissing and sucking on her neck. Jade releases a throaty moan from the attention Beast Boy is giving her neck.

'No I am losing control of the situation.' Jade scolded herself, 'That will change.' Jade thinks as she's reaching her hands out to Beast Boy's ears.

The pleasure Beast Boy gets from Jade caressing his ears is too much for Beast Boy to handle, and he losses all control of his motor functions and starts purring onto Jade's neck.

'How did she know to do that; I didn't even know this would happen. How do I know her scent?' Beast Boy desperately ponders to himself, but to be honest he doesn't really care. He just doesn't want it to stop, EVER!

But it had to end, Jade got her satisfaction by caressing Beast Boy's ears hoping it would refresh his memories but it didn't happen. Jade took her hands off Beast Boy's ears before pressing his back against the other wall, giving one final kiss.

"You need to remember Wanyama." Jade puts her mouth up to Beast Boy's ear, and purrs into his ear, before she suddenly disappeared.

Beast Boy laid against the wall, a goofy smile plastered on his face before what Jade said was recognized; Jade just called him….Wanyama.

"Who was that girl?" Beast Boy asked the heavens before walking off to find his friends, who were waiting for him at the T-Ship prepping take off for the return trip back to Jump City, California.

Jade smirks as she pulls out her cell phone to once again, order a plane ticket; except this time her destination is Jump City, California.

This is the ending of chapter two; I hoped you liked it. JP-Rider has uploaded HoneyBeast, which I co-author with so…yeah…..go check it out. Please….pretty please…..PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP. I stopped production of my Rugrats All Grown Up story, wasn't prepared for it so I am only working on Return of Wanyama, Green Knight, and HoneyBeast.


	3. Things Change

The Return of Wanyama

(DISCLAIMER: I STILL….. WE STILL DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. WE DO OWN THE IDEA, BUT THAT'S ALL. LETS FACE IT IF I OWNED DC….TERRA WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED. AND BEAST BOY WOULD BE MORE GOD LIKE AND WITH RAVEN; HELL HE WOULD HAVE AN HAREM.)

_Author's Note: Diner Scene written by JR-Rider. Aw hell. Most of this chapter was in fact written by JP-Rider. I did like forty percent, maybe less._

_Wykkyd970- Then I will await until you write one and then I shall read it. I am really considering doing a BB/Arella fic; Raven treated Beast Boy like garbage all out the series, so what's a better way to just give one big "screw you" to her than dating her mother. What's your story called, so I can indeed check it out._

_waterfire98- Neither did I and that's why I did this pairing. And know what I think I might just see more BB/Cheshire stories out there if people like this; they might go out there and do one themselves._

_bubbajack- Bubba, Beast Boy will totally start to remember stuff soon. *evil smile*_

_Robinschatz- Well; JP-Rider and myself felt that one of the big things for the pre-Beast Boy remembering that he is Wanyama section of the story is how Cheshire reflects on how Beast Boy is different and similar to Wanyama._

_0oyoru no yukio0- How Wanyama lost his memory is really good; JP-Rider had this great idea, and I tweaked it to what it is today. I only changed one factor of his idea on how Beast Boy loses his memories._

_JP-Rider- Of course; I'm not one to toot my own horn….actually yes I am. Our stories are gold, and need to be read. (Wow can you say egotistical.)_

Chapter Three: Things Change

Cheshire the teenage assassin is once again walking through the streets for the Titans or her Wanyama. But when you're in Jump City that's really easy to do, all the civilians seem to have a constant pin point on the Titans current locations at all, it's really kinda creepy when you think about it, and when a monster starts attacking the city, well that spreads around even more. Cheshire knew exactly where she could find the Titans. That's exactly what Cheshire did but by the time she arrived the Titans were fighting a white creature, while Beast Boy was walking towards some blond girl, completely disregarding his teammates.

'Who is this blond girl? AND why is Garfield looking at her like that.' Cheshire jealously ponders. 'Wanyama would never abandon his teammates for anything. Especially not a girl so flat, both front and back.'

Cheshire was pulled from her thoughts by the Titans calling for Beast Boy's assistance, but when Cheshire and the Titans turned around they realized that Beast Boy was in fact gone, and none of them saw him leave. Everybody was shocked; Beast Boy just deserted his teammates, in the middle of a fight no less. While the Titans continued to follow the white creature into the sewers, but Cheshire decided to go to Titans Tower and discover what she can about "Beast Boy." Cheshire spares one last glance for Beast Boy before she makes her way to Titan's Tower.  
Cheshire is on the Titan's main computer, searching all the information that the Titans have on the green changeling Beast Boy. It might have taking a while but she finally hacked the Titan security systems and opened up all of the information on Beast Boy.

Secret Identity: Garfield Steven Dayton.  
Superhero Alias: Beast Boy  
Hero Class: Metahuman  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Green  
Skin Color: Green  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Abilities: Shape shifting  
Date of Birth: October 12  
Place of Birth: Unknown, found in an orphanage when he was 13.  
Relatives: Parents are Steven Dayton aka Mento, and Rita Farr Dayton aka Elasti-Girl; Doom Patrol founders. Uncles are Larry Trainor aka Negative Man, and Cliff Steel aka Robotman.

"WHAT!" Cheshire shouted, pure rage consuming her voice. "None of that is true. Garfield doesn't have any living relatives, his parents died, and he killed his uncle." Cheshire had calmed down, but her rage can be seen in her eyes if you were to look into them.

Cheshire was about to continue her angry ramblings but she heard the sound of the elevator approaching her location. Having no other option she decided to hide inside of the tower's ventilation systems. When the Titans minus Beast Boy enter the common room which houses the Titan computer, they proceed to commune among themselves from the white creature that they lost in the sewers or the fact that Beast Boy left them. She only waited for a minute when Beast Boy came rushing into the common room yelling about some girl named Terra and that she is alive, and that her statue is gone.

'Terra; she must have been that blond girl.' Cheshire thought, jealousy once again rearing its ugly head at the happy glint in Beast Boy's eyes at the mention of Terra.

Cheshire notices that Beast Boy starts sniffing the air, as if trying to find her scent; luckily the Titan alarm goes off. Robin checks the computer and tells the Titans that is that white creature from before; they head out to stop the creature, but Beast Boy tells them no and says that he has to talk to Terra, he has to find out why she didn't come back after she got out of her stone tomb. The other Titans are not happy about Beast Boy's decision but they leave him to it all the same as they leave Beast Boy in the common room before he leaves with Cheshire hot on his tail.

When Cheshire reached the school that she was able to track with Beast Boy's communicator too, she saw that he was talking to the blond girl who is possibly "Terra" and the look on his face breaks her heart. Oh how she wished she could go to him and kiss him, and comfort him but she never had the time to do it; Beast Boy's communicator goes off and heads off, but no matter how hard she strained her ears she couldn't hear what Terra said to Beast Boy or what Beast Boy heard from his communicator. Beast Boy left the high school and Cheshire was once again tracking Beast Boy to his next desired location.

Being right on Beast Boy's location gave Cheshire the perfect view of what Beast Boy was heading to; as it seemed the Titans were doomed, but Beast Boy came and saved the day, thrashing the white creature with his shape-shifting powers, Cheshire noted.  
'So it appears that he can still kick some ass, but he isn't the hand to hand combat fighter he once was.' Cheshire concluded after watching the fight.

After the Titans congratulated Beast Boy on a job well done they left, while Beast Boy hung his head and sulked.

'I need to put on my civilian clothes, so I make sure Wanyama doesn't feel lonely.' Cheshire thought 'Still, who was that girl Garfield was with? Is she his friend? I hope they are just friends.' She felt jealous about this "Terra" girl that Garfield was with earlier as she hides from the shadows.

Cheshire makes her way back to her motel room to do just that; luckily for Cheshire, her sister was tracking Beast Boy's communicator so she can find him after she changes her clothes. Cheshire checks in with her sister and she gets the info that Beast Boy is at a little diner by the amusement park.

As Beast Boy eats his pie, he hears the bell as someone was entering the diner. He looked at the reflection and saw a beautiful girl with long ebony hair, green eyes, and wears a green tank top and daisy duke shorts which shows her long smooth legs and flip flops on her feet.

The girl sits beside Beast Boy as she orders water. She turns to Beast Boy as she spoke with her hoarse voice "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Actually, I've only been here once, with an old friend." He replied, with a hint of muttering. He was staring at how beautiful this girl is, as his eyes lead him to her smooth legs down to her lovely jaded nail polished toes.

'She's got nice legs, much prettier than Raven's.' Beast Boy thought, but he snaps back into reality as he starts focusing on the pie he was eating.

Jade smirked mischievously 'I see how you were looking at my legs Garfield; at least you didn't change completely.' She thought as her left foot slips out of her flip flop down to the floor and pokes Beast Boy's boot next to her.

This causes Beast Boy to jump as he looks at the jade eyed girl 'Is she trying to get my attention?'

"So, tell me about this friend of yours?" Jade asked 'And what is she to you, Wanyama?'

Beast Boy was at first reluctant, but it couldn't help but tell someone about it "Well, she used to be a good friend of me and my teammates, but she got into the wrong crowd and decides to turn on us, but when she realizes what she's done she decides to redeem herself by forgetting that she ever met us, especially me."

"She sounds like a special girl." Jade said with a sad tone.

"Actually, it was more likely that I saw myself when I met her," Beast Boy said oblivious to the girl's sad tone, but Jade became interested in what he has to say. "I don't know why, but she reminded me of myself back when I wasn't green. She was...alone in the world, confused and was an outcast. That's how I felt when-"

"Woah!" Jade shouts when she "fell" down the stool and has her kiwi shake spilled all over.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Beast Boy asks when he saw Jade with spilled water all over her green tank top, causing it to see through her chest.

'Is she not wearing a bra?' Beast Boy franticly thought.

"Could you, clean me up in the restroom?" Jade asked as Beast Boy carried her bridal style to the rest room. They went into the unisex restroom as Beast Boy put her down.

'What is it about this girl that I feel so familiar with?' Beast Boy thought as he brings a paper towel to clean the girl's tank top "Ok, I'm just going to clean you up-" he was cut off when Jade pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy is shocked when the girl suddenly kissed him. It's like the same thing that happened in Tokyo, now his problems, his thoughts of Terra quickly vanish when he starts kissing Jade back. He kissed her on her neck which causes her to moan and her body to tingle with pleasure, while he picks her up and places her on top of the sink.

'What's happening to me?' Beast Boy thought 'Why am I doing this? Is this based on my instincts?' As he continues, he picks up Jade's leg and kisses her leg all over; causing her to turn to jelly. He licked licked her thighs like sucked on the skin.

'Oh Garfield, your definitely still the beast I fell in love with' Jade thought as she moaned loudly at her emerald lover attention turned to her toes. "Oh Yes; Wanyama yes!" Jade shouts as she grabs his hair when she felt a surge from her sole.

Beast Boy stopped sucking on Jade's foot as he realizes she called him Wanyama just like that girl in Tokyo. "Wha-" before he could say anything, Jade jumped and turns the lights off. Beast Boy fell on his rear as Jade escapes. When he turns the light back on, she was gone, but one of her flip flops remained on the restroom floor.

He picked it up and sniffs it as he realize it's the same alluring scent 'First Paris, then Tokyo, and now here? Who was that girl and why does she seem so familiar?'

Beast Boy drops the flip flop and continues to walk out of the restroom of the diner and head towards Titan Tower; deciding he has had enough craziness for today, and go to sleep. Beast Boy yawns as he heads into his room, Cyborg offers him to play video games but the changeling declined the offer as he feels too tired. As he's inside of his room his eyes were widen when he saw the villain, Cheshire, lying on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed, with her green short kimono loose revealing part of her chest and abdomen exposed and her boots on the floor revealing her jaded colored nail polished toes. Cheshire is posing like a cat as she lustfully peers at Beast Boy.

"Hello, Wanyama." She said with a lustful look behind the mask.

At that greeting it all suddenly comes all rushing back to him; Swahili….he knows Swahili. And Wanyama he remembers what it finally means; Beast Boy now knows that Cheshire has been calling him "Animal" as if it's his name, the definition of his existence.

"Were you calling me an Animal this whole time!?" Beast Boy angrily shouts as he's prepares to attack the assassin.

Cheshire turns her masked head to the right, not making a sound, not giving a respond.

'Is she mocking me!' Beast Boy rages at the prospect of this woman first calling him an animal and then mocking him when he calls her out on it.

"No, that is the name you chose when we were little, and first started your training Garfield." She said as she grabs Beast Boy's arm and pulls him closer to her "You were my little Emerald Prince, and I was your Jaded Princess, and we were destined together." She said as she strokes Beast Boy's hair then rubs his ear which causes him to purr "You used to be strong, what happened to you?" She asked sadly.

"I'm strong, but I am NOT some animal." Beast Boy struggles to growl at Cheshire.

"Then you are not." Cheshire said as she removes her mask to reveal the beautiful jaded eyes to Beast Boy, which instantly puts him in a trance. Throwing the mask onto Beast Boy's bed.

"But why didn't you show the titans your true strength?" She whispered sadly.

Bur before Beast Boy has the chance to respond, the Titans come crashing through the door. "Beast Boy, what's the problem?" Robin demands.

The Titans gasp when they see the almost undressed Asian girl standing very closely to Beast Boy.

"Are we interrupting something?" Raven asked, glaring at the girl holding Beast Boy close to her chest.

"Please don't tell me you brought one of your fangirls to follow you, BB?" Cyborg questioned.

"Wha- Wha- What are you doing too little brother?" Starfire stuttered trying to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

"Remember Wanyama." Jade commented; before jumping out the window, disappearing from visible sight.

The Titans all rush to the window where Cheshire jumped out of; in fact to see that she is nowhere to be seen.

"Beast Boy, who was that girl in your room?" Robin demanded. Robin enters "leader mode" as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and secretly Raven have come to call it; when Robin stops being their friend and become their leader, no more, no less.

"And why was her robe almost off?" Raven asked with a venomous tone.

"I don't know who she is guys, but her scent is familiar." Beast Boy muttered; the last part to himself but they heard none the less.

Robin spotted something on BB's bed as he walk towards it and grabbed a mask, a mask that causes the Titans to gasp.

"Cheshire." Robin said dryly told his teammates.

Beast Boy takes the mask from Robin, taking in the scent. "She was the girl from Tokyo."

"What girl, there were dozens." Raven demands, obviously not in a good mood.

"She was the one that took me into the alley, and... never mind." Beast Boy started and stopped before he revealed more than he wished to at the moment.

Raven grows even more agitated at this. "What! No I mean, never mind."

" Looks like BB's got a villain crush." Cyborg laughs, walking back to the common room for some Mega Monkey's Four.

"She knows my name." Beast Boy mumbles, but still everybody hears it him say it, and comes closer waiting for the changeling to elaborate.

Starfire walks over and placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "What do you mean brother?"

"Cheshire, she called me by my real name." Beast Boy told answered Starfire. "Garfield Steven Dayton; that's my name." Beast Boy added seeing the question lingering in his sister's eyes. Which Starfire's eyes shined bright at knowing Beast Boy's real name.

After Cheshire left her mask in Beast Boy's room, Robin confiscates the mask into his evidence room and then tries to figure out why Cheshire was in the Tower in the first place and why she knows Beast Boy's real name of all things. He ordered the team to have some bed rest since it's been a long day. When all the Titans left his room, Beast Boy decides it's a good idea to get some sleep and try to forget the day; when he finally consumed by sleep, Beast Boy starts to shift all over the bed as he starts having an rather unpleasant dream.

Ok; so here's the situation about Green Knight. I have decided to take Green Knight into a whole new direction, so please be patient. I know patients; I've been waiting since October of last year to get a start date for the Job Corp, so I can finally start my future. So I know how much being patient can just suck sometimes. I can assure you that the revised Green Knight will be worth it, but the harem aspects mostly likely won't occur until Beast Boy and Starfire reach Gotham. There will be other women that Beast Boy will be in relationships with but…..you'll just have to wait and see. I know I'm baiting you. Come on you can admit it; you are interested to see what I got. This is the third chapter, JP-Rider and myself would like to thank all of our readers; both the ones who review and the ones who don't for your continuing efforts to read the Return of Wanyama. If any of you have a pairing that you would like me to try, I will give it my best try; it might be a one-shot but that's better than nothing, there is a list of my favorite pairings on my profile.


	4. Dreams & Raven's Help

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER NAMESAKES. NEITHER DO I OWN DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME BY THE MAMAS AND THE PAPAS.)

_Wykkd970- Just wait for it, he'll get his memories back sooner or later. By the way I really dug your story. Do you require help with the web site or something, to write a new story or something?_

_Hello bob- Hello bob, I appreciate you reading our stories to Crazedduke; please tell him that I hope he gets better soon, I really enjoy his story "Beast's Red Wedding" and hope to see his updates as soon as humanly possible._

_Masquerade man1234- Thank you once again for your review; it's nice to have a following of such nice people._

_Lord Razer- I will totally do a BB/Cheetah fic._

_JP-Rider- I know right, does this heart good._

Chapter Four: Dreams & Raven's Help

Beast Boy found himself in what appeared to be an empty warehouse, literally empty not one single object was in the building. Beast Boy proceeded to walk around the building till a knife was thrown into the pillar right in front of him; turning to his right all he saw was a shadow of a figure running at him. Beast Boy shifts into a rhino and charges at the approaching figure but the figure jumped up from the attack and kicks the green rhino towards the hard concert floor. Beast Boy shifts back to his normal form on the concrete floor, as he laid there watching as the figure started to come closer, and the shadow surrounding the figure starts to clear and is revealed to be the assassin known as Cheshire.

"Garfield" Cheshire whispered as she was stepping closer to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy starred completely shocked that the mysterious opponent that he was fighting is none other than the deadly assassin Cheshire, but for some reason she knows him, and for some reason Beast Boy feels that he knows her as well.

'Why do I have that same feeling that I know her from somewhere?' Beast Boy thought. But before he could respond, something hit Cheshire in the abdomen, causing her to fall down lifeless, bleeding from the wound.

Beast Boy panics as he runs towards Cheshire's lifeless body and shouts her real name for some reason that he himself doesn't understand. "Jade!"

Cheshire sensing Beast Boy's panic removes her mask to reveal her beautiful jade eyes, as she speaks her dying words; eye to eye. "Garfield, my Emerald Prince..."

"Jade!" Beast Boy yells as he awakens, his breathing becomes heavy. His screaming catches the attention of Starfire as she burst through the door with her star bolts active, ready to protect her little brother.

"Brother Garfield, are you the all right?" Starfire asked as she hugs the changeling; a strong hug, but still a reassuring hug.

"Yeah Star it was just a dream." Beast Boy replied, but he is not able to convince himself of the very thing.

"Are you sure; did you have the mare of the night?" Starfire asks again; pulling away, and looking Beast Boy in the eyes.

"No…yeah I did Star." Beast Boy admits, adverting his eyes in embarrassment of his nightmare

"This is nothing to be ashamed of. What happened to scare you so?" Starfire questions Beast Boy.

"Cheshire…" Was all Beast Boy was able to breathe out before Starfire reacted to the name.

"Did that klorbag do anything to you!" Starfire demands in a venomous tone, her eyes glowing bright green.

"No Star! She didn't do anything; she died, and I watched her die in my arms." Beast Boy quickly answers his sister, hoping to calm her. "Star why don't you go back to bed, you look like you need some sleep." Beast Boy adds, seeing the bags under her eyes.

"But you might…" Starfire responded before being cut off by Beast Boy. "I'll be fine Star; now please for your brother." Beast Boy gives Starfire the face.

Beast Boy watched as Starfire hangs her heads in quite defeat, a simple smile gracing her lips at the sight of the face.

'I cannot resist the face.' Starfire mentally giggles to herself before she walks out of Beast Boy's room, allowing her brother to once again dream about Cheshire.

Beast Boy once again enters dream world, but this time he is in what appears to be the jungle.

'Where am I?' Beast Boy thought to himself before he heard a hoarse but yet angelic voice singing out to him.

"Stars shining bright above you;

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you.'

Birds singing in the sycamores tree.

Dream a little dream of me.

Say nighty-night and kiss me;

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.

While I'm alone, blue as can be.

Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on, dear—

Still craving your kiss.

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,

Just saying this…

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you—

Sweet dreams that leaves all worries behind you.

But in your dreams, whatever they be,

Dream a little dream of me."

"Jade, is that Jade. Who else would I be dreaming about?' Beast Boy thought, looking for the girl singing in his dream.

"Jade?" Beast Boy asked his voice displaying his need to find her; that fact did not go unnoticed by the French-Vietnamese assassin.

"You remember me, Gar?" Cheshire asks; stepping into view, fearing that he didn't in fact remember everything; which in fact is the truth behind it.

"No, but I remember that your name is Jade." Beast Boy answered, walking closer to Cheshire; only to be met with an invisible wall separating them.

"That's the one thing keeping us apart. It's your none recovered memory." Cheshire told Beast Boy as if reading his mind.

"But I need you." Beast Boy told Cheshire, his voice becoming serious.

Cheshire stepped forward standing directly in front of Beast Boy, pressing her hands to the wall. "What do you need from me, Garfield?" Cheshire's voice becomes softer; looking Beast Boy in his eyes, hypnotizing him to her beauty.

"I need you….all of you. Your scent is intoxicating; it's constantly baits me to follow; the sensation from your skin touching mine, or when you caress my ears... I am yours and yours alone." Beast Boy replies pressing his hands against Cheshire's only to meet the invisible wall was still separating them from direct contact. "The sound of your voice, even if it is hoarse from being mainly unused, it's still the most angelic thing I have ever heard; like a siren leading her prey towards the rocks, which they gladly go."

"I need you too Gar." Jade responded, pressing her lips to the invisible barrier; which Garfield matches.

The second Garfield's lips made contact with the invisible wall, he awoken from his dream, feeling the cold empty sensation on his lips. "I don't know who you are Jade, but I intend to find out!" Beast Boy declares, walking over to his dresser.

Beast Boy got dressed and ran out of his room to go to Raven's room. Beast Boy was in such an rush to get to Raven's room that he forgot to put on his gloves, and proceeded to run out of his room and to Raven's room; where Beast Boy hopes to get the answers to his question that only his unrecovered memories can supply. Beast Boy reached Raven's door in no time at all, seeing how they are right next to each other and nobody else was awake yet.

As Beast Boy knocks three times, the door opens to reveal Raven who was just awakened from her sleep.

"What do you want, Beast Boy, it's six in the morning?"Raven asks growing irritated at Beast Boy.

"Sorry Raven, but I need you to help looking for something." Beast Boy replied.

Raven looks down and notices that Beast Boy doesn't have his gloves on, as she got a good look at his hands, and is shocked at the fact that Beast Boy has… claws.

'Has he always had claws before? Now that I think about it, I never seen him without gloves before, in fact none of the Titans have seen him without gloves.'

"Are you missing some gloves?" Raven asks pointing down to Beast Boy's hands, which are down by his sides.

"What, no." Beast Boy replies defensively, covering his hands by placing them behind his back. "But I think I have some missing memories that are inside of my mind." Beast Boy added, pointing his finger to his head.

"Like amnesia?" Raven questions, becoming curious of Beast Boy's words.

"Yeah like amnesia; so could you check inside my mind, see if you can find some missing parts?" Beast Boy answers, adding a little desperation to his emotions.

Raven stands there in her doorway, thinking for several minutes, if this is some kind of trick set up by Beast Boy. But Raven can feel his anxious emotions just rolling off of him, as he continues to stand in front of her, desperation in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but not here." Raven said not able to take the pleading in Beast Boy's eyes for such a simple task; Raven opens a portal to the rooftop, and they both step through.

Once they arrived on the rooftop, they gather at the edge facing the sunrise. As Raven forcefully sat Beast Boy down by the ledge and sat in front of him; pressing their foreheads together before muttering her magic words not even bothering to ask Beast Boy if he was ready for her mental intrusion into his head. Raven looks all around her and sees nothing that she didn't expect to see in Beast Boy's mind, nothing just pitch blackness and emptiness; the cold blackness of Beast Boy's mind, slightly setting her off.

"Oh look at that, nothing. Why did I think there would actually be something in that idiot's mind?" Raven rebuked to herself before she was pounced on by a green panther.

"You were sent to do a job, not to be a bitch." The green panther snarled at Raven, flashing his fangs down at her.

Raven looked at the panther actually scarred of the creature's fangs and claws as she responds "Ok, ok, I promise I'll go find his memories, so please...don't eat me?"

The panther smiled a Cheshire cat smile and disappeared from sight, allowing a mossy old jungle to take its place in Beast Boy's mind.

Raven ventured through the illusionary jungle as she passes by each tree with a door on them. Each door is labeled a part of a memory, one is "The Brotherhood's defeat" and another is labeled "The Beast Incident" and another was labeled "Nevermore Adventure."

'Who knew Beast Boy actually had his memories labeled like this.' Raven thought as she looked through every door, from "Forming of the Titans" to "Joining the Doom Patrol", which was the last door.

'Damn, nothing.' Raven thought, but then she took notice another tree door, which was labeled 'KEEP OUT', and has a massive dark aura of energy surrounding it.

As Raven approach the door, she felt an intense surge of negative emotions coming from behind the door, as she was forced away from the door.

'Whatever it is that's in there, I don't think it's wise to open that door, who knows what kind of trauma Beast Boy will have to deal with if this door was to be opened.' Raven thought, deciding that this door is better off to remain closed, and that Beast Boy not be told about the dark door.

Raven decided that enough was enough; she looked through all of his memory save the one that was filled with all of those negative emotions. Raven left Beast Boy's mind and woke up on the rooftop with her forehead still touching Beast Boy's. Raven pushes Beast Boy away and stands up before she opens a portal. She is prepared to walk through when Beast Boy catches her attention.

"Wait! What did you find?" Beast Boy question.

"Nothing, you should forget all about it." Raven answered, refusing to look Beast Boy in the eyes.

"What do you mean "nothing" I need to know what I've forgotten!" Beast Boy demands grabbing Raven's hand, his anger slightly rising at Raven's inability to help him when he needs it the most.

"Don't touch me!" Raven growls at the none wanted physical contact, before yanking her hand out of Beast Boy's hand.

Beast Boy slightly quivers at Raven's growling but does not back down from her, "Look I'm sorry about touching you, but I need to know what you saw."

Raven grabs Beast Boy by his collar, snarling at him. "When I say forget about it; I mean it, do you understand." Raven throws Beast Boy off the roof, herself walking through the portal.

Beast Boy transforms into a hummingbird as Raven left his line of sight, and flew back up to the Titan rooftop. Beast Boy landed after flying back up to the rooftop, searching around but found no trace of Raven.

'If an empath can't help me then maybe a telepath could do the trick.' Beast Boy thinks as he looks out at the sun over the bay; a devilish smile crossing his facial features.

Beast Boy runs off the rooftop, into the tower's infrastructure before he silently makes his way to the common room where he plans on using the Titan's computer. Beast Boy sneaks onto the Titans computer, even though all the other Titans are still asleep or in Raven's case meditating in her room. Desperate for the answers that he requires Beast Boy calls the only person that he can think of that would be able to help him, an extremely powerful telepath. Beast Boy sits back and relaxes in the comfy computer chair as he hears the ringing sound from the computer as someone picks it up.

"This is Martian Manhunter, how may I help you?" Beast Boy heard the voice over the computer system.

This is chapter four. I would like to ask you to check out Wykkyd970 fic "The Passionate Night" and Crazedduke fic "Beast's Red Wedding" I very much liked both fics. Once again a shout to for my co-author JP-Rider we got our other story "HoneyBeast" and his awesome stories "DP-Power Rangers: Phantom Force" "Garfield's Roommates" "GreenPool" "Green Love (From Different Places)" "Beast Boy and the X-Men (Remake)" "The Dangerous Premolitions" he also has Teen Titan stories that are up for adoption "Teen Titans: Adoptable Story Ideas" Most are really good ideas; I would love to see somebody make the "American Dad/ Teen Titan Crossover" or "Swordplay." I also have two other Teen Titan one-shots and a Hey Arnold one-shot, and Ed Edd Eddy story. When it comes to politics I'm an Imperialist. For my Green Knight fans, I am at this time working on the second chapter of the Green Knight- the Beginning.


	5. True Identity

_Raven Knight Gardien- If I ever need help, I will totally message you._

_Wykkyd970- What exactly are you having problems with, when it comes to fanfiction._

_bubbajack- Yes Raven was a bit harsh, but she did it for a good reason. Don't apologize, Jacky, just becomes you don't have much to say._

_Lord Razer- Yes, what is behind that door is the correct question to ask._

_JP-Rider- That's what we got to do; make sure the readers are interested, and keep reading._

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEATS BOY, MARTIAN MANHUNTER OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Five: True Identity

The following morning, the Titans were doing their everyday afternoon activities. Robin and Starfire were watching the World of Fungus together while holding hands, Raven is meditating by the window, and Cyborg was about to ask Beast Boy, who's sitting at the kitchen table eating tofu waffles, to play video games with him.

"Hey BB, want to play a little game of Smash Bros when Rob and Star finish watching that fungus show?" The tin man offered.

"Sorry Cy, but I have no time for video games right now." Beast Boy replied.

This has shocked the titans as they wonder if it's April Fool's Day, or that the changeling was replaced by a robot sent by Slade. Robin stared at him suspiciously, while Starfire stared at him curiously, Raven fell onto her rear as Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Brother, Beast Boy is it the April of Fools Day?" Starfire asks.

"Since when does Beast Boy not have any time for video games?" Raven questions.

"It's not that big of a deal guys, I'm just waiting on someone." Beast Boy told them.

"Someone like who, exactly?" Robin asks, continuing to eye Beast Boy with suspension.

"Shall I prepare the guest some Tamaranean delicately?" Starfire asked, paying no attention to the horrors of the titan's faces.

"That won't be necessary Star," Beast Boy assured but then he saw a blue beam of light in front of the TV "Here he is now!"

The titans stared at the blue beam of light as it forms a green skinned alien with red eyes, blue cape, and a red x, across on his chest. "Greetings, Titans."

"The Martian Manhunter?" Robin said as he gave the Martian a stern look "Why are you here? I thought we made it clear that we don't need the Justice League to check up on us?"

"Robin I offer my apologize, but I have not come here to start misconduct, I am here because I was called here for an appointment with Beast Boy." Martian Manhunter assured.

Robin glared at Beast Boy when he spoke "Why on Earth did you call him, Beast Boy?" He demanded.

"Because I need him to look up to find some lost memories." Beast Boy replied, as Robin noticed something behind Beast Boy's back as he tries to look at it, but Beast Boy kept hiding it from Robin until Raven pulls it out of his hands by her magic and is shocked that it was Cheshire's mask.

"You took this from the trophy room?!" Robin shouts at him, giving him a glare that the Titans recognize when Robin is in "leader" mode.

"What did I say about leaving it alone?" Raven growled at the changeling, who didn't listen to her warning.

"Enough!" J'onzz calmly shouts as Robin and Raven calm down "Beast Boy, do you know a place of peace and quiet so I can help you?"

"Sure. We can go to the library, across the hall." Beast Boy told him as he leads the Martian hero across the hallway, so he can help Beast Boy by looking into his mind to find hid lost memories while Raven and Robin glared at them not realizing that Cheshire's mask was taken by Beast Boy.

_-Flashback-_

In the hot jungle of Africa, a 6-year-old green skinned boy just witnessed his parent's death as their boat sinks into the waterfall. He stood there at the banks of the waterfall as he tears flood down from his eyes.

"Mom...Dad..." He whispered, as he stares at the blood flowing over the water. Garfield was considering jumping in to meet his parents through death, but then he heard something from the bushes. He thought it was some wild animal, but instead it was a girl.

The girl was about around his age, 5 at least, she has long jet black hair, green eyes, wears a green dress with white short sleeves and dark green sandals. She was following a butterfly until she saw him.

"Hey, you're green!" The girl stated.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Garfield said with venom with his voice.

The girl replied, not worried about the venom in the green boy's voice "Actually, green is my favorite color." she steps towards Garfield as she looked at him curiously, as she looked at his ears and rubs his left ear, which makes him purr.

"He- hey! Stop that!" Gar pleads, but he couldn't help but feel calm and enjoying the pleasure of having his ears rubbed.

The girl giggled "I like you." she said which makes Garfield blush "My name is Jade Nyugan, what's yours?"

"G-Garfield Mark Logan." He replied nervously, as someone else came out of the bushes. Gar looked at the man whose blond, wears a hockey mask, Kevlar armor, and carries a hockey stick with him.

"Jade, what did I tell you about running around the forest like that? Your mom's going to kill me if I lost you." The man said with a gruff voice.

"Sorry, Daddy." Jade apologizes "But I found a green boy who can purr!" she said as she holds Garfield's hand to introduced him to her father "His names Garfield and he can purr like a cat!"

"Really," Jade's father looked at the small green boy as he observes him "That makes you a meta, kid. The name's Sportsmaster, what can you do?" He watched as Garfield changed into a bird, then a tiger cub, and finally an iguana "Interesting, where's your folks, kid?"

Garfield's ears dropped as he sadly replied "T-their...gone sir. A bad man name Nicolas Galtry killed them." Jade was shocked when she hear that he's an orphan.

'Nick Galtry is the guy I have been sent to kill' Sportsmaster thought as he narrowed his eyes as he saw a fallen boat crash in the water "Do you want to get even with this Galtry fellow?"

Garfield clenched his fist as he replied "Yes sir, I want him pay for murdering my parents." He said with a tone of rage.

"Well you can come with us and I can help you to get strong." He raises his hand to expect the green boy to shake "What do you say, kid?"

Garfield thought about it, as he saw Jade giving him the puppy dog eyes. He wants revenge on Galtry and his head on the platter. He shakes Sportsmaster's hand as he replied "Deal."

-Jump to 5 years later-

Garfield, now known by his chosen name, Wanyama, is now 11 years old as he wears a black full body Kevlar armor with green stripes over his arms, legs, and his sides, also a black mask with green lens and it is shaped like a tiger's head. He stood along with his childhood partner, Cheshire, as they're face to face with Wanyama's worst enemy: Nicolas Galtry.

For years, Galtry tries to track down Garfield so he can embezzle the boy's inheritance, but since he can't find evidence of his death, the inheritance money is locked to the bank. But now he learns that Garfield's alive, he prepares an armored suit as he dubs himself the Arsenal.

They have fought an intense battle, but Wanyama proved to have the upper hand as Wanyama's arms transformed into gorilla arms with stegosaurus spikes as he smashed the armor intensively. Cheshire found the evidence of his embezzlement plans and proof that he's the murderer of Mark and Marie Logan.

After an intense battle, Wanyama and Cheshire stood as they saw a beaten and broken Galtry, with his arms bent the wrong way and his legs twisted in the opposite way. Gal try looked at Wanyama, as he asked "W-who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sad Galtry," Wanyama said as he pulls out his mask "I thought you would recognize your own god-son."

Galtry's eyes were widened as he recognized his brother's son who he swore to track him down and kill him to get his inheritance "Garfield? I can't believe after all these years-"

"Can it Galtry, your days of trying to kill me is over." Wanyama declared as his claws grew sharp as a knife.

"Oh c'mon Garfield, you wouldn't kill your uncle, would you?" Galtry plead, before he saw the hate in his god-son's eyes, as they narrowed him like a hunter does to his prey.

"Prison won't do you justice, but I bet the devil has plans for you." Wanyama said as he stabbed Galtry's throat with his claws, causing Galtry to cough blood and dies by the green mercenary.

As Wanyama and Cheshire walked out of the base as they escaped before the police arrive at the base to find a dead Galtry and the evidence of his embezzlement plans. They stood on the roof as Wanyama held onto his mask as he pulls out a picture from his pocket. The picture was his parents, Mark and Marie Logan, and young Garfield in his mother's arms.

"I did it Jade, I've avenged my parents." Wanyama said as tears starts to trickle down from his eyes.

"You did well, my Emerald Prince." Cheshire told him as she gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Thank you, my Jaded Princess." Wanyama replied, as they ran towards to their next stop.

-Flashback Ends-

Beast Boy was brought back from his mind by the vivid images, sounds, and memories that were unlocked by the searches of the Martian Manhunter. Beast Boy fell down as he gasps for air after Martian Manhunter fell onto his back. The titans burst to the roof as they saw both Beast Boy and Martian Manhunter down the floor. Starfire flew towards Beast Boy as she holds him in her arms

"Beast Boy, are you alright, little brother?" Star asked in a concern tone.

"Y-yeah Star, I'm fine." Beast Boy said as he held his head as he hears a ringing sound. He then felt a slap behind his head as he looked at a really pissed off Raven.

"I told you to leave your memories alone, Beast Boy!" Raven snarled at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, Raven, you don't own me!" Beast Boy yelled, as he walked out to head inside, he turns back and said "And the name's Wanyama!"

The overwhelming/whelming emotions that are brought back from the memories are too much for Beast Boy to handle so he runs into the common room, and runs out to the balcony to get some fresh air, closing and locking the door behind him. The Titans who just watched their friend franticly run and lock himself outside rush to the lock door with concern looks on their faces, except Raven of course.

"Brother what is the matter?" Starfire asks Beast Boy. "Open the door this instant." Starfire tells Beast Boy after receiving no answer.

"I told you to forget about it…but no you just had to open that door." Raven says in her monotone voice, having very little reason to care seeing how she warned him.

Beast Boy's muscles twitch at the words of Raven, but we still gave no response. All that changed when he heard the Martian Manhunter enter the common room. Beast Boy at that point finally unlocks the door and enters the common room, but he leaves the door open to let fresh air into the common room.

Walking up to Beast Boy the Martian Manhunter asks, "You know what I must do, don't you?"

"Yes. And you know what I would have to do." Beast Boy replies coldly.

"Very well then." Martian Manhunter responds, before adding loud enough for the rest of the Titans to hear "Garfield Mark Logan aka Wanyama; I ask you to accompany me to the Justice League Watchtower for questioning. I will use force if it is required."

The titans gasp from what Martian Manhunter just said. They looked at Beast Boy, or Wanyama, with questionable looks in their eyes, except Robin, who glared at the changeling like he was a criminal. As Martian Manhunter approaches him, Beast Boy, or Wanyama bust out the balcony door and escaped arrest. He jumped out of the balcony as wings grew out of his back, without turning into a bird, as he fly away from the tower to go to his Emerald Princess.

"What's going on!" Robin demands of the Martian Manhunter.

"Your friend is a known mercenary known as Wanyama; he is known to work with Cheshire, her father Sportmaster, and her sister Tigress. His crimes range from be responsible of the murder of a whole Russian Mafia family, the attempted assassinations of Eobard Thrawne aka Professor Zoom and the Joker, stolen equipment from Star LABs and sells them through the black market, several counts of avoiding arrest, the assassinations of the Wonder Twins and Ultrahumanite, and the attempted assassination on Superman."

The Titans all stand in shock at what the Martian Manhunter reveled to them about their teammate Beast Boy or in hindsight Wanyama. But none other than Starfire takes it the hardest; Beast Boy who she sees at her younger sibling is in fact a criminal just like her sister, Blackfire.

'No. there must be something else to the puzzle.' Starfire thinks as she flies out the balcony door to Jump City where she hopes to find her brother.

Wanyama landed in the town center of Jump City, a gut feeling that he has at least two hours before he needs to make his journey to Cheshire's current location. Walking down the street, Wanyama was greeted with the normal fans, and insults aimed at his direction.

'I can't believe these people. I risked my life for them almost every single day, and this is how they repay me!' Wanyama thought as he took off his gloves, revealing his filed down claws. 'They've been filed down, but why have they've been filed down.'

Suddenly the memories of being told by Rita and Steve telling him to file down his claws, and fangs so he couldn't hurt anyone, with said claws, and fangs. But that raises more questions in his mind.

'Why would I listen to Steve and Rita, they're the enemy. I was sent to the Doom Patrol to spy on them. And yet I don't recall ever doing so, I don't recall ever turning in any reports to Sportmaster. As far as I can remember they found me in their base, and then the next thing I remember is I'm in an orphanage and they adopted me. I couldn't even remember my name yet alone my parents and their names. Those Doom Patrol scum must've done something to me; these memories I had before and the ones that the Martian unlocked don't sync up, let alone provide me with an inner sense of tranquility.' Wanyama's inner monologuing was cut short by the voice of a teenage girl calling his name.

"Well, well, well. When Cheshire said that she found Wanyama, I must say I didn't believe her. But I'm glad that I was wrong. Wouldn't you agree Gar?" Came the voice that, Wanyama recognizes as the voice of Artemis, an older Artemis, but Artemis none the less.

Wanyama turns around and is shocked at what he sees.

That's the fifth chapter of the Return of Wanyama. So Wanyama finally has his memories back, and is on the run. How do you like the fic so far? Is the story progressing as you saw, or it is going to far left for your tastes.


	6. Hunted & Reunions

(DISCLAIMER: JP-RIDER, AND MYSELF DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, TIGRESS OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

_Guest- Right on! That's great to hear._

_Darkwarrior1010- Thank you very much for your very first review on my Wanyama fic. Yes I do have to say that this is the very definition of an original idea, the pairing, the plot, and Beast Boy's life before the Titans, and the Doom Patrol._

_Raven Knight Gardien- Yes. Well then you should thank JP-Rider, who's idea it was to have Artemis in the story in the first place._

_Wykkyd970- I know the feeling of having inoperative electronic equipment. Do you use a laptop? I find it best to use a computer for this site._

_waterfire98- Thank you very much. Believe I knew how much you readers were wondering when Wanyama would get his memories back. I probably could have added three chapters on fillers before Wanyama actually did get his memory back, but that would be torture on me as well._

_Lord Razer- Thanks. Most of the crimes were the brainchild of JP-Rider, but I did come up with the murder of Ultrahumanite, _

_JP-Rider- Hell Yeah! Indeed. _

Chapter Six: Hunted & Reunions

There right in front him stood Artemis, Jade's little sister, except she isn't that same little girl who would demand a real life bear hug whenever she saw him; at least Wanyama hoped she wouldn't after all this time.

"Arty? Little Arty?" Wanyama questions the figure who is dressed like a tiger.

By now the two figures have attracted the attention of all the people in the whole town square as they stare at each other.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day and stare, or are you going to give me, my bear hug." Artemis stated, putting her arms out into a hugging position. "And by the way the name is, Tigress now." Tigress added as she walked towards Wanyama.

"Aren't you too old for that sort of thing?" Wanyama questions; holding up his hand in a stopping motion.

Tigress stood there with her hand on her hip, as if saying 'I don't have time for your nonsense.' "One, I'm only thirteen years old, Wanyama. Two, I will never be too old for my bear hugs. So you better turn into a bear." Tigress answered Wanyama as she jumped at him.

Wanyama knowing what, Tigress was wanting, so he transforms into a cute, and cuddly little green teddy bear; before she wraps her arms around his body, and sequels of pure joy.

"It's so fantastic to see my future brother in-law again." Tigress squeals, causing Wanyama to blush despite his best efforts at what Tigress was suggesting.

"Well I Don't k…." Was all Wanyama got off before Tigress interrupts him.

"Garfield" "Mark" "Logan" Tigress growls at Wanyama, hitting his arm in between talking. "I will not stand for your nonsense. When I say you will marry Cheshire, we both know that you will do it someday. It's been destined since you two first met each other." Tigress added, hitting him one more time more good measure.

Starfire flew through the city, looking for her little brother figure. It can't be that hard to find a green shape-shifter who turns out to be a ruthless mercenary under a different identity. But this leads to more questions: Why would Beast Boy be a member of the Doom Patrol if he was a criminal? Did he change sides? Was he actually a spy infiltrating the Doom Patrol? Something doesn't add up. Starfire continued her search until she came across the one person she was looking for.

'Who is this person in the strange costume?' Starfire ponders as she closes in on Wanyama's location.

Starfire floated down in front of Wanyama and Tigress, whom was going to lead him to Cheshire's place. "Beast Boy!" Starfire shouts as she lands, ready to confront her little brother.

Tigress startled by the booming voice of the Tamaranean pulls out her crossbow, and aims it at, Starfire, but Wanyama stops her "Stand down, Tigress. I got this." She lowered her weapon as Wanyama step towards St

"Now, state your business, Star." Wanyama asks Starfire, his facial features stoic.

Starfire was quite surprised about Beast Boy's choice of words, and his stoic features as she replies "Did what the Martian Manhunter said was true, that you are actually a criminal?" She asked in a sad tone.

Wanyama sigh "Well when you put it that way, Star, I am a criminal. A mercenary for hire that is considered an omega-class metahuman."

"But how did you end up like this? Didn't the Patrol of Doom raise you?" Star asked.

"Actually Star, the Doom Patrol isn't really my real family, but I don't know why I thought they were." Wanyama mentioned "My only real parents are Mark and Marie Logan. My real name is Garfield Mark Logan. I wasn't born with these powers, I got them when I got sick and my father cured me with his untested vaccine. They were killed in a boat accident that was orchestrated by my deceased Uncle Galtry, whom I killed for vengeance."

Starfire listen to Wanyama's past, which she knows nothing of. In fact, no one of the Titans knew Beast Boy's past, other than he was raised by the Doom Patrol.

Wanyama continued "It was then I met Cheshire, my Jade Princess. She and her father took me in to become strong and tactical. I get paid to steal, kill, and fight the toughest opponents." "I think I still have that scar when I went head to head with Batman." Wanyama added, taking off the top half of his uniform; pointing to the long scar that ran down his upper right chest to his lower left abs, caused by a special bata-rang created just for him.

"What do you mean Cheshire is your 'Jade Princess'?" Starfire asks her last question, blushing and looking away from Wanyama's shirtless chest.

Wanyama looked up in the sky as he gave her his answer "She was the only one who saw past my green skin. I fell in love with her when we went missions together back in the day, we were like Bonnie and Clyde, we both love. The thrill of being mercenaries and assassinations, but most of all, we were, are lovers."

Tigress sniffs after hearing Wanyama's speech "Such a romantic, no wonder my sister loves you. You'll make a great brother-in-law for me. One day, Gar."

"If this Cheshire means the world to you, then I give her the approval." Star said before she adds "But if she hurts you, I will rip her greknaxes out of her body!" Wanyama and Tigress back away from the steamed Tamaranean.

Starfire feeling that she had nothing else to say, decided it was time to leave, and turns away from her brother, and the young lady preparing to leave.

"Well then I wish you the best, Brother Garfield." Starfire muttered before she flies off to Titan's Tower.

"Wait Star." Wanyama shouts as he reaches for Starfire's arm, as he turns her around and puts her in a powerful hug that would rival her own. "I love you, Sister Koriand'r." Wanyama whispers into Starfire's ear, making his sister smile.

"I love you too, Brother Garfield. Will I ever see you again?" Starfire whispered into Wanyama's ear.

"Yes. No matter what, I will find a way to see you again." Wanyama answers Starfire, before releasing Starfire from the hug, and signaling Tigress to lead the way to Cheshire's hideout.  
"Take care of my brother." Starfire shouts out to Tigress before she once again flies back to Titan's Tower.

While Starfire flew from the location she left Wanyama, and Tigress, she couldn't help but feel that even though the Beast Boy she knew is now dead and gone, she now has a new brother in the mercenary, Wanyama, and unlike her sister Blackfire, he won't betray her. As Starfire returned to the tower, she was surprised to see Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman at the Tower talking to Robin. She flew beside Cyborg and Raven to ask them.

"Friends, why are the Justice League here?" Star asked.

"They're having a discussion about Beast Boy." Cyborg asked, still in disbelief that his green buddy turns out to be a criminal.

Starfire uses her superior Tamaranean hearing so she can listen in on the conversation.

"I can't believe Wanyama was right under our noses this entire time." Superman said with a horrified tone "That kid is so good in hiding from us."

"But didn't he as, Beast Boy, bring down the Brotherhood of Evil with the Titans help?" Wonder Woman mentioned.

"You heard J'onzz, Diana," Batman replied "Wanyama must've suffered some form of amnesia, but what bothers me is, why didn't the Doom Patrol reported to us that they have Wanyama in their grasp?"

Robin didn't say anything, for his thoughts were filled with the fact that he allowed yet another dangerous individual inside of his Tower. What's worse is that Beast Boy was their 'friend', but he scoffs it as he knew there was something wrong with Beast Boy after the Beast incident, and then the white monster incident, and now all of this. He walked away from the League as he turns to his teammates as he makes an announcement "Titans, we're organizing a manhunt for Wanyama. That includes the East and Honorary Titans as well."

A series of gasp coming from Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. Cyborg doesn't know if he should hunt down the best friend he's ever had, but he couldn't disobey Robin, and Beast Boy, or Wanyama, is on the lam and is a wanted fugitive of the law.

Raven's emotions went from sadness that she's going to have to hunt down Beast Boy, to anger that he ran away without an explanation. She blames Cheshire for what happened to Beast Boy in the first place. She blames her for getting Beast Boy the desire to recover his memories, and he is now a wanted fugitive from the Titans and the League. She would agree to this only to make sure that Cheshire is taken out of the picture. Permanently.

But out of the shocked Titans, Starfire was the most disappointed the most, but that quickly turns to anger aimed directly at her 'boyfriend' Robin. How could her boyfriend suggest such a thing, to order a massive manhunt on her little brother? Doesn't Beast Boy matter to the team or to him? "I refuse to hunt down Brother Garfield!" Starfire declared, shocking everyone in the room.

"Star, there's nothing we can do," Robin replied as he reach out for her "Wanyama must be stopped and must be brought to justice-"

"Don't touch me!" Starfire shouted with fury and tears coming out of her eyes. She flew straight to her room leaving tears on her face.

Robin just stood there, shocked that his girlfriend refused comfort from him. It was then Batman spoke up, snapping him out of his funk. "Robin, you can worry about her later on, right now I must inform you on who are we dealing with.

"Wanyama is considered to be one of the worlds's most dangerous mercenary, next to Ra' Al Ghul and Slade, Wanyama is considered the youngest deadliest assassin alive. His real name is Garfield Mark Logan, the son of two deceased biologist Mark and Marie Logan, who died on a boating accident in Africa."

"Drs. Mark Logan and Marie Logan?" Cyborg asks in great surprise "My father once worked with those two. He told me that they met, and were best friends in college. I can't believe they're BB's parents."

Batman continues "Their son, Garfield Logan, was supposed to be sent back to America with his uncle, Nicolas Galtry. But Lawrence Crock, an army mercenary by the name of Sportsmaster, founded him and raised him to be the most dangerous combatant mercenary with the strength of 100 soldiers.

"Five years later, Nicolas Galtry was killed by Wanyama, and the police reports founded evidence of Galtry's embezzlement plans for his nephew's inheritance. We have had encounters with Wanyama for quite sometime, even I couldn't get a hold of him." Batman said with an impressed, but defeated tone. "Garfield Logan can not only copy any animal species, but other aliens like Superman, Martian Manhunter, including Starfire and receives their powers as well. The downside to that is he also inherits their weaknesses."

"Wanyama went off the grid 5 years ago." Superman spoke "No one knows what happened to him, he disappeared around the time Beast Boy made his debut in the Doom Patrol. We need to find him, and further more we need to question the Doom Patrol about why do they had Wanyama in the Doom Patrol."

Robin nodded as he turns to his teammates "All right guys, let's call every Titans available. Wanyama must be captured along with his partner, Cheshire. They must be brought to justice, no matter what the cost."

Meanwhile, Tigress took Wanyama to the old abandon docks. While there, she leads him to one small warehouse which has a makeshift bedroom, kitchen, and a training area inside.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Tigress said as she pushes Wanyama inside the warehouse, shutting, and locking the gated door.

Wanyama looked around and saw several beds, but one that is big enough for two people. He can smell scented candles inside the room, which makes a romantic feel.

"Jade, are you in here?" Wanyama asks that surrounding space. He then saw someone in the darkest corner of the room behind him. He looks clearly at the figure, as he saw who it was.

Stepping out of the shadows is a mask less, Cheshire, "Wanyama!" she cried, as she jumped up and pounced at him. They both landed on the bed as they started to have the most blissful make out session. Wanyama's hands were moving all over her back and grabbed her legs, moving her body closer to his waist. As Wanyama was lying down and Cheshire on top of him, she told him with her hoarse voice "Welcome back, my Emerald Prince."

_JP-R: Yep, this is Oscar worthy, man. There should be a Teen Titans fanfic award._

_BWL: There should, we would dominate that, for the co-author category. __TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne__ would dominate the single author BB/Rae category._

_JP-R: Storytell18 would dominate the Dark Character Fics category._

_BWL: Bubbajack would dominate the BBxHarem category. No offense to you, but his fics are just pure awesome._

_JP-R: Yeah. What about category of new up and coming authors?_

_BWL: Would that include us?_

_JP-R: Well yeah._

_BWL: Then we would dominate hahaha._

That is the ending of chapter six, and it keeps getting better, if I say so myself. This fic had got over 1,200 views! Talk about being happy. My favorite part of school was welding, history, and psychology.


	7. Reactions

(DISCLAIMER: NEITHER JP-RIDER, NOR I OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTERS OR NAME/SAKES.)

_bubbajack- I did like the whole he tried to kill off Superman and Joker when JP-Rider came up with it. I never thought that people would think that BB and Artemis would fight….Do you really think that Raven is jealous? One final thought, being humble will get you nowhere, so bask in the praise for "Red Eye" and "Edge of a Coin." It's not surprising that Robin turned on Beast Boy after he got his memories of Wanyama back, it's his personality. I know how you feel about waiting for updates, I can't stand waiting. Till next time Jacky._

_silverwolf- To answer your question, I will work on my Beast Boy Red Lantern fic, after I finish my Green Knight fic. Make Beast Boy a Blue Lantern….interesting, that's really interesting. Thank you for your input._

_Reavus- Well I'm not surprised that you or most people think that this is an odd pairing, but with enough promotion we can make this a huge pairing in the Teen Titan fanfiction community. I read your profile…..I gotta disagree, Robin was meant for Batgirl, and not Starfire but everybody has different opinions._

_Wykkyd970- One, you damn right shit just got real. Two, that is a terrible back story. Haha Three, I can't believe that happened…talk about bad luck._

_duskrider- Thank you. It is nice to see that you are reviewing for the first time on my Wanyama fic. Also I thank you for your praise on how I make my characters._

_Raven Kight Gardien-Yes; only love can make your friends turn on you, isn't it just so romantic._

_Lord Razer- ….That's a damn good idea, Lord._

_JP-Rider- I know right _

Chapter Seven: Reactions

"We haven't done this in awhile." Wanyama commented to Cheshire after she punched him in his shoulder to wake him up, from his slumber and an unpleasant nightmare of calling Mento, and Elastic-Girl his mother, and father.

"No we haven't. I missed cuddling with you, Gar." Cheshire replies, now looking Wanyama in the eyes.

"Well being the Doom Patrol's poster boy for heroism, did seem to get in the way didn't it." Wanyama replies, his facial features hardening at the thought of what the Doom Patrol did to him in the first place.

Wanyama sat up, and looks around the room that he and Cheshire occupied when his eyes found the sight of his most cherished possession. Wanyama walks over and picks up a sword, but not just any sword; but a katana that he won in a duel against Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator.

"You kept her?" Wanyama asked. He wasn't sure why she would have kept it in the first place, seeing how he just disappeared off the face of the Earth, without any warning or sign to suggest what happened to him.

"Of course I've kept her." Cheshire replied "This sword belongs to you. No one else in the world had earned the right possess that sword, when they weren't the one to defeat Deathstroke the Terminator in the first place."

Wanyama looked at his sword. "This sword is one of my most prized possessions." Wanyama then turns to Cheshire as she still sits on the bed. "But you, Jade, are the biggest treasure, that I cherish with all of my heart." He walks over, and kisses Cheshire while he brings an object from his back, to present to Cheshire. "I have also brought you, this."

Cheshire looked and saw that he has returned her mask for her "My mask! Oh thank you, Garfield, without it I am nothing."

"The mask belonged to your mother, Jade, it is rightfully yours." Wanyama told her. "Besides the mask does not make you who you are." Cheshire had to put every ounce of will power not to blush at Wanyama's words.

"Why don't we cuddle until Artemis shows up, and then we can leave this town, and head to my base of operations?" Cheshire questions, Wanyama. While Cheshire buries her face into Wanyama's neck, and slides her arms around his waist.

"Your base of operations? What happened to your father?" Wanyama asks, sliding his arms around Cheshire's waist, and setting his chin onto her head.

"He's in Blackgate Penitentiary; rumor is Batman keeps a special watch on him just in case you decided to come back." Cheshire answers Wanyama, in a soft tone.

"Then we'll just have to bust him out then." Wanyama mutters, kissing her forehead before sleep takes him. Cheshire smiles the happiest smile, before it turns upside down.

'I hope father still isn't upset with Gar. Hopefully we can explain what happened before he decides to shoot and ask questions later.' Cheshire grimly thinks as she joins Wanyama in slumber.

"Starfire, may I come in?" Raven asked as she stood in front of Starfire's door.

"Yes, Friend Raven, you may." Starfire replied.

Raven opened the door to Starfire's room and saw her friend with her eyes red, due to the crying. Raven would understand this since Beast Boy was like a brother to Starfire; while the empath knew better not to get too attached to people.

"Starfire, I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Raven assured "We'll find Beast Boy and knock some sense in him."

"No," Star replied with an agitated tone "Brother Garfield is fine the way he is now, and I'm okay with him being with the Cheshire."

"Starfire, you shouldn't be okay with it, she's a criminal." Raven retorts.

"But if it wasn't for her, Little Brother wouldn't have remembered his real parent, or his real name." Starfire counters.

"None of this would've happened if Beast Boy wasn't adamant about unlocking his memories." Raven said in with a monotone voice "If he hadn't had the Martian Manhunter open that door..."

"Well if you were nicer to him he wouldn't felt depressed! And he then wouldn't have felt the need to discover his memories of the one person who loved him in a romantic fashion." Starfire shouts at Raven, who shook in visible fear "After we left Tokyo, Little Brother has told me about what you said to him and the times you have hit him for no reason what's so ever!"

"He was...kind of annoying." Raven said in meek defense, which was a huge mistake.

Unexpectively, Starfire slapped Ravens across her face, leaving a red hand print. The shocked empath felt a sting from her cheek as she saw Starfire grab her by the collar of her cloak, and pin her to the wall.

"Annoying?!" Star screeched "Wasn't, Brother Wanyama correct about the comic book factory actually being the real location of the villain Daizo? All those hits and your verbal abuse, don't you ever think about his feelings at all?" Tears were dripping from the alien girl's angry eyes "All he does is being nice to you, trying to make you laugh by telling his not funny jokes, and he always tried to get you out of your room to play video games, or the game of stank ball. But what do you do? You always pick on him; hit him with every chance you got, and calling him the mean names. If there's anyone you should blame isn't Wanyama or Cheshire, but the blame should belong to you!"

Raven trying to struggle against Starfire's grip, uses her telekinesis powers to remove herself from Starfire's grasp. Every word Starfire spat towards her was true, she did nothing but be rude to Beast Boy. She was nothing but a personal bully to the changeling, and now she has to hunt him down despite the good he's done.

Starfire grunts as she grabbed Raven by the waist as they crashed through the wall. They are now fighting each other, Starfire was on top of Raven as she keeps hitting the empath, while Raven fights back and pulls Starfire's hair. The fight was broken up when Robin, Cyborg, and the League ran into the hall and saw the cat fight taking place.

Martian Manhunter was using his telekinesis to separate the two, as Superman, and Wonder Woman took hold of Starfire, as Batman took hold of Raven. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman hold onto the Titan girls with all their might, as Robin and Cyborg continue to look on in confusion as to why their two teammates were fighting in the first place.

"Easy, little lady." Superman told the Tamaranean "Calm yourself, down."

"Unhand me Kryptonian! Do you know who I am!" Starfire yells at Superman, before head butting Superman in his face, and throwing Wonder Woman through a wall, "I am Princess Koriand'r, Crown Princess to the Tamaranean thrown."

"By Hera, you two girls should be ashamed of yourselves." Wonder Woman said when she reentered the hall, "Aren't you two supposed to be friends?"

"Raven, Starfire, you two need to chill!" Robin ordered them. The two struggling girls finally calmed down as Robin told them "We have an escaped criminal on the loose somewhere in our city, and you two decide to fight like children?!"

Starfire and Raven glared at each other as they calm down, but Raven decided to start speaking. "All that I'm trying to do is making a point, but someone is too thick headed to realize it."

"You are jealous of Wanyama and Cheshire's love!" Star barked at the empath, surprising the League and the Titans "Don't deny it, Raven, I know you set your sights on Brother Wanyama for quite some time, but you wouldn't admit it. Instead you decided to make a punching bag out of him, for your bitchiness!"

"Starfire!" Robin cried out, surprised that the nicest girl he ever knew would ever use such colorful language.

"I DO NOT LOVE BEAST BOY! That idiot is so stupid that he couldn't even see that people were using him. First Terra used him to betray us to Slade, and then those fangirls in Tokyo. He is too stupid; we can't let him do what he wants." Raven roars in defense.

With that being said, Starfire, and Raven stomp their own ways leaving the stunned faces of the League, and Titans in their wake.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here?" Robin asks the Titans, which fill up the common room.

Robin was answered by a collection of "Yes" from his fellow Titans.

"As some of you may yet not know, Beast Boy is a criminal." A gasp echoes throughout the common room. "He is the international mercenary known as Wanyama, and he is on the run with the assassin Cheshire. It is believed that they are lovers, and we must hunt them down, and bring them in to justice." Robin tells the Titans, in his 'leader voice.'

'Beast Boy is with my Cheshire? I saw her first, man!' Speedy thought. Ever since the Brotherhood hunted down the Titans, Cheshire was the girl that Speedy had a crush on. Now that it turns out the green former Titan has set his eyes on her, Speedy's jealously grew.

"Beast Boy's is actually Wanyama? The Wanyama?" Jinx said with a horrifying tone, as all the Titans turn to face her.

"You've heard about him, Jinx?" Kid Flash replied.

"Back in my HIVE Academy days, Blood would lecture his students about Wanyama. That guy was a legendary up starter and became the most terrifying villain. I've heard stories about how he can take on Superman. As out of respect, and fear, I have to decline the manhunt. Trying to hunt down Wanyama would be like finding a hay in the needle stack, and suicide."

Robin respecting Jinx's choice, turning his head to Kid Flash who was standing next to her. His eyebrow rises, asking the obvious question.

"Sure thing, Rob, I can help you find BB." Kid Flash told his friend "Though I would respect Jinx's warning, how dangerous can Wanyama be?"

"The green one is a criminal?" Thunder asks his brother Lightning.

"So it appears, brother." Lightning replies.

"My brother and I must respectfully decline to participate in this hunt. We owe Beast Boy so much." Thunder announced to the Titans.

"Yes! We must decline." Lightning agrees with his brother, before they left the common room for their room.

"I must decline to participate in this manhunt; Beast Boy is someone I hold in high regards." Herald speaks up, following Lightning and Thunder.

'Wow, I can't believe it, Beast Boy is a criminal. Maybe I can go after Raven now that he isn't around to stop me.' Aqualad ponders as he hides his smile behind his cup of coffee. 'I never liked that green waste of space, anyways.'

Robin seeing the smile on Aqualad's face, Robin just take that as a "yes" to the silent question asked to the Titans. Robin turns his head to the next person in line.

"Nos negamos a herir al hermano de Starfire." Mas e Menos rapidly spit out in Spanish.  
The other Titan look on in confusion, so Pantha translates, "They say that, 'They refuse to hurt Starfire's brother.'"

"Gee Robin, I don't know." Kole said "Hunting down the guy who's basically your friend, he did help defeat the Brotherhood." "Since Jericho declines, then so will I." Kole adds, after seeing Jericho sign that he declines.

This continues from one Titan to another, all giving either "yes" or "no" as their answer.  
"I can't believe Beast Boy is a criminal." Hotspot said "Well, I owe you too much, Robin, so count me in."

Bushido takes a sip of his tea as he spoke "Robin-son, even though I owe Beast Boy-son my life, Wanyama is a different story. I wish to clash swords with him in a duel."

"Alright, I'll do it, if Sparky does it." Bumble Bee states, throwing a comforting smile towards Cyborg, which he returns.

Pantha flips the table of the common room as her fury towards the boy wonder "I will never hunt down the niño who risk his life to save us, even if he is a criminal!"

"You can count on me, Robin." Wonder Girl said as she shakes the boy wonder's hand "I'll help you find Wanyama and bring him to justice."

"You'll always have my help, Shortpants." Batgirl states, as she pats Robin on the back. Robin's cheeks turning red at Batgirls choose of nickname.

'I can't believe it! Beast Boy is a criminal, and dating this Cheshire chick. Not like I stood a chance anyways.' Argent mentally sulks as she walks out of the Titan common room to the guest room that she was set up with, and cries at her missed opportunity. Nobody saw Argent leave but they all took her frown as a "no."

"Wildebeest, I know we never talk much, but this is all I want you to ask: will you help the titans to hunt down Wanyama?" Robin asked the humanoid buffalo. Wildebeest just grunts and nodded "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I shall follow my orders; it is what Comrade Beast Boy would want from me." Red Star comments, catching Raven's four eyes, which makes them both blush.

Robin turns to the only Titans to not speak up when Raven suddenly stand in his way with her hands on her hips, and four red eyes. "Don't even think about it. They ARE NOT going with us; they will stay with the other Titans not going." Raven then turn her head to the four in question, "Have my made myself clear?" The Tyke Titans, including Bobby even though they couldn't see his head nodded yes.

"Um… Cyborg, Raven, Starfire are you going?" Robin asks, slightly terrified of Raven at this point.

Both Raven and Cyborg nod their heads "yes." Cyborg not trusting his himself to speak in fear of saying something that could only cause more harm than good.

All the Titan's eye's rested on Starfire before she called Robin a Klorbag, and turned her head from the boy wonder, and walks out the room with a new outlook on her 'boyfriend' Robin.

'Hmm…trouble in paradise. Maybe Star will be open soon.' Speedy ponders, as he plots to make his move to either get Cheshire or Starfire for himself.

"Alright Titan's get some rest, while Raven, Cyborg, myself, and the League have a press conference to attend today." Robin states before going down to the hanger to catch up with Batman, and the other League members.

"Hello, this is Lois Kent reporting from the Halls of Justice as we have the Justice League, along with the Teen Titans, are going to discuss the matter at hand. Here's Batman coming up to make an announcement."

Batman went onto the stage. The Dark Knight clears his throat as he speaks to the press "It has come to the attention to the Justice League and my former protégé's Teen Titans that one of their members, Beast Boy, is the infamous international criminal known as, Wanyama." The news reporters were shocked as a series of gasps were heard "If those who don't believe that someone like Beast Boy can be the infamous criminal, we have witness reports of him talking to the assassin, Cheshire, her younger sister, Tigress who are both the daughter's of mercenary Sportsmaster. If any of you seen Wanyama, report to the police and do not confront him, he's too dangerous."

In confinement, Brother Blood, who is now just a head and body, watched the news about Wanyama, and is shocked that Beast Boy is the legendary mercenary.

"To think the green brat is actually the legendary Wanyama." Blood spoke "Now that, I didn't see it coming is the real crime."

In Jump City Prison, the villains were shocked when they learned from the news that Beast Boy, the jokester of the Titans, was the legendary criminal Wanyama.

"Beast Boy's is actually, Wanyama!?" Control Freak yells excitedly, like a giddy little schoolgirl. "My arch nemesis is actually my greatest idol!" 

"That barf-face is that legendary criminal?!" Gizmo screeched in a horrifying tone.

"The Brussel sprout is the legendary criminal?" Mad Mod comments as he sips his tea "I wonder what this turn of events will lead to."

"Let me out of this prison!" Adonis shouts from his bars "That green imp owns me a fight! I won't rest until the green bean gets a pounding from me!"

"Eh shut up, Adonis." Dr. Light sneered "We've all wanted to make a name for ourselves by defeating the infamous, Wanyama. If Batman couldn't do it then what makes you think that you or any of us can!?"

In the European Prison under Paris, France, the Brotherhood has heard the news that their ex-Doom Patrol enemy, Beast Boy, turns out to actually be the international criminal known as, Wanyama.

"The green one known as Beast Boy seems to be the spark of an interesting subject, in recent events." The Brain mentioned to his other Brotherhood of Evil, prison mates.

"It appears so, Master." Mallah agrees with his master.

"That doesn't change anything." Madame Rough growls "Wanyama was the only competition that ever took a contract job from me. I swear to sweet Mother Russia that I will have his head on a silver platter!"

Meanwhile, Red X read the papers and has discovered a bounty on Wanyama's head.

"So the Titan's ex-pet is the legendary Wanyama, and the government has set up a high bounty for his head?" Red X said as he smirks evilly, visible with his mask off; revealing his black hair, green eyes, and a scar under his right eye. "I'm getting that bounty and beating Wanyama to a bloody pulp."

In the Doom Patrol HQ, Steve and Rita Dayton looked at the television screen as they saw Beast Boy's face on the screen as the text "Wanyama" is below his face, along with Cheshire beside him.

"That masked bitch somehow brought Garfield's memories back." Rita sneered, as she gives her husband a worried look "We need to get Garfield back, Steve."

"You're right, Rita." Steve replied "We can't let him reveal what we did to him, or the League, Cliff, and Larry will chew us out for it."

At Murakami High, Terra or Tara was seating by an old oak tree doing her homework, when she heard the voice of her friend calling out to her.

"Tara did you hear?" A red headed girl ran up to Terra as she is doing her homework.

"No. What happened?' Terra questions, curiosity in her voice.

"Beast Boy is a criminal." Terra was told by her red headed girl.

"What?! Beast Boy couldn't be a criminal." Terra responds to her friend.

"He is, he's the dangerous merc that went missing years ago. I think he was known as Wanyama." the red haired girl replies "I got to go, cheer practice, don't ya know." Checking her watch, after seeing that it was time to her cheer practice.

"BB, what happened to you?" Terra mutters to herself, before going back to her homework.

This is the ending of chapter seven. I have to announce that the next chapter I will introduce an original character, provided to me by Raven Kight Gardien. If yal would be so inclined, could yal check out draco122 Scooby Doo fic "Shaggy's new life" and if you like that then you can check out his other stories.Raven Kight Gardien suggested that I read these two new fics, so I suggest them to you; "Disregarded" by Reavus, and "The Man Within the Beast" by Lion warrior.


	8. It Begins

_(DISCLAIMER: NEITHER JP-RIDER, NOR MYSELF OWN ANYTHING THAT DC COMICS OWN, AND YES THAT INCLUDES BEAST BOY AND CHESHIRE. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE OC.)_

_Guest- I wasn't meant to be really liked; it was purely a filler chapter._

_Wykkyd970- I like that "No comment. The chapter was too awesome."_

_Guest- You have no idea. I can only hope that JP-Rider, and myself can deliver the scenes to your liking._

_duskrider- Yes that is true about Bushido. _

_JP-Rider- Hellz yeah!_

_Lord Razer- I apologize; I believed her to be of Slavic origin._

_0oyru no yukio0- That's great to hear; as an author I love reading such reviews. Are these so many questions a good thing, or bad?_

Chapter Eight: It Begins

Wanyama and Cheshire were brought back to real life by the sound of someone banging on the warehouse door before it gets kicked in by Tigress, and her companion. Wanyama aware of the two figures approaching his bed with the figure Cheshire wrapped around his figure, uncaring that two people are walking towards her; for she is far too content with her present position in her lover's arm.

"Maybe we should get dressed. I don't think your sister needs to see us naked in bed together; where are your clothes?" Wanyama asks Cheshire in a whisper.

Cheshire jumps to attention at the sudden realization that her baby sister is about to her and her soul mate in bed together. "Shit. Just grab the blanket, and cover us up, they won't know the difference if they can't see our shoulders."

Wanyama obeyed Cheshire's orders, and grabbed the blanket that was down by their waist, and pulled it up to cover their shoulders, while pulling her body closer to his; sharing the warmth that their body creates. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Wanyama asks, still whispering.

Cheshire nods her head "Yes, but it's supposed to hurt the first time. The next will be more pleasurable, Gar."

"Now shh…they are getting closer." Cheshire said, seeing they were coming into range to hear their conversation.

"What are they saying?" Cheshire questions Wanyama.

Wanyama using his superior hearing, listens in on Tigress's and the stranger's conversation.

"What's so funny, Andres?" Tigress asks the figure known as Andres was quietly laughing.

"They're naked under that blanket." Andres answers Tigress.

"And how would you know?" Tigress asks.

"You all always underestimate my hearing." Andres mocks.

"And you underestimate, Wanyama's." Tigress states, as she runs forward to report to her sister, and her future brother in law on the news they read in the newspaper.

Tigress runs up, and jumps onto the bed, in between her sister, and Wanyama. "Come on Jade, wake up." "Wake up, Garfield." Tigress states; pushing both in their shoulders, affectively "waking them up."

"Give us two more days; we haven't seen each other in four years." Wanyama lazily pleads with Tigress, earning a giggle out of Tigress, and her sister, and a snort of annoyance from Andres.

Wanyama hears the annoyance in Andres snort, and isn't happy with it. "And who might you be?" Wanyama asks, careful to hide his own annoyance.

The figure came into clear view for Wanyama, and he is surprised when he sees someone who looks like an Underworld/Assassins Creed crossbreed. "I'm Andres Visest Decus, but you may call me Night Stalker. And you are the infamous Wanyama; mercenary, student to Sportsmaster, Doom Patrol member, and Teen Titans founder, I guess that would make you a traitor." Night Stalker sneers at Wanyama.

"Andres you promised you wouldn't do that." Tigress scolded, as she smacks Night Stalker on the side of his head.

Night Stalker raises his hands in defeat, as he rubs the back of his head "You are correct. I did promise, didn't I? Well I think it's about time I leave; I have business to take care of in Romania." He said, as he disappears into the shadows.

"Who was that guy, Arty?" Wanyama questions Tigress, never taking his eyes off of the fading figure.

"He's my boyfriend." Tigress meekly answers, fearing her future brother in-law's disapproval towards Night Stalker.

"A vampire, your boyfriend is a vampire." Wanyama states, and not even close to a question.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Tigress asks. Her moods slightly picking up at the fact that Wanyama didn't give any disapproval.

"I could smell it on him." Wanyama states; his arms reaching for his jeans, on the floor on his side of the bed. "Arty? Be careful with him. Okay." Wanyama adds, sensing Tigress's need of approval for Night Stalker.

Tigress throws her arms around Wanyama and hugs him for several seconds before she remembered that he was naked, and they had to leave Jump, at that very moment.

"The Titans, and the League posted your image on worldwide broadcast, they are coordinating a massive manhunt for you two. Now get dressed, and let's blow this popsicle stand." Tigress states before she exits the warehouse.

After Tigress closed the door to the warehouse, Cheshire turned to Wanyama with stoic features, slightly concerned. "We need to leave if the League is here. I just got you back, Garfield; I don't plan on loosing you to any more hero types."

Wanyama reaches out with his hands and pulls Cheshire closer to the point what their bodies are touching. "You need not worry my dear; I plan on sticking with you until the day one of us passes to the other side."

Wanyama pulls Cheshire in for a quick simple kiss on the lips, but the sensation was too much for either to handle, and it quickly goes from a simple kiss to a full blown make out session.

Wanyama and Cheshire pull away after a couple minutes, and lean their foreheads on one another's while they breathe heavily.

"Come on babe, let's go." Wanyama whispers as he stands up.

"They're at the South-Side dock." Raven told Robin "I can sense a great amount of love, and, and lust from Beast Boy." Raven adds, after seeing the skepticism on Robin's face.

"Thanks Raven." Robin replies to Raven as he pulls out is communicator and told Aqualad what Raven told him. "Aqualad they're at the South-Side docks; you know what to do."

"Of course." Aqualad firmly replies as he finally gets the chance to wipe that stupid smile off of Beast Boy's face. "I'll be there is a matter of five minutes." Aqualad told Robin.

"Calling all Titans; Wanyama is at the South-Side docks." Robin sends the call to all the open Titan communicators. Which all the Titans replied, that they were on their own individual way to the South-Side docks.

Back at the docks Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress were loading their equipment on the boat when Wanyama hears the distinctive sounds of the T-Car heading for their direction. "Heads up; we have Titans in bound."

"I got it." Tigress replied as she loaded her cross bow with arrows. As the T-Car is on sight, Tigress aims at the car and shoots the tires and head lights, causing the mobile to twirl around and crashed into a warehouse.

Cyborg gets out of the car, along with Bumblebee, Speedy, and Batgirl as they saw the three criminals escaping the docks by boat.

"They're getting away." Speedy said as he aims his bow and arrow.

"Hold it, Arrowhead." Bumblebee ordered "Aqualad has this."

As Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress ride on the boat, away from Jump City, they saw a huge tidal wave coming towards them. Wanyama takes a good look in his eyes as he saw a smirking Aqualad coming towards them.

"Looks like they've send in the pretty boy to get us." Wanyama said, remembering hating Aqualad at first, and now he can sense that the arrogant Atlantean has no hesitation to bring him down "I never liked that guy, smells like rotten fish."

"How are we going to get pass that?!" Tigress panicked after seeing the tidal wave.

"By using his own element against him, of course." Wanyama replied as a huge killer whale appears beside them as it tackles the tidal wave and knock out Aqualad. The three turn the boat away from what's left of the tidal wave.

Aqualad got back from the surface as he saw Wanyama and his accomplices escaping to the other side. Furious, he swam towards them as he reach closer to the boat, but unfortunately for the Atlantean, Wanyama grabs him by the collar as he's under water, revealing gills on his neck, much to Aqualad's shock.

"You've turned into a fish-man!" Aqualad stated "By Atlantis, how can you do that?!"

"I bet the League forgot to mention that I can turn into not only animals, but aliens and other species on Earth." Wanyama replied, as raise his claws and scratch Aqualad's face, leaving a red scratch mark across his face.

Aqualad scream of agony as he felt the scratch mark stings on the salt water. But it wasn't enough as he felt something pierce into his chest. He gasped as he saw Wanyama using his clawed fingers as he pierce 5 holes on Aqualad's chest, causing the Atlantean to cough blood.

"You'll live, for now." Wanyama whispered to Aqualad's ear "You shouldn't underestimate your enemies, Garth, or the next time you won't be so lucky." Wanyama drops Aqualad as the Atlantean falls to the deep water.

"Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Black Lightning, Red Tornado, Lantern Gardner and Captain Atom go after Wanyama. Wondergirl, Red Star, Raven, and Kilowatt go for Cheshire, and Tigress." They all heard the gruff voice of Batman over their com-links.

"Their sending four Titans after you, but I need to leave; they're sending some major League members for me. Be careful." Wanyama states, before he kisses Cheshire on the lips and Tigress of the forehead before he transforms into his Kryptonian form, and flies to meet his enemy.

As Wanyama flew up, he is to face-to-face against the League members sent after him. The League members were shocked when they saw Wanyama in his Kryptonian form.

"You...you were the one who killed Zan and Jayna!" Black Lightning shouts in anger.

"So this is Wanyama," Lantern Guy Gardner said "He doesn't look so tough."

'What a prick' Wanyama thought, as he was behind Guy as he punches the Lantern's back with his hard ironed palm. "You're more arrogant than Aqualad." Wanyama mentions as Guy Gardner falls out of the sky.

"He appeared out of nowhere!" Hawkman states "Is this some kind of teleportation?"

Wanyama briefly appears besides Hawkman as he replied "No, I just fly quickly." He then punched the heroic Thanagarean in the kidney, yelling out "kidney shot", causing Hawkman to cough up blood and plummet to the ground.

"Carter!" Hawkgirl yells as she soars towards Wanyama; blood lust in her eyes, and mace prepped to strike.

Wanyama barely had time to evade before Hawkgirl's mace brushed by his cheek, leaving scratch marks running down his cheek. Hawkgirl swung again, and Wanyama evaded yet again. Hawkgirl swings after swing at Wanyama which he evades each one; each swing bringing them closer to Black Lightning, and Aquaman.

"Aquaman! I'll charge some electricity, and you gather some water, and we'll fry this punk." Black Lightning shouted to Aquaman. Aquaman nods in agreement, and the two Justice League members send their combined attack straight to Wanyama.

"Clever girls. Now I know what to do with Hot…Hawkgirl.' Wanyama thinks as he now starts moving towards the male League members.

As Wanyama gets closer to Lightning and Aquaman, he tunes his hearing to be on the lookout for electricity, and water, which he hears. Wanyama punches Hawkgirl in the stomach, and then throws her into the oncoming attack, and watches as she makes contact, which creates a huge explosion.

"We did it; I've avenged Zan, and Jayna." Black lightning shouts, in obvious smugness in his abilities.

"I wouldn't say that." Came a whisper to Black Lightning's right ear.

Lightning turns around and is shocked, and outraged to see the stoic face of Wanyama right in front of him.

"You will pay for what you did to Zan and Jayna!" Black Lightning shouts, the Wonder Twins were good students when the electric hero ran the school they attended.

"You mean the Wonder Twins?" Wanyama replied "They decided to be heroes, their fate had been sealed. We all know the dangers of this job and they paid the price." Wanyama states with deep respect as he grabs Black Lightning's head, and collides it with his knee, three times before he throws him into the pier.

"If you're here then who did we hit!" Aquaman demands in shock.

Wanyama only smirks, and points at the barely flying figure of Hawkgirl. "I'm surprised she survived that, Thanagarean are made of tougher stuff than I originally thought." "Or maybe it's just h…" Wanyama was interrupted by a huge right hook by Aquaman, sending him across the sky before; Wanyama stopped himself, and raging out and used his superior speed to crash his right fist into Aqualad's jaw, sending the Atlantean plummeting to the water's depths.

Wanyama turns to the two remaining League members, and Wanyama concluded it was time to use the old katana in combat. Wanyama flew with such that speed that Red Tornado never saw his end coming, as Wanyama used his blade to cut the android's head completely off. Captain Atom never even got the chance to retreat; Wanyama brought his blade down the Captain's chest, low levels of radiation leaking out of him. Captain Atom flies up to space so his radiation doesn't cause any harm to the surrounding wildlife.

While on the boat, Cheshire and Tigress were fighting the four Titans sent to capture them. Wonder Girl flew towards Tigress as she swings her lasso towards her, but Tigress dodge the lasso as the blonde archer shoots a net arrow towards the Amazon, who got caught in it as she fell onto the ocean.

Cheshire throws some shurikens towards Red Star and Kilowatt. The two titans dodge the attacks until Cheshire throws flash grenades towards them. As the grenades flashed in front of them, Red Star and Kilowatt are blind.

"Three down, one to go." Tigress mentions as she saw Raven floating in front of them.

Raven glared at Cheshire with her anger rising "You're going to pay for what you did to Beast Boy!" She shouted.

"What? Helping him remember for who he truly is?" Cheshire countered, just as Raven uses her dark powers to lift Cheshire up from the boat.

"You corrupted him!" Raven retorts "He would've stayed with us and still be a hero, but you came along and destroyed his reputation!"

"For your information, witch!" Cheshire began "Wanyama was living a lie! You don't know his hardship more than I do, I was there for him and he was there for me! You don't even know his past."

"What's there to know, he was adopted by the Doom Patrol." Raven retorts.

"You mean they stole him from me!" Cheshire shouts just as an arrow hit Raven by the shoulder, causing the empath to let go of the assassin.

Cheshire lands on the boat as she congratulates, Tigress, "Well done, sister."

"Nobody messes with my sister and tries stealing her future husband or my future brother-in-law away." Tigress states with much pride.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Wanyama asks as he lands on the stolen speed boat. "Alright let's as it was to elegantly put 'blow this popsicle stand.'" Wanyama quotes as he starts up the engine, just to turn it off again at the sight of them being surrounded by the League and Titans.

The Titans that are doing the surrounding are Wondergirl holding Batgirl, Red Star with Raven in his arms rest, and healing from being shot in the shoulder, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Robin riding the air brand new T-Craft, Speedy riding the same thing with Kilowatt, and Kid Flash behind him. The League members Superman, Batman with his Batboat, Green Lantern John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, and Firestorm; all surrounding Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress.

"I don't think we can make it out of this one, babe." Wanyama nervously mentioned to his mate, Cheshire.

"That's not very comforting." Tigress mumbles, as she looks at the small platoon of heroes, ready to take them down.

Cheshire buries herself into Wanyama's embrace in case they get separated yet again. "I refuse to be apart from you again, Garfield."

Wanyama was about to offer some comforting words when they heard the song of a megaphone.

Robin brings up the megaphone as he speaks "Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress, you are all under arrest by the order of the Teen Titans, and the Justice League. Turn yourselves in, or-"

"I do not think that is wise, former apprentice." Everyone looked up and saw, by their surprise, Slade, with his jet boots on.

"Slade!" Robin growled "What are you doing here?"

"I have over three hundred of my Sladebots as you have come to call them; all scattered across the city, and if I press this button then they will all self destruct; taking this city, and the whole population with them." Slade states, enjoying the looks of shock, and anger that runs across the faces of the Titans and some of the League members. Batman and Raven are as stoic as ever.

"Well Superman, Batman, and Robin, you'll have two choices: Wanyama, or this city in flames." Slade told the League and Titans as he pulls out the trigger, and primes it.

Superman knows it's the right thing to do, Batman would always put the innocent people's safety first, and Robin just want to capture him.

"All League members and Titans members find the Sladebots in Jump City and deactivate them now!" Superman ordered as everyone head back to the city.

"This isn't over, Wanyama!" Robin declares as he turns the craft towards the city as the rest of the Titans and Justice League follows in pursuit.

"Thanks, Slady. How can I ever repay you?" Wanyama asks Slade, as the League and Titans slip out of eye sight.

"When I have a job that requires your assistance, you'll assist me, but know this Wanyama; the world knows your back, and there are some people who want you dead, while others would wish to reclaim you." Slade said with respect for a fellow mercenary.

As Slade flies away, Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress disappears while on boat after Cheshire uses her smoke pellets to create a fog.

Robin walks, more like stomp in front of the other heroes into the Towers common room, shouting curses at Slade. The threat of the Sladebots turned out to be a wild goose chase, and it worked; they have no idea where Wanyama escaped too.

"Do you use that mouth to kiss your mother, Boy Wonder?" A mysterious voice sounds from the Titans couch.

"Red-X!" Robin shouts as he pulls out his staff "What do you want?!"

"Chillax, Boy Wonder." The thief replied "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"I don't make deals with criminals." Robin growled.

"But it involves Wanyama's capture." Red-X said, getting Robin's interest "You see, Wanyama took something from me that I can never get back." He brings in a sad tone to easily fool Robin.

"What did he take from you?" Robin asks his curiosity showing in his voice.

"My brother." Red-X answered "Me and my brother lived in a poor neighborhood; we had to steal to survive. Josh always looked out for me when he has to be forced to pick pocket from the rich people. When my brother and I went to score a bank heist, we ran into Wanyama. The guy has eyes of a murderer, so when my brother tries to mug him, he killed him in front of me." His voice became edgy as he continues "Since then, I have sworn vengeance on him. I stole the suit in hoping that one day I get payback, watching him behind bars."

"I'm...sorry about that, Red-X." Robin assured.

"C'mon, Boy Wonder, I'll help you bring in Wanyama, and I'll give back the suit and renounce my thieving ways." Red-X said as he held up his hand to expect an agreement.

Robin hesitated, should he make a deal with Red-X? He then goes back to the time the thief helped him recover his secrets from Ding Dong Daddy and the thief knows what Wanyama's next move is.

"Alright, Red-X, an alliance is sure to help us get Wanyama." Robin replied.

'Excellent and the bounty money, and the glory is mine.' Red-X thought darkly as he shook Robin's hand 'Bird Boy is more gullible than I thought.'

Well that's the eighth chapter of the Return of Wanyama, and I gotta say it is really picking up. Robin is making deal with Red-X, Wanyama escaped, and for all we know Aqualad could be dead. (PLEASE GOD; LET IT BE SO) Info checkout my profile, and please tell me which fic you would like me to start after my prior obligations. In school my favorite subject was history.


	9. Emeraldo & Dark Truths

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN MENTO, RAVAGER, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

_thettbiggestfan- JP-Rider, and myself will do just that._

_bubbajack- Come on, Jacky; BB is the coolest Titan EVER. Wait by personal pairing reference; do you mean an harem, or Terra? Yes it appears Raven might prefer Red Star. I don't know if, Wanyama did in fact kill anyone yet; you'll just have to keep reading to find out. It was a nice touch to bring Slade, and Red-X into the drama. And finally yeah; you do need to update your "shit" I would call them "GOLD" but that's me._

_Wykkyd970- I haven't decided yet. I will NEVER, EVER call him Shazam; he is Captain Marvel._

_jovanchin2013- I couldn't agree with you more._

_Reavus- You'll just have to see about those brownie points._

_Raven Kight- Thank you._

_Lord Razer- No; Jason Todd isn't Red-X._

_JP-Rider- Totally. _

Chapter Nine- Emeraldo & Dark Truths

It has been a week since Wanyama, Cheshire, and Tigress escaped from the Titans and the League. Soon the world now knows that the infamous criminal is back in action. The US government has ordered a high bounty on Wanyama's head, which attracts other villains and mercenaries to track down Wanyama and get the reward. Sadly; there was no luck of finding him, or his partners since they were not on US soil In the Atlantic Ocean, where a cloaked island that's not been classified to exist, where it's uninhabitable with the jungle forest atmosphere. But there is a large hut on the island that's near the sandy beaches.

After Sportsmaster was apprehension and Wanyama's disappearance, Cheshire had to make some deals with a former client, Talia Al Ghul. The League of Assassins had transferred funds for, Cheshire after she had done some assassination jobs. It took Cheshire twenty of these assassination jobs on gangster bosses, a UN representative, 5 Police Officers in Blüdhavon, and 6 attorneys. The result is an uncharted island that is built by the help from the League of Assassins. Cheshire names this island "Emeraldo", because of its green wild life. This island base is only for Cheshire and Tigress to know about, and now Wanyama. The island surprisingly has a hot springs near the water fall. The three wanted teens decide to lay low and to relax in the indoor hot springs.

Garfield came in first, with his green, athletic build showing with his black swimming trunks on. He sits down on the warm water as he felt relaxed from the stress he's filled up. Coming in the springs, he spots Jade and what she wears makes his heart skipped a beat. She has on a green, two piece, string bikini, that is showing a lot of her tanned skin. Garfield looked up and down at her perfect, hourglass figure, with her tied up black hair, her C-cup chest, her swaying hips, pretty thighs, and her well toned legs to her green nail polished toes.

'God she is so beautiful, and the way she wears that green bikini. God; I'm so lucky to have such a sexy woman like her in my life…..as my mate.' Garfield ponders as his eyes never left Jade's figure. 'Damn, she's so, alluring.' Garfield said as his girlfriend walks towards him and steps into the water as she sits beside him.

"Feeling lucky to have someone like me, Gar?" Jade asked with a seductive tone.

"I recognize your leg…..that was back in that diner when we made out in the restroom." Garfield replied, with his hand gliding Jade's thigh to her butt.

Jade giggled as she respond "You are so cute, Garfield, you always get so touchy around me."

"When we were kids; we didn't have these hormones back then, so when we did touch each other, it was more innocent." He said as he unlaced Jade's bikini bottom.

Jade, realizing what he's about to do, decides to do the same "Well I guess since we're in the hot springs, it's only natural that we bathe together….in nude." She has her hand up from the water, holding Gar's swimming trunks.

Garfield did the same as he held up Jade's string bikini bottom. The two laugh as they splash each other with the water, as Jade dives in, taking her bikini off as both play in the nude.

/

On the next few days, Garfield is standing on the balcony, wearing a black suit with a rose on it. He can feel the air breezing towards him. He hasn't felt this way since he lived in Africa when he was younger; living with his parents.

"How do I look, Gar?" Garfield turns around and saw his mate, Jade, standing on the doorway, wearing a green qipao dress with short sleeves that stops to her shoulders, a chest window on her chest, as the dress is well fitting her waist, and the dress has two slits on opposite sides to show her creamy thighs and legs, and dark green strapped high heels. Jade was blushing as she has her hair tied back like a bun with a white flower tied to it.

"You look lovely, Jade." Garfield replies as he hears the song "You Only Live Twice" by Nancy Sinatra, playing from the IPad that's on a table. The two came closer together as the song plays.

"This song had always made me think of you." Garfield states as he holds out his hand for Jade to grasp.

Jade extends her hand, and places it on Garfield's as he pulls her close, and placed his hands on her waist; as the pair start to slow dance to the song.

Jade placed her head into Garfield's shoulder and shutter with joy. "I love your green qipao, my dear." He boldly said.

"You only say that because you can see my chest and the view of my legs is pretty great too." Jade giggles as, Garfield peers at the legs being revealed by the dresses leg slits.

Garfield's hand moved down to feel Jade's leg as his hand slides down to the back her thigh "Why Jade, you're not wearing any panties." He whispered into her ear.

Jade placed her head on Garfield's neck as she purrs "Let's do this in my room."

Garfield offers no hesitation as he picks up, Jade as he holds her with her opened chest on his face and his hands wrapping around her legs as he takes her to her room.

/

As Garfield took his mate to her room, or "they're room", he placed Jade onto the bed as the green clad assassin smiles at her mate, undoing the straps of her heels. When he slips them off, he licks the soles of her feet as he kiss her legs all the way under her qipao dress. Jade moans as she feels the kisses of her lover in that area. She gets up as she rips the suit off, it was then the two stripped each other from their clothing as they are in bed, naked. Gar was on top of Jade, as you can hear the moaning and grunts coming from the hallways. Yes, it was like their jungle fever. Gar's lips pressed into Jade's, and then, time went by as they make passionate love for each other. It was a good thing Artemis sleeps with her headphones on.

/

Throughout the month, Wanyama has been training to gain his muscles back. All those years as the Doom Patrol's lackey and being the Titans pet had hindered his growth. He went hunting as he found some rabbits to eat, and the seagulls had some good meat on them.

As for Wanyama; he wasn't a vegetarian like, Beast Boy was; he even considers the taste of tofu quite disgusting. He was an omnivore, so he eats veggies and meat to balance out his diet. After a good workout regiment; Wanyama has regained his lost muscles. He got his 6 pack back and is much stronger than his ropey form, as a Titan. All those years a being brainwashed into the hero work had only proved to hold him back.

Cheshire has been with her lover quite a lot. She recalls back to when they were training in an uncharted island that her father has send them there to fend for themselves for a year. Her father even contacted his old friends, Deadshot and Deathstroke, to become "The hunters" while she and Wanyama became "The prey" to play in a game of cat and mouse. It was kind of hell for them, but it amazes her that how Wanyama protected her from getting hurt, as they manage to survive the island and outwitted Deadshot and Deathstroke once in awhile.

She gazed at Wanyama from the balcony, as he is out in the tall grass, shirtless and is getting ready to pounce at a rabbit "Wanyama has gotten sexier when he regained his muscles, not to mention taller." She said to herself. She is now wearing a lime-green robe that reaches down to her knees.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Artemis asked as she comes towards her sister, she wears a yellow tank top and blue shorts.

"Nothing much, Artemis, just starring at Wanyama getting ready to- oh there he goes!" She shouts as she watched her lover grabbing a rabbit as he snaps its neck.

"Circle of life." Wanyama said as he raises his dinner to show his mate and her sister.

"I remember he would grab and eat snakes for food." Cheshire said as she waves at her mate "You know, I'm thinking about having some fish."

/

Another month has passed, as Wanyama and Cheshire continues to spend time together by training. Tigress suggested calling in some old friends, so it was decided that they should leave the island as Tigress has a private jet for them to ride on. They're suited up and are ready to go.

As the trio rides on the jet that they're in, Wanyama asked Tigress "So who are we meeting, Arty?"

"Well, we're going to meet up with Ravager and her girlfriend, along with Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost." Tigress replied.

Wanyama remembers his old sparring partner, Ravager, who he remembers trying to hit on Cheshire and would fight for her love. "Guess, Rose found someone who she can hit on, and not my Jade." He said, making Cheshire blush underneath her mask "But who are Icicle Jr and Killer Frost?"

"They're new." Cheshire replied "Cameron Mahkent is the son of Icicle Sr., a mutant that is born with a cronogetic body. Killer Frost was a scientist name Crystal Frost, who had a freak accident and her whole body now runs with ice. Now she lives on in a life of crime, and unlike Icicle Jr, her ice is deadly."

"They sound like nice people." Wanyama joked.

"Oh, they are, once you get to know them." Tigress said as she flew the plane towards her destination in the warehouse harbor of Star City.

As they land their cloaked jet near the harbor, the three sneaked in to the warehouse they're supposed to go to. Once they found the meeting place, Tigress types in the password as the door opens itself.

As the three enters, Wanyama sniffs the familiar scent that he recognized. It smelled like Deathstroke, but different. He even felt the air colder than how hot it was outside today.

"Every rose has its thorns, Ravager." Wanyama said as appearing from the shadows is a silver girl with an orange and black mask with one eye on the right. Next to her is a Japanese girl wearing a bandage shirt, a white jacket, and red baggy pants, and holding a sword.

"Long time, no see, Wan'." Ravager replied "Meet my new girlfriend, Katana. Met her during an assigned mission in Bangkok 2 years ago."

"Aisatsu, Wanyama-Senpai." Katana said as she bows to Wanyama.

"Anata mo, Katana-Kōhai." Wanyama responded as he bows back before turned to Ravager "I see that you didn't put on some moves with Jade, Rose."

"I would, but she was all 'Wanyama, Wanyama, Wanyama' after you disappeared." She said while imitating Cheshire "So I leave her alone and sometimes teamed up with her during missions, but I didn't put any moves on her, just so you know."

Wanyama just rolled his eyes as he asks "Anyway, where's the rest?"

"Right here, boss man!" Replied the teen whose body is made of ice, but wears winter clothing that makes him resemble the Snow Miser from the Rankin-Bass Christmas specials. Next to him is a blue skinned girl wearing a black corset and black skin-tight pants with combat boots on. Wanyama figure they're Icicle Jr and Killer Frost.

"I believe you're the ice couple Tigress talks about." Wanyama said.

"I can't believe it!" Icicle Jr squealed as he shakes Wanyama's hand with both of his hands "It's an honor to meet ya, Mr. Wanyama! Can I call you Wayne?"

"I see you're a huge fan." Wanyama comments as Icicle Jr. viciously shakes his hand.

"Dude, you are the definition of teen-villainy!" Icicle Jr comments "I was just a kid, a freak made of ice, but when I saw you tackle Superman years ago, I was inspired by your strength! Since then, I graduated HIVE Academy, moved up to Coast City, becoming the new hot-shot villain, Icicle the Second!" He earns a smack in the head by Killer Frost.

"Cool your jets, Cam." Frost scold, as she turns to Wanyama, "So you're the green merc that the Justice League's been fussing on about."

"Yeah, and now that we're here; let's get to business." Wanyama said as he saw the fellow villains and mercs gather around at the table. Wanyama holds four pictures of the Doom Patrol scattered around the table.

"The Doom Patrol?" Ravager questioned.

Wanyama began "Four years ago, I was assigned to infiltrate Doom Patrol HQ, but I went MIA on that day, and for some reason they did something to me to become their poster boy, Beast Boy."

"Really? I thought you were like, under cover." Junior said.

"That would be the case, but in those four years, I was a different person." He points two pictures of Mento and Elasti-Girl "These two turned me into some hippy that eats that nasty tofu shit, and made me weak. Who knew being a brainwashed hero could hold you back."

"But Gar, the Doom Patrol went MIA when the news hit." Tigress stated "Even if we infiltrate their HQ, they won't be there."

"Don't worry, because I know all of their hiding places." Wanyama said as he gives a smirk.

/

The team that consist of Wanyama, Cheshire, Tigress, Ravager, Katana, Icicle Jr, and Killer Frost, as they're grouped in a recon mission. The gang have located a Doom Patrol mansion HQ in New York.

As they found the door gate to the base, Wanyama now gives the plan "Tigress, Icicle Jr, and Frost are with me. Cheshire, you, Ravager, and Katana, make sure no one comes in."

"But I want to come, Wanyama." Cheshire said her tone flooded with worry.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Jade. Now that I have the others with me, I promise to comeback." Wanyama assured as he kissed Cheshire on the lips, then turns to Ravager "Watch her, for me."

Ravager nodded as Wanyama, Tigress, and the two ice villains went to get inside the mansion, ready to confront the Doom Patrol.

"Be careful, Garfield." Cheshire whispered, hoping her lover to comeback.

/

As they went further down the halls that leads them to the base. Everyone is silent, but the most silent person out of them is Wanyama. He recalls the times when he remembers how controlling Steve and Rita were, and he was too blind about it as Beast Boy. He recalls how much of a drill Sergeant Steve was and how smothering Rita was. He will find those answers out of them, with any means necessary.

As they searched everywhere and no sign of them. Wanyama suggested the library as they all went in the Dayton manor library. Once there, Wanyama lead them to a book shelf as he picked a book, which activates the entrance to a secret hiding room of the Doom Patrol.

"This is so Scooby Doo." Icicle Jr quipped as the others entered the path to the hidden room.

/

"Have you found him yet, Steve?" Elasti-Girl asked her husband.

Mento was at the computer, looking for Garfield's location. Ever since the news hit, the remaining Mento ordered the Doom Patrol to hide underground. Only Mento and Elasti-Girl knows about the news, as for Robotman and Negative Man, they're unaware about Beast Boy and are told that an enemy is after them and they must go underground to prepare.

"Nothing, Rita." Mento replied to his wife, "Where ever Garfield is, it's a matter of time before the League finds out."

"If I get my hands on that mask bitch for taking my son away, I'll-" Rita's words were cut short as a knife was thrown closed to her face as it hit the wall.

"Don't talk about my mate like that, Rita, or the next time you do; it's your throat that suffers." Wanyama angrily said with a dark tone of voice that would make Slade proud, as stood by the door, flipping a shuriken up and down.

Mento looked angrily at Wanyama, as he shouts "You're not going anywhere this time, Garfield!" He then prepares a telepathic attack to Wanyama's mind, but he is prevented by a force preventing from knocking out Wanyama.

"After my revival, I've made sure that wear a mind blocker amulet that, Cheshire gave me in case I was to ever run into someone like you, Mento." Wanyama told them as he holds a red gem tied around his neck.

Before Mento and Elasti-Girl do anything, they are trapped in frozen ice as Icicle Jr freezes them, only to leave their heads unfrozen.

"Did I do well, Wayne? Did I, did I?" Icicle Jr asked.

"You sure did, Ice J." Wanyama replied.

'He gave me a nickname!' Junior mentally squealed like a fanboy getting a compliment from his idol.

Appearing from the other door is Robotman and Negative Man as they saw Mento and Elasti-Girl trapped in ice. They are about to do something, but Tigress sneaks up behind and placed an EMP arrow on Robotman's back, and an inhibitor collar on Negative Man's neck. Icicle Jr freezes them to the wall as well as all the Doom Patrol are trapped in ice.

Killer Frost appears next to Tigress as she placed her hand on Rita's neck, "Now you're going to tell us everything-"

"Not her, Frost." Wanyama said as he points to Mento "He's the one we should interrogate."

Frost smirked as she places her fingers closer to the helmetless Mento's forehead.

"You are familiar to what Killer Frost's ice can do to heated body temperatures? Instant frost-bite; just like her namesake." Wanyama said, looking at his shuriken.

"Hey kid, is that you?" Robotman asked.

"Why yes Cliff, and as you should know I'm not, Beast Boy anymore, in fact, I never was Beast Boy, or Garfield Steve Dayton." Wanyama explained, as he saw the shocked faces of his so called 'family' "Now I want some answers, and if you don't answer what you did do to me, four years ago; I'll make you suffer!" Wanyama demanded.

Steve and Rita were silent as Wanyama glared at them some more, when they hear him shouted "Well?" They knew they can't hide the truth.

It was then Rita began to speak "Me and Steve always wanted a son." Wanyama looked at Rita with a stern look "After me and Steve got married, we planned on having our own son to raise for our own family, but it turns out that I'm sterile."

"Rita and I were devastated about it and we talked about adoption." Steve's turn to speak "But there weren't any more kids with metahuman powers, so we gave that up. That is until you came along Wanyama. When you sneaked into our HQ, I knocked you out with a mental attack. I was thinking of turning you in to the police, but Rita saw you a second hope for us to have a child, and I saw you as an opportunity."

Everyone in the room was shocked by the reveal, including Cliff and Larry as they looked at Steve and Rita with no sympathy just like everyone else.

Wanyama held onto the shuriken tightly as Mento continued "Just a little memory alternation and make sure there aren't any triggers to remember who you are, and your personality has been altered because, well, you were a child back then, but was acting like an adult." A shuriken went to the ice, and was close to Mento's neck.

Wanyama was breathing heaving, as he glared at, Steve and Rita with an intense look that will make Batman jealous "You, fucking bastard and your fucking whore of a wife!"

"Garfield, young man; you better watch your mouth!" Rita scolded, until she was slapped by Tigress.

"Thanks, Tigress." Wanyama said as he glared at Rita "You don't have the right to say my name, bitch! Not only did you two screwed up my life, and take me away from my mate, and future wife and the mother of my children, but you think you can used me as your heroic puppet and can control me whatever you like? Jail would've been a nice place rather than being the Doom Patrol's lackey." He finished with a dark tone as he held another shuriken and pointed it near Steve's jaw, but lowered it when he gave his ex-parents a glare "You and your over-size whore are disowned as my parents, because I know who my real parents are, and Mark and Marie Logan aren't you two.

"Oh, and also, I don't give a damn that you don't approve Cheshire, because she is my mate and my parents would love her no matter who she is." Wanyama added as he hears his com link from Cheshire.

"Wanyama, the League is coming here; Ravager hijacked a van for us to escape." Cheshire said through the com-link.

"Time to move, our business here is over." Wanyama said as the group followed.

"Kid, wait!" Cliff shouts as Wanyama turned around "Me and Larry didn't know what Steve and Rita did to you, honest." Wanyama can hear the truth from the edge of their voices and the steady beat of their heartbeats.

Wanyama smiled as he shouts "At least I still have my uncles." He then ran off as the rest of the group did, leaving the Doom Patrol trapped on thin ice, literally.

Minutes passed, as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern Stewart, Green Arrow, and Black Canary founded the Doom Patrol and breaks them out of ice. It was then Batman confronted Mento "Steven Dayton, we are going to have a long talk."

"We have nothing on Wanyama, Batman." Mento lied.

Batman pulls up a shuriken, which reveals to have a mini recorder inside the hand holder. He pressed the end to hear the message play.

"**Just a little memory alternation and make sure there aren't any triggers to remember who you are, and your personality has been altered because, well, you were a child back then, and was acting like an adult."**

"You and your wife are going to be under League custody and stand trial for misusing your powers on villains." Batman told them with a disgusted tone.

Steve and Rita were placed with power inhibitor collars as they are escorted by Superman.

"Hold it, Big Blue." Larry said before he lands a punch across his former leader's face "Me and Cliff will be presented as eye witnesses, and we can tell you the full story on what happened to Garfield Logan."

Superman nodded, as he escorts Steve and Rita to the Javelin, while Batman looked at the Shuriken, and figures out Wanyama's next destination. He picks up his communicator and contacted his former ward "Robin, Wanyama is heading down to Blackgate."

Well, well, well; that's was a damn good chapter. JP-Rider was the writer of this chapter; just like I'm the writer of the third chapter of HoneyBeast as well as the fourth chapter. Also please check out JP-Rider's fics "GreenLove"; I've written one chapter that has Stargirl, and I am working on another that involves Harley Quinn. Also checkout out fic "HoneyBeast," and all his other amazing fics. And there is a friend of mine who I have known for many, many years. Her name is Lunawolfmoon, and their called "Helga and Her Crazy Hormones", and "The Secret of Cindy Vortex" I must say; that her story has me hooked, line, and sinker.


	10. Jailbreak & Cheshire!

_Wykkyd970- You'll damn right they deserved it. To answer your question I would be a villain; I'm far too selfish of a person to be one of those goody goodies. JP-Rider says that he would be a hero, because he likes to help people._

_thettbiggestfan- *Blush* I wouldn't say the best fanfic ever, but thank you none the less. I can say that this is the greatest Beast Boy/Cheshire fanfic EVER._

_Raven kight- I see Batman more of the Justice League TV more than the Arkham video games Batman._

_JP-Rider- Solid!_

_Lord Razer- Right on._

Chapter Ten- Jailbreak & Cheshire!

At the Watchtower, Batman has assigned Green Arrow, Black Canary, B'wana Beast, Vixen, Question, Huntress (Who was with Question for help of research), Vigilante, and Vibe to guard at Blackgate Island at Gotham. Robin has gathered the remaining Titans, including Red-X, as they are watching over Blackgate too, except for Aqualad, who's still healing from his last encounter with Wanyama. If it weren't for Tramm saving him from the deep sea, he would be bleeding to death.

The dark knight walks into the interrogation room to see Superman and Wonder Woman interrogating Steve Dayton and Rita Farr, whom they'll be put on trial by the Justice League thanks to the evidence pf the recording, and their former teammates, Larry and Cliff, ratting them out.

To Batman, Bruce, he looked at Dayton and is disgusted by his actions. Bruce never approved of the Doom Patrol Leaders rash actions when he risk his teams lives by making every mission is the last, but what he finds the most atrocious that they've brainwashed a minor criminal into being their adopted son, which pisses the cape crusader off.

As he enters the interrogation room, Batman sat next to Superman and Wonder Woman to interrogate the Doom couple. "What you will say will be put against you when you're put under trial, so here is the question that I want answers from you two: why didn't you notify the League when you have Garfield Logan, aka Wanyama, in your hands?" Batman said with a dark tone.

Mento doesn't even flinch under the Dark Knights glare, but he does seem a bit twitchy. "We had no reason to do such a thing. He is our son."

"No he is not, he's a dangerous criminal that you harbored and didn't bother to call us." The dark knight countered.

"And what, let you take our little miracle away from us?" Rita sneered.

"Garfield is our son, so our actions are justified." Steve defensively said, banging the table with his cuffed hands.

"By Hera, they're becoming delusional." Wonder Woman states as Superman nodded.

"Say that again, woman!" Rita angrily shouts, trying to grow into size but her inhibitor collar shocks her from doing so.

"What has happened to you two?" Superman asked "You two were supposed to be heroes, and the richest couple of Dayton Industries, how can you have fallen so low like this? Steve, you know you shouldn't have used your powers to make Wanyama into your son, if we learned who he really was now, child service will take him away."

"And you, Rita, how can you get along with this? Making a known teen criminal into some brainwashed puppet?" Wonder Woman asked.

Both Steve and Rita all gave stoic faces that changed into insane expressions as Steve replied "Don't you see, Superman? You, of all people should know that if things were my way, we don't have to send criminals anymore. Making Wanyama forget that he even had, Cheshire for a girlfriend is just the kicker; making him a hero should give us an award!" Steve shouts "You leaguers are always saying stuff about rejuvenating criminals like Joker, Cheetah, and Luthor, but with my mind I can make them good, just like Wanyama!"

"And he would've been my perfect son." Rita states as her eyes twitched and her voice became raspy "I would keep him from the dangers of the world, have him weak and depend on his parents. We're more destined to be Garfield's parents, not his dead ones!"

"Yeah, why should he care about them? They're dead!" Steve boldly replied.

Both Steve and Rita got punched in the faces by Batman and Wonder Woman, as they fall down on the table. Superman just stood there, knowing that the crazy couple just slandered the boy's parents pisses of both Batman, Wonder Woman, and himself. They walked out of the interrogation room to discuss the current events.

"Never seen heroes fall into something like this." Superman said sadly "It makes me afraid of what happens to other heroes as well."

"I've been keeping an eye on them since they have Wanyama as Beast Boy." Batman admitted "I find it strange that they would have Beast Boy, with no record under the name Garfield Dayton, and Wanyama disappearing at the same time. Now this just confirms my theory, and actual evidence to make those two guilty."

"So what do we do, now?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We'll have Flash, Zatanna, Red Tornado, and Captain Atom to guard Steve and Rita, while we head to Blackgate." Batman said as Superman and Wonder Woman nodded an agreement.

/

A month has passed as the criminal gang made up of Wanyama, Cheshire, Tigress, Ravager, Katana, Icicle Jr, and Killer Frost, as they're hiding in Bane's secret bases since Bane is in Blackgate Prison, which they're planning on to break in.

Cheshire was just coming out of the bathroom after feeling dizzy this morning. She has been feeling tired and stressed out lately and when she felt a bump on her stomach, she muttered herself "I'm getting fat, and I really need to stop eating all those fishies."

As Cheshire joins the group in the living room, Wanyama was just setting up some plans to how to break in Blackgate "Alright, now that everyone's here, it's time for the plan to break in and get Sportsmaster out."

After Wanyama told them the plan, Tigress went to the closet and opens the door to reveal a tied up Joker, all beaten up and bleeding from the claw marks from his ribs.

"You kiddies think you've got me?" Joker said "Harley or Batsy will find me, and when they do..."

"Last I checked, we bribed Harley Quinn to give out your location." Wanyama said simply, with a smirk.

"What?!" Joker yelled, "That double crossing bitch, when I get my hands on her-"

"Actually, you're not going to find her." Wanyama told him as he unsheathes his claw with his index finger "Because I have some unfinished business with you."

/

Robin, Batgirl, Cyborg, Raven, Red Star, and the rest of the Titans are guarding the prison wing that contains the super-criminal masterminds and mercenaries, such as: Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Bane, KGBeast, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Bronze Tiger, Music Miester, Atomic Skull, Firefly, Dodger, Merlyn, Icicle Sr, Shade, Professor Ivo, Solomon Grundy, Magpie, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Clock King, Giganta, and Mirror Master. But the criminal they need to keep locked up the most is Sportsmaster, who's been pretty quiet in his cell. The rest of the Titans are with the other league members to guard outside and inside of the prison.

Since the news about Beast Boy is actually Wanyama, all the villains who have encountered the youngest mercenary were shocked, but only Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd knew this and notify that Wanyama was brainwashed. The two criminal geniuses have big plans when they're broken out.

"We've been here for a month, and there are still no signs of Beast Boy, and Cheshire." Raven complained.

"Relax, comrade Raven, the Batman told us that he'll be here." Red Star assured her, which makes Raven smile.

"Silly girl, do you still think Wanyama is the 'hero' Beast Boy you hope for?" Lex Luthor said from his cell, reading stock exchange, as Raven gave a cold glare.

"Watch it, Luthor; you've might've awakened her demon side to do the same what she did to Dr. Arthur Light." Grodd said, as both villains snickered.

Raven was about to retaliate, but is stopped by Robin "Don't retaliate them, Raven, that's just what they want you to do."

"Yeah, take it from experience with boy shorts here." Batgirl replied, as Robin blushed.

Robin's T-comm. activated as he saw his former mentor on the screen "Robin. We've just received word from Gordon at Gotham that the Joker has been found dead, with claw marks in his head. Believed to have punctured his brain. Wonder Woman, Superman, and myself are going to Gotham to investigate, you and the other Titans, and League members stay here, and prepare for Wanyama, and the others." Batman commands Robin as he was forcefully cradled by Wonder Woman, which can be seen from the window of the prison.

'I told you, you'll d be in my arms one day, Bruce.' Wonder Woman thought as she carried Batman to Gotham with a laughing Superman tailing behind.

"BB would've loved to have seen that. He is a major BM/WW shipper." Cyborg states as he numbly watches the scariest man alive was being carried like a child.

"What the Hell's a BM/WW shipper?" Lex asked nonchalantly.

"Kids these days, Lex." Grodd replied while reading Animal Farm "Using a new form of slang so we adults will never understand them."

/

Driving through the bridge that leads to Blackgate, a black escort van came and passed through the entrance as the guard came and asked the blonde driver "State your business."

"Got some new inmates here for transport." The driver replied, as she holds her identification as her name is "Jane Smith."

"Alright, you can go." The guard said as the driver continues to drive through the prison, unknown to him, the driver is actually Tigress in disguised.

/

Speedy, Red Star and Raven stand at the prison entrance as they see two attractive females in prison guard uniforms bring up one attractive female, and one male. The three recognize them as Icicle Jr and Killer Frost.

"Yo, Red, Check out the sexy babes, heading our way." Speedy stated as Raven felt a wave of jealousy go through her at the prospect of Red Star checking out any of the three approaching women.

"No thank you comrade. I am fine here." Red Star replies as he takes a step closer to a now calming, Raven.

"Stick to the plan: We enter the prison, Wanyama and Cheshire turn off the security system, and then we bust out every single inmate." Ravager whispered to Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. as she and Katana drag them out of the escort van.

As the disguised guards and the prisoners passed by the titans through the entrance, Raven noticed a smirk across Icicle Jr's face. At first, Raven have a bad feeling, but scoffs it off as she concludes that the ice-theme villain is just being cocky.

The disguised Ravager and Katana walked down the corridor pass the three Titans; with their friends Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost in power nullifying handcuffs. They continued to walk down the hall till the voice of Icicle Sr called out.

"Junior? What the hell are you doing here?" Icicle Sr. called out to his handcuffed son.

Icicle Jr. was about to respond when he was silenced by Ravager. "Don't worry sir. We're here to bust you all out, and cause some madness. Do you by any chance know where Sportmaster is?" Ravager responded to Icicle Sr.

"I'm right here, young lady." Sportsmaster gruff voice carried out of his cell, as his face came to view.

"Wanyama where are you with the security system?" Ravager asks over the com-link; turning her attention away from Sportsmaster, and to her girlfriend and her two 'captives.'

"Almost there; just keep walking to the cell block." Wanyama replies.

"We're already here!" Ravager growls in irritation. "You'll a bit rusty."

"Then prep Sportsmaster for evacuation; we'll have security off in two minutes top." Wanyama growls back, but he knows that Ravager is correct in his skills.

"Hello sir. I'm Ravager, and I'm here with your daughters and Wanyama; we're here to bust you out." Ravager states as she steps closer. "In roughly one minute all of these cells will open, and then we'll leave."

"Wanyama; Garfield is really back?" Sportsmaster asks as his eyes widen in shock before they narrow, and a devious smirk forms on his lips.

"Yes sir." Ravager replies as her own devious smirk appears, and a glint shines in her eye.

"Proceed to let Ice J, and Frosty 'escape', it is time to let the fireworks blast." Wanyama ordered to his teammates through the com-link. "Ice J, you and Frosty cause the distraction so we can successfully get the villains out, and most importantly get Sportsmaster free…..Cheshire said to tell her father hi." Ravager heard a sigh from Wanyama and a giggle from Cheshire before she turned to Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost.

Ravager and Katana proceed to do as they were ordered when suddenly heard Cheshire growling at her; demanding to know if she had told her father that she had said hi yet. "Sir; Cheshire said 'hi.' God what is with her recently? One minute she is all rainbows and sunshine, and the next she is fire and brim stone. Only Wan is brave enough to fall in love with her. No offense sir."

"She just got her mate back; she is also currently in the motions of getting her father out of prison, and back home….wouldn't you be acting weird?" Katana calmly breaks the silence following Ravager's rant about Cheshire.

"Whatever." Ravager dismissed after she finished tampering with Killer Frost's handcuffs; allowing her powers to come back to life.

Icicle Jr laughs as he freezes the bars of the inmates, including his father's "Break out time, people! Wanyama has given you all a get out of jail free card!" He rambles.

Speedy, Raven, and Red Star were about to switch shifts with Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Wondergirl when they heard the noises of laughter and cheering coming from the hall. They were shocked to see the two prisoners they pasted them less than ten minutes ago running towards them; along with the two prison guards who are now wearing their normal uniforms. And behind them were the onslaught of Blackgate Prison's super villain criminal inmates: Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Bane, KGBeast, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Bronze Tiger, Music Miester, Atomic Skull, Firefly, Dodger, Merlyn, Icicle Sr., Shade, Professor Ivo, Solomon Grundy, Magpie, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Clock King, Giganta, Mirror Master, and finally Sportsmaster.

Ravager was now running at the front of the pack when she heard from Wanyama stating that the security system was now off, and that they should get out of there before they called in Superman or anymore League members. "Alright, Wanyama got the security system down; let's bust out of this hellhole." Ravager yelled back to the tailing villains.

The villains roared in victory as they saw the three Titans leave via Raven's portal.

"Giganta; it's time to grow." Lex Luthor ordered "We have so much work to do."

Giganta nodded as she grew 10 feet tall as she literally breaks out of the prison as she carries Lex Luthor, Professor Ivo, Merlyn, Dodger, and many of the Legion of Doom in her hands.

"They've broken out of their cells." Red Star reported to Robin as everybody turns their attention to Blackgate as they witness Giganta bust through the roof, and the other supervillains use that whole escape.

As the titans and the league regroup, they are shocked to see a handful of villains escaping and causing mayhem. They proceed to charge at them as they battle the villains with every might. Green Arrow and Black Canary fights Captain Boomerang, and Clock King. Huntress, and Wonder Girl tackles Cheetah, Atomic Skull, and Firefly, Hotspot handles the Ice Villains, but is cornered, Wilderbeest, Vixen, and B'wana Beast battles Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, and Bronze Tiger, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, and Red Star fights KGBeast, Sportsmaster, Solomon Grundy, and Magpie. Vigilante, Vibe, Kid Flash, and Question fights off Two-Face, Music Miester, Killer Croc, and Mirror Master.

Wanyama and Cheshire came out of the vents as they met up with Ravager and Katana.

"Wan, Chesh, nice to see you two have finally made it to the party." Ravager calls out sarcastically to her two long time best friends.

Cheshire only nods in response while Wanyama pulls out his katana, and met the eyes of Bushido who was readying himself for his fateful duel with the dangerous merc, Wanyama. And at the same time Cheshire is confronted with a familiar face of Speedy.

"Ready for a rematch!" Speedy yells as he readies his bow with energy arrows.

Cheshire doesn't spend the breath to respond; she only jumps at the red costumed archer. Cheshire goes for the immediate victory by crashing her fists onto the archer's head, but the fact that, Cheshire is low on energy and is moving rather sluggish gives, Speedy the edge in the fight. Cheshire throws her knifes, but Speedy is able to back them away with his bow, and fire an energy arrow which by luck, Cheshire managed to evade. These sluggish movements were not going unnoticed by a certain green man as he clashes katanas with the Japanese born swordsman.

'Jade doesn't look like she can hold out. I'll have to finish this duel and help my mate.' Wanyama thought as he brought his katana back to his side; steadying his heart beat for the final clash of blades between the two swordsmen, and at one point fellow Titans. "I'm sorry, Bushido but this has to end." Wanyama shouts.

Elsewhere, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, and Red Star are dealing with Sportsmaster, KGBeast, Solomon Grundy, and Magpie. Sportsmaster hits his explosive hockey pucks towards Cyborg, as Solomon Grundy tries to swat Bumble Bee as she keeps zapping his ears. KGBeast keeps firing at Red Star as Raven tries to get Megpie off of her when the black corset woman tries to take her belt from her waist.

"Shiny, shiny." Magpie chants as she reaches for Raven's sash.

"Get off of me, and watch where you're touching!" Raven demands as she chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as Magpie is knocked down to the wall.

Sportsmaster manage to knock Cyborg and Bumble Bee out with his explosive hockey pucks, as well as KGBeast manages to shoot Red Star in the leg, causing the Soviet Captain to fall down.

"This is fun, shooting down these punks I mean." KGBeast said.

"Yeah, and it's time to meet good old Wanyama, and my daughters." Sportsmaster replied.

The rest of the Titans and the League are doing their best as they can against the villains. Hot Spot tries to corner up the ice villains, but they cornered him. Green Arrow and Black Canary lost to Captain Boomerang and Clock King after the two villains combined their forces. Wilderbeest, Vixen, and B'wana Beast are no match against Bronze Tiger, Grodd, and Black Manta. Question manages to beat Two-Face in a fist fight, but Mirror Master rescues Two-Face into his mirror world after defeating Vibe. Vigilante manages to capture Music Miester, but he and Kid Flash weren't a match for Killer Croc's brute force. Atomic Skull, Shade, and Firefly manage to escape without fighting the league or the Titans.

Meanwhile, Robin and Batgirl tries to confront Wanyama until they are blocked by Bane, now charged with venom through his veins as he proceeds to attack two wards of his arch nemesis.

"Move it, Bane, we're here to capture Wanyama!" Robin barked at the Hispanic criminal.

"I believe you will not, my friend." Bane replied as he gets pumped up "I owe Wanyama my freedom, and since the Batman isn't around, you two perras won't stand a chance!"

"Um, last time I checked, we've beaten you before." Batgirl states.

"That was then," Bane then grew bigger as he grabbed a pavement and threw it at the two Titans "And this is now! Adios, Robin and Batgirl!" Bane yelled as he threw the pavement towards the two partners of Batman.

"Look out!" Batgirl yelled as she shoved herself to Robin, as the pavement missed them both but hits the wall. Batgirl was on top of Robin as the two stared at each other for a minute as they made eye contact. But they broke it off as Bane made his getaway.

Robin and Batgirl watch as Bane disappeared and then they turned their attention back to Wanyama and were shocked and sickened when they saw Wanyama brought his katana down with such force that when his blade made contact with Bushido's, the young Japanese samurai's right arm snapped. Bushido yelped in pain as he whispered "I am defeated, you can now take my life as you wish, Wanyama."

"No, I don't strike down an opponent after defeat unless that opponent has ill intent." Wanyama told him "Right now, I have to help my mate; have that arm checked out." Wanyama said as he rushes to assist his mate.

'Even though we are enemies, he sees me as an equal.' Bushido thought 'Wanyama, I hope the next time our paths cross; I will get stronger, and defeat you, my arch-rival.'

Wanyama was running towards Speedy with death in his eyes when he felt two objects cut him in his cheeks. Wanyama turns to see Robin and Batgirl holding their Bat/Robin-a-rang, with cocky smirks on their lips. Wanyama was about to advance when Ravager and Katana appeared in front of the two sidekicks of Batman.

Robin looked in shock that the platinum hair girl dressed up like a female Slade. Seeing this, Wanyama continues to go after Speedy.

"Let me guess, your one of Slade's new apprentices?" Robin retorts.

"Daughter, actually." Ravager corrected as she draws her swords as well as Katana "I'm going to enjoy cutting up the Dark Knight's little choir boy." She said with a smirk.

Robin felt anger running through his veins as he brings out his pole and clashed towards Ravager, as Batgirl clashes with Katana.

Huntress and Cheetah fights as the violet archer keeps shooting her arrows towards the humanoid cat. Wonder Girl flew in after losing Atomic Skull and Firefly as she charged towards Cheetah.

Cheetahs smirked as she saw Wonder Woman's little sister fly at her with the Huntress hot on her tail. "My Amazonian arch-nemesis may not be here, but you'll do!" Cheetah cried out as she pounces at Wonder Girl as she shreds a fabric of the young Amazonian's uniform.

Huntress was about to retaliate when she was hit by a blunt arrow from the crossbow of Tigress. "What's wrong, don't you want to play with the kitty?"

"Great, another archer." Huntress groans "Well I won't be beaten by some 13 year old, Arrow and Canary will never live it down!" She reloads her arrows as Huntress and Tigress are having a crossbow battle.

Huntress was about to end the battle when a yellow and red blur scooped her up, and carried her to a waiting portal. Tigress stared in confusion, and then continued to watch as every Titan and League members was carried to the portal.

Cheshire couldn't stand up anymore as she fell onto her knees with her hands on the floor 'Why am I like this? I have to focus on the mission and beat that arrogant archer bastard.' She thought as Speedy points his arrow towards her.

But Wanyama jumps up and slash the arrow from Speedy's grip "Leave my mate alone!" Wanyama shouts, enough for everyone to hear.

"His WHAT?!" Every Titan and freed Villains yelled in shocked that Wanyama just declared Cheshire his mate.

Speedy looked at Wanyama with pure rage and jealousy, and then he look at Cheshire with a glare in his eyes. "Guess that's settles it then, you and the bitch can be together in prison!" He yelled as he launches a punching glove arrow towards Wanyama.

But Cheshire got up as she push Wanyama away, which the arrow manage to punch her in the face, knocking the mask out of her face as she lay on the floor, unconscious.

Wanyama glared at Speedy with rage as he sucker-punches the red archer in the face, sending Speedy flying away until Kid Flash catches him.

Wanyama saw his fallen mate as he is about to approach her, but Kid Flash snatched Cheshire as he carried her over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" Wanyama demands, but Kid Flash, carrying both Cheshire and Speedy, heads up to Raven's portal as the rest of the heroes retreated. Wanyama chases them as he reached out for Cheshire's hand as she is awaken and is trying to reach out for her mate.

"Jade!" Wanyama shouts.

"Garfield!" Cheshire screams out for him, until she is inside the portal as it disappears.

Wanyama fell onto his knees, as he pounds the pavement of the floor as he shouts "You Titans have made the biggest mistake of your lives. Kidnapping my true love means you have declared war against me!" He shouts, as Bane helps him up as the remaining villain's escapes from Blackgate before Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman comes back.

/

The Titans and Cheshire appear in the Titan Tower's common room when Fid Flash hands Cheshire to Cyborg and Raven.

"Well, looks like you've snagged his little girlfriend." Red-X said.

"She'll do, once she gives us Wanyama's location." Robin told him "Don't worry, Red-X, we'll get Wanyama behind bars for you." He added, as Red-X smirked evilly behind the mask.

As Cyborg and Raven escorted Cheshire through the halls to the cell, Cheshire then starts to throw up on the carpet floor.

"Oh man, I think she's sick." Cyborg said as he carries Cheshire "I'm going to treat her at the infirmary."

"But Robin said we need to put her in our cell." Raven reminded him.

"We will, after cat girl stops barfing up fish." Cyborg retorts. 'Can't believe, Cheshire is BB's mate.'

As Cheshire stops barfing on the floor, she turns to the two Titans, and asks "Can I have some chicken wings, with tuna and calamari?"

Check out the Kim Possible fics; "Stoppable Rules!" by Harbinger Of Kaos, "The Ron effect" by thestoryteller217, "DBBBZ (Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z)" by waterfire98, "Partners in Crime" by weirdbard, and "American Titans" by crazedduke. By the way I could use some title suggestions for my Beast Boy/Devastation fic, and my Beast Boy/Catgirl fic. I would like the thank all of our loyal readers who have been with us from the very beginning; a thank you to the readers who review, and a thank you to the reader who don't review. A thanks to the almost 29 people who are following, and the almost 19 people who have favorited our fic. To be honest I would like to see more reviews from my 20 followers to Wanyama, but you don't have to if you don't want to you won't hurt my feelings, it is perfectly understandable. I do ask that you tell your friends, about this fic so it can grow in popularity if possible. It's not that I don't like yal; you are the best group of followers/reviewers that a guy could ask for, but more followers, and reviews wouldn't hurt.


	11. The Big News & Loved Ones

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPEEDY, RAVAGER, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

_Darkness Rissing- You'll just have to read to find out now won't you._

_Wykkyd970- The Titans are in such deep shit. The Titans will be torn apart; one way or another. I do like, Bane…..hell who doesn't?_

_The Howling Behemoth- BB is my favorite superhero; so I had to do a fic where is just dominates, like we know he can._

_waterfire98- You are welcomed._

_crazedduke- Red-X….master race? Did I miss something?_

_JP-Rider- Yeah home skillet!_

_duskrider- I don't have the Beast. And I will reveal why._

Chapter Eleven: The Big News & Loved Ones

"Rose, Katana, wake up!" Tigress calls out. She received no answer from them so she decides to bust down the door "Okay, you two better wake up, Wanyama has called us for a mee...ting."

All Tigress saw was Ravager's naked body on top of the blushing Katana's skinny body while under half the covers as the two look at Tigress. Katana was making a cute 'o' shape mouth like she was moaning while Ravager looked at Tigress with embarrassed and anger as she throws a shuriken at, Tigress, only for the archer to duck down.

"Get out!" Ravager screeched in embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry, take your time." Tigress replied as she closed the door 'Geez, I find it ironic. I would've guess that her brother, Joey would turn out gay, but no she is. I wonder how Deathstroke deals with it.'

Ravager lay on the bed next to her Katana as she said "I think I just ruined Jade's sister."

"Come on, it's not like it'll scar her for the rest of her life, Rose-chan." Katana replied, still blushing "Did I do good for my first time?"

"Of course you did, Tatsu." Ravager comments as Katana cuddles with her lover "Of course you did."

After a couple of minutes, Ravager looked and saw that, Katana fell asleep. Ravager was about to go back and cuddle with her girlfriend when she heard her cell phone going off. Ravager jumped out of bed and ran for the phone; wanting to answer it right away just in case it was her father, and frankly not wanting to awake her girlfriend who gets very pissed off when somebody wakes her up. "Hello?" Ravager politely, but growled when she answered the phone over the line.

"Hey is, Greanie there? It's Harley. I tried to call Cat girl but she didn't pick up; neither did, Greanie." Harley Quinn happily spoke over the phone; not caring about the person answering was angry or not.

"Sorry but, Wan is brooding right now. But I can take a message." Ravager responds.

"Just want to tell him to say thanks for offin' Mista J for me." Harley replied "I don't know why I stayed with that creep, he's so convincing."

"Tell me about it, sister." Ravager said as she brushes Katana's hair with her hand "So what are ya gonna do now, Ms. Quinzel?"

Harleen replied "I'm thinkin' of doing somethin' to change my life. I'm goin' to join 'dem Suicide Squad fellas. I hear Cap'n Boomerang and Deadshot are joinin'. Tell Greanie to good luck with his goilfriend, and remembah to try not to get her…."

Ravager interrupts as she starts to softly, sadly chuckle. "I think he already did."

/

"So what happened to you, Wanyama?" Sportsmaster asked his graduated apprentice.

Wanyama takes a deep breath as he's about to tell his story "Okay guys, but this is a difficult and long story. It all started when Sportsmaster sends me to infiltrate the Doom Patrol HQ..." as Wanyama told them the story of his life as, Beast Boy and the lies that Mento implanted into his brain; everyone was shocked and disgusted by Mento and Elasti-Girl's actions towards the young villain.

"Goodness, that's crossing the line of using powers like that," Grodd said in disgust.

"And people call US monsters." Killer Croc replied as the rest of the villains nodded an agreement.

"I've never liked those Doom Patrol people, they're more like B-list heroes and their leader, Mento, is a total jackass." Bronze Tiger sneered.

"Well we don't have to worry about Mento and Elasti-Girl now. Because they are to be put under trial by the League, and I highly doubt they have a chance of getting a slap on the wrist." Wanyama explains "After they go to prison, Dayton Industries will be bankrupt unless other companies like LexCorp or Kord Industries, buys the company." With that being said, Wanyama stood up and walked out to the balcony to rest his emotions.

/

As Robin enters the halls of the Tower, he is confronted by a panically Jinx with Kid Flash by her side.

"Where's the fire, Jinx?" Robin asked before he gets shouted on from the pink sorceress.

"You captured, Wanyama's mate!?" Jinx panicky exclaims to Robin.

"We did as what is necessary." Robin replied in his leader voice.

"Don't you realize that you just signed all of our death warrants?! He's going to destroy us all!" Jinx exclaims, as she sat on the corner, in fetal position as she shivers nervously. Only Kid Flash can comfort her.

"I'm sure we can handle him, Jinx." Robin reassured with confidence.

"The guy will destroy the Tower just to find Cheshire." Jinx explained "The last guy who kidnapped Cheshire, the whole Russian mafia family ended up dead with their throats scratched, impaled by his fingers, it was scary when the HIVE teachers showed us the video footage, like some horror film." Jinx's voice sounded terrified as she shivered the memories from the events.

"Maybe we should take her word for it, Rob." Kid Flash said as he patted Jinx's back to calm the scared girl down.

Robin ignored Jinxes warning, he knows that he has to bring Wanyama to Justice, friend or not.

Robin walks out of the room with his muscles contracting and a vein on his forehead pulsing against his skin. 'I will bring, Wanyama down.'

/

"Mr. Logan?" Grodd calls out to, Wanyama as he is standing on the balcony gripping the railings with a vice grip that dents the railing.

"Yes, Grodd." Wanyama responds as he loosens his grip and turns around to face the evolved primate.

"Mr. Logan, have you noticed anything different about your mate?" Grodd asked his fellow animal based villain.

"She was off of her game during her fight with, Speedy at the prison, but besides that not much. Now that I think about it I did notice how she went to the bathroom lately." Wanyama replied as he spat out the name of the dead man who hurt his mate. "And those fishes she ate a lot of, and just strange dietary habits in general."

"Did she eat a lot of them?" Grodd inquired more from, Wanyama.

Wanyama was about to answer, but then he realized something that shocked him "Shit, I shouldn't have brought her along."

/

Cyborg took a sample of Cheshire's blood sample; he begins to test the blood in her system. The monitor has spit out some results paper which Cyborg rips out and reads the result. The tin man's eyes went wide when he reads Cheshire's health results. He has to show this to Robin.

As Cyborg head to the briefing room, passing some League and Titans members, as he finds Robin, Raven, and Red Star, Bumble Bee as the two talks what to deal with Cheshire.

"Robin, I've checked up on Cheshire, and this may shock you." Cyborg said as he passed Robin some result forms.

Robin reads over the form, along with Raven who took a peak at it, and both were shocked to see Cheshire's health results.

"That idiot." Raven muttered "How can Beast Boy get that bitch pregnant?!"Raven shouts as a light bulb explodes.

"I can't believe BB is gonna be a dad, and I'm gonna be an uncle." Cyborg shouts for joy, hugging Bumble Bee.

Unknown to Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, Starfire heard the news and rushed to Cheshire to spread the good news.

'Brother Garfield is going to be joyous when he hears the news!' She thought as she passed by Batgirl, who's going to where Robin is.

/

"What are you two talking about?" Sportsmaster asked as he, KGBeast, Ravager, Katana, and the rest of the villains came as they took noticed of the two talking.

"Um, well." Wanyama was about to choose careful words as he tries to calmly tell Sportsmaster that his eldest daughter-

"You got, Jade pregnant, didn't you?" Ravager simply said, shocking the villains, including an anger filled Sportsmaster.

"You got my angel pregnant!?" Sportsmaster yelled as he's about to throw his bowling bombs towards the green mercenary, until Bane and KGBeast held him back.

"Calm down, Crock!" KGBeast and Bane shout as they hold the rageful, Sportsmaster from killing, Wanyama.

"That's not surprising; my father would react the same way. Luckily I'm into cute Asian girls." Ravager commented as she made, Katana blush; as they wash the scene in quite amusement, and a little pity for, Wanyama.

"That's right, Mr. Logan." Grodd said as he continues "I doubt your mate knows that she's pregnant herself."

"I guess that would explain the mood swings." Wanyama said as he recalls the last time he and Cheshire made out, her claws left long and deep claw marks on his back. "And it will be only a moment until the Titans figure out as well." He added.

"I will help you, Mr. Logan, since you have helped me escape prison, I will help you as well." Grodd said as he shakes Wanyama's hand.

"OK, Grodd, what's in it for you?" Wanyama simply asks.

"Eh, just a few bucks for a project against the League." Grodd admitted.

"How much?" Wanyama inquires.

"$60,000 should suffice." Grodd answers.

"I'll see to it when I bankrupt half of Dayton Industries once, Mento and Elasti-Girl are dealt with. If it takes bringing back my Jade Princess." Wanyama replies as he ponders his next move against the Titans and the Justice League.

Wanyama grabbed something from his pocket "I kept this Titan communicator after I got my memories back from the Martian Manhunter. I deactivated the locator so I can cover my tracks."

"What are you going to do with it?" Killer Frost asked.

Wanyama pressed the call button and saw the Boy Wonder's smug face.

"Evening Robin, we have so much to talk about." Wanyama said with a dark tone.

"I can tell that you're not calling to say hello, Wanyama." Robin replied "Still, when Batman told me what the Doom Patrol did to you, it's almost as if my friendship with Beast Boy was a lie."

"Friendship? You tried to lock me up during the Beast incident!" Wanyama snarled "At least Cyborg and Sister Starfire gave me a thousand apologies for accusing me, but I forgive them, they were just following orders from their leader."

"And now I have your girlfriend at the Tower." Robin moved his communicator to show Cheshire with her hands cuffed and her weapons taken.

"For holding my mate hostage, you have chosen a fate worse than death." Wanyama growls at the Titans hierarchy over the video communication.

"We promise to not hurt, Cheshire." Robin said "If you want to see her again, turn yourself in."

Wanyama crushed the Titan communicator with his claws as he got up "Okay, listen up! If any of you are interested, I can make deals with you, and pay each of you for helping me invade Titans Tower, and rescue my mate. I know Sportsmaster, Tigress, and the rest of my gang will come. So, what about all of you?"

The villains were silent for a moment, deciding on the deal. Black Manta was the first to speak "I'll go. I have some unfinished business with Aquaman's ward."

"I can take you to any refectional area in Jump City." Mirror Master offered.

"I'll go if Monkey's going." Cheetah said as she kissed Gorilla Grodd's cheek.

"Count me and Bane in." Killer Croc said.

"We owe you our freedom, Wanyama." Bane replied "We can even the score with the, Boy Wonder."

"I'll go, for my son's sake." Icicle Sr said, much to Ice J's pleasure.

"Awesome!" Icicle Jr said in excitement.

"Same here, I got a score to settle with Arrowhead and his punk of a sidekick." Bronze Tiger exclaims.

KGBeast also respond "How much are ya going to pay?"

Wanyama smiled as he's happy to have gain some allies "Ravager, call your dad, we need something for the League to distract them with."

"On it." Ravager said as she flips the phone to call her father, Deathstroke. "Hello, Daddy, can you release some prisoners from Jump City Penatery?"

"Anything for you, Rosaline, and Wintergreen and I give you our blessings for your worthy girlfriend." Slade replied.

"Thank you, all I need is for you to unleashed Ternion." Ravager said as she hang up and listens to Wanyama begins to tell the plan.

/

"Hey, yal, you'd never believe what, Sparky told me: Cheshire is pregnant." Bumble Bee exclaimed as she entered the gym that some of the other Titans were doing activities.

"Beast Boy got her pregnant?!" Shouts Argent with a sad tone.

"That's what Sparky said when he read Cheshire's health records." Bee said.

"Should we like throw a baby shower for her, or something?" Kole asked.

"Who knew he had it in him, even Aqualad is still a virgin." Speedy remarked.

"I heard that!" Aqualad shouts 'I'm going to get payback on Wanyama; that way his kids are going to have to grow up fatherless.'

"A baby shower would be nice. Even if it is for a villain." Bumble Bee agreed with, Kole.

'Now I truly have no chance with, Beast Boy.' Argent thought, but perked up at the thought of a baby shower. "Let's do it."

/

As Starfire came into the interrogation room, she brings news to the dangerous assassin who she just found out is pregnant with her brother's child.

"I'm so excited." Starfire exclaims as she enters the interrogation room.

"Why is that?" Cheshire questions, Starfire in curiosity.

"Don't you know? You are the pregnant." Starfire states, as she hugs Cheshire "Brother Garfield will be so happy."

"I am...pregnant?" Cheshire said in shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Yes! Oh this is much joyous that you're going to have a little Garfield in your tummy!" Starfire joyfully said as she hugs Cheshire tightly, but not enough to crush the assassin.

As Starfire let's go of Cheshire, the assassin starts to ask questions to the alien girl.

"Tell me...what is my, Wanyama to you?" Cheshire asked the alien girl.

Starfire replies "Brother Garfield is like a little brother to me. In fact, he reminds me of my little brother back in my planet, Ryand'r, but I never know where he is. I get worried for Brother Garfield when he's in trouble, if it makes you feel better, I approve to your relationship with my adopted brother."

'Hmm, Wanyama knows how to influence others; at least I have one friend who isn't after my Garfield.' Cheshire thought as she approves the Tamaranean.

"Thank you...um; may I call you my 'sister-in-law'?" Cheshire asks in hopes of strengthening their bond.

"Oh yes! I am honored to be your sister-in-law." Star replied joyfully "I shall stay by your side until Wanyama comes and rescue you. I can see it now he will come like the knight in the armor of shinning; just like in the tales of fairy."

"Thank you." Cheshire said as she rubs her stomach, thinking of the child she's going to have with her Emerald Prince.

Unknown to them, there is an 'X' shape listener as Red-X overheard Cheshire's and Starfire's conversation, as he monologues himself "So Cheshire's preggers, eh? This could be my advantage to get my bounty, and up my reputation in the criminal underworld!" he whispered as he creeps an evil smile underneath his mask.

/

Robin is sitting is his room when he hears a knock at his door. "Come on in." Robin calls out to the person knocking on his door.

"How 'ya doing, Boy Shorts?" Batgirl asks as she sits down beside, Robin on his bed.

"I don't know, Babs." Robin responds uncertainty in his voice.

Batgirl put her arm around, Robin's shoulder, and pulled him close. "What's wrong, Dick?"

"Ever since I ordered for the arrest of, Wanyama, Starfire had been avoiding me like the plague. Every attempt of mine to speak with her has been met with rejection." Robin replies as he leans into Batgirl.

"Maybe, Starfire isn't the one for you. Maybe you are meant for another." Batgirl states as she runs her fingers through Robin's hair. 'I hope I'm the one for you, Dick.'

"Not the one?" Robin mumbles as he lifts his head, and turns to meet, Batgirl's gaze.

"Yeah you know. There is someone else out there who is perfect for a hot head like you." Batgirl states as she meets, Robin's gaze.

Robin continues to stare at, Batgirl as they begin to move closer to one another,

"What is it, Dick?" Was all Batgirl was able to ask before she was interrupted by Robin lunging forward and covering her lips with his, making direct contact.

The two former partners and boyfriend/girlfriend once again find themselves in the passion of each other's loving embrace. And they stayed that way until they both were in desperate need of oxygen.

"I still love you, Babs. I'm so sorry I left Gotham for Jump...I'm so sorry I left you for, Starfire." Robin breathlessly confesses as he grasps a hold of Batgirl's hand; pulling is to his lips, placing a kiss of her knuckles.

'I'm going to feel guilty for stealing you from, Starfire, but the deed is done.' Batgirl thought, knowing that what she's doing is wrong, but her lingering feelings for Robin were proving to be too strong.

Unknown to the two Titans another Titan was watching and is thrilled at the prospect of getting, Starfire for himself.

/

Speedy is walking down the halls of Titans Tower hoping to come across, Starfire and make his move on her. It might have taken five hours, but he finally found her; Starfire was exiting the interrogation room, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Star." Speedy calls out with excitement.

"What do you want, Friend Speedy?" Starfire nonchalantly replied, not really wanting any company.

"I got some bad news for you, Star. It's about your boyfriend." Speedy brings in his video recorder as he shows Star the footage.

Starfire stares at the video recording of her team leader kissing and confesses his love to his ex; Starfire starts to break down and started to cry. She knew this would happen sooner or later. Robin in the same room as his ex girlfriend, and she refused to be near him; Still, Robin shouldn't have done this to her.

"Shh it's ok baby. I'll make it all better." Speedy states in a soft voice as he snaked his arm around, Starfire's shoulder and ventured down south to try and cup a feel of her breast.

"Don't touch me!" Starfire snarls as she swats Speedy's hand. She was about to leave until Speedy grab her arm.

"Hold it." Speedy demands "Is this the thanks I get for knocking down Wanyama's bitch?" He said with a cold tone.

"You did what!" Starfire screamed as she smacks Speedy across the cheek.

Speedy's movements were like lightning; as soon as Starfire had slapped him, he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"Shut it, bitch. I'm sick and tired of bitches not know their place." Speedy snarled as he drew blood from Starfire.

Star uses her laser eyes to shoot Speedy off of her. Starfire then held her neck as it proceeds to bleed a little.

"Big mistake, you orange skinned whore!" Speedy growled as he held his knife towards Starfire, but he is then tackled by Bushido, who is stabbed on the shoulder by Speedy's knife.

"That is enough, baka." Bushido states as he pulls the knife out of his shoulder and stabs it into Speedy's arms before he stands up, giving, Starfire a handkerchief that he keeps in his pocket. "Here you go, Starfire-Chan."

"Thank you, Friend Bushido." Starfire replies as she held the handkerchief to her throat to catch the blood. 'Starfire-Chan? Does Friend Bushido have feelings for me?'

"What's going on?" Demanded, Green Arrow as he, Canary, Robin, Batgirl, and everyone else came to the scene as they saw Speedy pulled a knife out just before a bag falls out of his pocket.

"Bushido attacked me!" Speedy lied as he pointed at Bushido.

"No. You're lying, Speedy." Raven replied, as she held up the bag making everyone gasp with shock.

Black Canary gasps as she saw the continents in the bag that fell from Speedy's pocket. "Roy, is that-?"

"It's not mine!" Speedy shouts, trying to grab the bag of heroin before getting pinned towards a wall by Green Arrow.

"I thought you were off of this stuff, Roy!" Green Arrow yelled at him. Since he's known Roy Harper, aka Speedy, the boy is known to become a drug addict "When did you get this stuff?!"

Speedy gave his mentor a cold hard stare as he replied "Since the day that bitch, Cheshire chose that green freak over me!" Speedy replied, with a dark tone

Everyone is shocked by Speedy's behavior response, even Bumblebee, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash who have seen their former teammate and friend fall like this.

"Speedy turn in your communicator. You are off the Titans, effective now." Robin sneered in his leader voice; out raged that his closest friend from his sidekick days would relapse after all the hard work him, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash went through to help, Speedy detox and get clean.

"And you can forget coming back at Titans East as well." Bumble Bee told, looking both sad and angry at her former comrade.

"Fine then. I don't need you; I don't need any of you!" Speedy growls at, Robin before a evil smile creeped onto his face. "Hey, Dick, your 'girlfriend' knows about you still being in love with Babs."

Robin and Batgirl suddenly freeze up at, Speedy's words before they turn to see, Starfire glaring daggers at them.

"Star." Robin tried to explain before, Starfire cut him off.

"There is nothing to explain, Friend Robin. You have made your decision. I will leave after this business with my brother is finished." Starfire walks away with Bushido hot of her tail. "Besides somebody needs to make sure, Sister Cheshire is taken care of while she is here."

Robin and Batgirl share a glance before they walk away hand and hand, finally able to show their affections for one another in public. While Green Arrow and Black Canary just stand there, crying in each other's arms at the lost of their son to hell, yet again...mostly likely this time forever.

"What happened to our son, Ollie?" Black Canary asks, Green Arrow as she buries her head in his chest…sobbing.

"I don't know, Pretty Bird. But I do know that if I didn't kick him out, I could've helped him out. Now I'm afraid he's going to be on a dangerous path of no return." Green Arrow said as his voice breaks as tears poured from behind his mask. Black Canary hugs him as the two broke down crying.

/

Bushido knew it had to be done, he knew that he was going to do it; he knew life would never be the same after this. Bushido had been thinking about this since his duel with, Wanyama and he knew if he wanted a chance at beating his rival then he would need to do some serious training. Bushido walked into, Robin's room and started a new chapter in his life.

"Robin-San may I have a moment to speak with you?" Bushido bowed as he looked, Robin in the eyes. "I regret to tell you that I'm resigning from the Titans." Bushido places his resignation form on, Robin's desk.

"What do you mean your resigning the Titans?" Robin shouts as he saw a resignation letter from Bushido.

"My humble apologies, Robin-San, but I must resign for as I must take on a quest to be stronger." Bushido explained "My capture at the hands of the Brotherhood and Wanyama defeating me made me realized that I need to get myself stronger in order to become a match for my opponents."

"But we can train each other to get better." Robin said, trying to persuade the samurai to not quit the Titans.

"No Robin-san, I must break ties to an organization and go on a journey to find my inner channel. I don't know how long, but I must give up my hero duties for a soul search." Bushido turns in his Titan communicator to Robin as he continues "It was nice fighting alongside with you. Tell Starfire-Chan I am sorry that I have to leave."

/

Wanyama is crouching on a rooftop's edge overlooking the Jump City Bay and Titans Tower; with him are Tigress, Icicle Jr., and Killer Frost to his left with Ravager and Katana to his right. Behind them are Sportsmaster, Icicle Sr, Gorilla Grodd, Bane, Black Manta, Bronze Tiger, Bane, Killer Croc, KGBeast, Cheetah, and Mirror Master who teleported them all there to Jump City.

"I missed the rains, back when I was living in Africa with my parents." Wanyama stated seconds before the first raindrops started to fall on their heads.

"They would be proud of you, Garfield." Came the voice of, Slade other known as, Deathstroke the Terminator much to the shock of everybody as the mercenary steps out of the shadows.

"Who would?" Wanyama asks his old rival curiosity thick in his voice.

"Your parents, my dear boy." Slade responds as he steps beside, Sportmaster. "They would truly be proud of you. Doing whatever it takes to protect the one you love."

The other villains give a collective amen to, Slade's words for even villains have hearts, and would to anything for the ones that they love.

"I would do anything you, my dear." Grodd turns to Cheetah as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Me too, Monkey." Cheetah purrs as she kisses Grodd's cheek.

"I love you." They both whisper into each other's ears.

"I love you, Katana." Ravager confessed to her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Rose." Katanna replies as she snuggles into, Ravager's embrace.

"I love you son." Icicle Sr. tells his son as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too dad." Icicle Jr. turns to Killer Frost. "I love you, Crystal."

Killer Frost places her palm on Icicle Jr's cheek and smile. "I love you too, Cameron."

"You're my best friend, Bane." Killer Croc states as he slaps, Bane's back.

"Same here hermano." Bane replies as he returns the jester.

"I love you, Dad." Tigress said, hugging her father.

"Same here, squirt, same here." Sportsmaster replied, patting his daughter on the head.

"Hold on, my Jade Princess; your Emerald Prince is coming to rescue you." Wanyama mumbled as he felt the hands of, Ravager and Tigress on his shoulders.

_JP-R: I guess all the male sidekicks in the show are womanizing dipshits. Robin: constantly obsessed, thinks girls are like objects. Aqualad: narcissist. Speedy: Quagmire Kid Flash: Boomhower._

_BWL: Speedy isn't cool enough to be put in the same boat at Quagmire. The others I agree with._

_JP-R: Yeah, Speedy is more into comparison of an unlucky womanizer._

_BWL: Yeah._

_JP-R: At least Kid Flash is the only honest guy in this fic._

_BWL: Can't go wrong with good ole Wally West._

_JP-R: Teen Titan award for the most dramatic scene goes to us._

_BWL: Hell yeah. I almost feel sorry for, Speedy…..almost._

Well that is chapter eleven, and WOW! How many of you actually thought that, Cheshire was pregnant? JP-Rider and myself have already came up with several ideas for the sequel, but that won't happen for awhile. The Return of Wanyama is almost over with, and I have to admit I will miss it, deeply. This fix has over 4,450 views and I see that rising to 5,000 views. By the way my home skillet, JP-Rider just uploaded a new fic called "Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls" please check it out…..it is totally badical.


	12. Rescue & Proposal

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, CHESHIRE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACKTER/NAMESAKES.)

_bubbajack- FIRST of all, thank you for your help with the last chapter; I did not know that Kun was just for males while, Chan was for females. Thank God people saw that, Cheshire was pregnant. I apologize, sensei if I do not live up to your standards for this chapter. WE CAN ALL LEARN SOMETHING FROM THIS MAN._

_silverwolf- I do have a Beast Boy, Argent fic lined up, but just some warning it is more adult….unless I change my mind on it._

_Reavus- I'll save you from waiting…on second thought, I'll let yal wait, I don't know what happens to Starfire._ Well I do but I want yal to wait the agonizing wait. *Evil Laugh*

_Raven Kight- Believe me, Speedy's fate will be worse than death._

_JP-Rider- No worries. You gave me a shout out, it's the least I can do._

_Darkness Rissing- Good to know; JP-Rider and myself just gave a lot of hints to it. No the Beast will not make an appearance. I will explain what happened to the Beast in the sequel. He dies in a bad way._

_duskrider- Yeah, so do I._

_The Howling Behemoth- I can say that the fights will be EPIC!_

_Wykkyd970- Yes, Bushido left. I don't know; does he have feelings for Starfire? We'll just have to see. Speedy's life is about to take a turn for the worst. I never liked the Teen Titan's Robin; I always liked the Young Justice Robin. I'm a big believer is the heart of a villain._

_Guest- Thank you._

Chapter Twelve- Rescue & Proposal

Green Arrow looked outside the window of the Tower. It has been just five days since Speedy left. He felt guilty for not helping Roy with his drug problems, and always feel bad for kicking him out. When he heard that he joined the Titans, he was proud of Roy that he has found something other than drugs. Now it seems to have gotten worse when Roy attacked that Starfire girl with a knife that he should've have and he's back with the drugs again. Just where did he go wrong?

"You alright, Oliver?" said Batman as he confronts his fellow comrade.

"Yeah, Bruce." Arrow replied "I can't believe Roy would do this. He's so hot headed, but I would never expect him to be like this at all."

"At least you have Mia to take his place." Batman replied.

"Yeah, she has good aim, but she could never replace Roy." Green Arrow responds growing grim.

"I know what is like to lose a son to darkness." Batman grunts.

"You mean, Robin? Does this have to do with-" Green Arrow mumbles irritately before, Batman interrupts him.

"I'm not talking about Dick." Batman said as he looked out the window, like something big is coming. "I wasn't able to save, Jason."

/

Wanyama was running through the empty Jump City streets, with his hood over his head, as his ears pick up a trigger noise as someone was about to fire him. Wanyama dodges just in time as the bullet whizzes pass him, and he sees that his shooter was none other than the archer, Speedy, who was holding his gun sideways.

'That bastard.' Wanyama thought in complete disgust as he dodges every bullet Speedy keeps shooting at him.

"This is all your fault!" Speedy barked at him "I had it all when I joined the Titans, but you fucked it all up by screwing that Asian bitch that should've been mine, then I try to go with Star, but she rejected me. Nobody rejects me! And now I'm kicked off the Titans because of freaks like you!" He rants as he continues to aim at Wanyama.

Wanyama jumped closer and closer until he was close enough to jump up, and kick the gun out of Speedy's hand. As a response, Speedy pulls out a knife, as he heads straight for, Wanyama, prepared to end his existence. But Wanyama extended his long claws, and unleashed his fury to cut off Speedy's mid-upper arm, which had the knife. Speedy cries in agony as he falls onto the ground and winced as his decapitated right shoulder starts to bleed out.

"It was your own fault that this happened to you. And don't you dare insult or go near my mate and my sister ever again." Wanyama spat as he spit on Speedy's face "Now you will die on your own grief." He said as he grew wings and heads in the direction of Titans Tower. 'I hope I see a sign of my, Jade Princess.'

Speedy felt the blood loss coming, but he didn't want to die. Not like this! He wants to make Wanyama, Cheshire, and everyone else to pay for what they've done to him. Before he blacks out, someone with blond hair grabs him and puts him into the trunk of a car.

/

"What are they doing?" Wonder Woman questions, Huntress and Black Canary as she enters the common room to see the Titan girls, minus, Raven surrounding the still cuffed, Cheshire.

"They're throwing that, Cheshire girl a baby shower." Black Canary answers as she steps towards the group and take a seat of the couch next to, Starfire who was right next to, Cheshire. "So how far along are you sweetie?" Black Canary asks as she pats, Cheshire's knee.

"Cyborg said that by the size of the fetus, that I'm three months." Cheshire answers as a tear leaks from her eyes. "And now I'm crying. Damn these hormones."

Cheshire starts to full on cry; tears just pouring out of her eyes, as she tries to brush them away.

"It's ok, dear. Your hormones are just working overdrive right now. That's what happened when you're pregnant." Black Canary reassures as she switches places with, Starfire and pulls hysterical girl into her arms. 'These two kids are far too young for this.'

"Your right…THIS IS ALL, GARFIELD'S FAULT! He made me fall in love with him, he got me pregnant, and he is my mate." Cheshire yelled, scarring the female titans; making them flinch back, except for the three Justice League members.

Cheshire looks at the confused faces of the female Titans. "I'm sorry, I am just so happy right now. Garfield and I are having our first child together. After he disappeared four years ago, I was so distraught, but then I found him in Paris all those months ago; now we are back together and here I am in Titans Tower while he's with my father and sister…..Oh my god he's with my father. If he figures out that I'm pregnant he might kill, Garfield and even worse, Garfield is just noble enough to let my father kill him too."

'Beast Boy would get killed if he knocked up someone's daughter.' All the girls thought at the same time while sweat drops appeared on their faces.

"Remind me to teach the male titans members to always wear condoms." Huntress said with a smirk that looks like she's going to nurtured the boy's.

"Or sign them all of the Titans up for a Sex Education class." Wonder Woman added.

"And for the female Titans to also be protected, by being on birth control pills or they could wait for marriage." Black Canary added her two cents to Wonder Woman and Huntress.

"I was on the pill, but I still got pregnant. Garfield's DNA isn't affected by the birth control. And we were set to be married, but THOSE DOOM PATROL BASTARDS took my prince away!" Cheshire yelled in rage as she curses the names of Mento and Elastic-Girl. "Those monsters brainwashed, Garfield into believe that he was something that he was not. They took away four years of our lives together away from us."

"Get over yourself." Raven scoffs as she just came to the common room "Beast Boy belongs here with us the Titans, not with you criminals. I don't even understand why we are doing this for you. You'll just wind up in jail, and you'd even deliver your baby in prison. But don't worry the Titans will help, Beast Boy raise his child…" Raven's rant was cut off why the force of, Cheshire tackling the Titan witch and repeatedly punching her in the face.

Black Canary and Huntress pulled back Cheshire from Raven, who now has a black eye and a swollen lip. "You don't know anything about, Garfield, you heartless witch!" She growled "He will rescue me and he will show you his wrath that you insulted me!"

Raven didn't respond before seeing Raven vanished from the room as she went to her room to heal herself.

"I am sorry about her, Sister Cheshire." Starfire assuredly hugged and rubbed, Cheshire's back. "Raven has never experienced love like you and Brother Garfield."

"Man, who put a termite in her panties?" Huntress sneered before she turned her focus to, Cheshire. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, we are fine." Cheshire said, rubbing her baby bump 'I hope my, Garfield will come and rescue me soon.'

"Come on girl; let's start playing some of those baby games." Bumble Bee states as she locks arms with, Cheshire and leads her back to the couch.

/

Wanyama returns to the rooftop overlooking the Titan Tower's common room when he see's Tigress and Ravager looking through hi-tech surveillance equipment while, Katana meditates.

"Hey guys. What's going on in there?" Wanyama asks as he looks on the screen showing the female Titans and the couple League members. "What the hell are they doing?"

Ravager and Tigress roll their eyes and sigh. "They're throwing, Jade a baby shower. They are surprisingly being very gentle and respectful of her." Ravager answered, Wanyama 'I wonder if, Jade and Gar wouldn't mind providing sperm so, Katana and I could have children of our own?' Ravager turns around and looks back at, Katana. 'I wonder if she would even want to have children, or if we will even last.'

"That's my girl. Making peace with people even if she is in a negative situation, at least, Star is in there with her during this." Wanyama states as he watches, Cheshire and the other women playing some game that involves clothing pins; apparently if you say the word baby you lose, and surprisingly most people wound up losing.

"That's enough of that. Let's begin with OPERATION: Jaded Damsel In Distress…..do not tell, Jade that I named this operation that; she will kick my ass, pregnant or not." Wanyama jokes as he walks over to the waiting villains who are just chatting with one another.

"Are you all ready?" Wanyama asks the group of impatient villains.

"YES! Do you know how long we have been waiting?" Killer Croc yells. Obviously, Croc is not the patient type.

"Yes and I apologize. But we needed to give you gentlemen and ladies enough time to gather any weapons you would need and allow us all to enter the right mind set." Wanyama countered in a monotone voice.

The villains groan, but they understand the need to prepare for the attack.

"We strike tomorrow. I want my baby to enjoy her baby shower today." Wanyama softly states as he sets his superior eye sights on, Cheshire opening a present that holds a package that holds 50 diapers. "We're really having our baby."

/

Wanyama and his company of villains walk up the entrance of the Tower on Titans Island. Wanyama stops and signals for his fellow criminals to stop when he see's, Superman and the other League and Titan members standing at the entrance as if they knew they were coming.

"Wanyama, it's time for you to face justice, once and for all." Superman told as he and Wanyama fly in the air.

"Not until my mate is safe in my arms." Wanyama replied as he increases his strength to match the Kryptonian.

The two Kryptonians go at it head to head only to find that they are evenly matched with one another in every aspect. Superman would throw a punch, Wanyama would match it.

"This will have to be won with my heat vision." Superman muttered to himself, forgetting that, Wanyama as just as good hearing as himself.

"That's a wonderful idea, Superman. Let's dance with dangerous lasers, nothing could go wrong." Wanyama mocks as his eyes turn red.

The two figures rise to the air, careful of any damage that their fight might cause on their allies. Wanyama and Superman's eyes turned red as two lasers shot out of the two Kryptonian's eyes as they clashed in an epic struggle; seeing who could put more power into it. The two beams on heat continued to pile on one another till a small ball of energy developed; Wanyama knowing that this couldn't be settled Kryptonian, Kryptonian so he broke off the laser duel and transformed into a Tamaranean, and put on his kryptonite brass knuckles and flew towards the now cocky, Man of Steel.

"Let's see how you like the taste of your own blood, Kryptonian." Wanyama shouts as he pounded his fist into, Superman's face repeatedly.

After a three minute beat down, Wanyama was about to finish the job when he was thrown off of, Superman by the Martian Manhunter.

"Surrender, Wanyama. Turn yourself over to the Justice League." Martian Manhunter demands in his monotone voice.

Wanyama only dislodges the brass knuckles from his hand put them away in the lead container on his pouch and transforms back to his base form before turning into a Martian, ready to take on the Martian threat. "Are you ready for this, Martian?"

The Martian Manhunter didn't give a reply; he started his attack by probing, Wanyama's mind giving the mercenary a mental attack. Wanyama grunted and struggled in the mental attack of the more experienced Martian; Wanyama's concentration is so weakened that he loses his Martian form, but that at least gives him an idea to beat the Martian.

'Time to fire this bitch up.' Wanyama thought before the Martian Manhunter had a chance to leave, Wanyama's mind that's exactly what he did.

The Martian Manhunter screamed in horror and agonizing pain as his mind was locked with, Wanyama's as a mental fire raged through.

'Stop. Please stop.' The Martian Manhunter pleaded as he literally felt the flame on his brain, skin. 'I can't die; my niece and I are the only Martians left, I'm all that she has left.'

'Fine.' Wanyama told the Martian as he pushed him out of his mind, and then proceeded to knock the Martian unconscious. 'Now for the Kryptonian.' Wanyama looked to where he left, Superman when he saw, Supergirl standing in his way. 'This is too easy.' Wanyama chuckled.

Wanyama quickly changed back to his Tamaranean form and slid his kryptonite knuckles back on and he then flew at top speed to the unaware, Supergirl who was more worried about her cousin.

Supergirl never saw it coming; Wanyama came up behind her and put her in a chock hold and repeatedly punched her in her sides and her head until she started to bleed and passed out.

"Now to finish the job with you, Superman. Not that there is much to do." Wanyama taunted as he punched, Superman in his head two times.

'Here I come my, Jade Princes.' Wanyama thought as he changed back to his base form and started to walk towards Titans Tower.

/

Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload have formed together to become Ternion, a hybrid of the three monster trio. They are being backed away by the three Green Lanterns, Hal Jordon, Jon Stewart, and Guy Gardner. It was a hard fight, as the green trio has an idea as they held their fist together to form a green glowing giant robot that looks like a Gundum.

"Let's blast this creature to Jupiter!" Guy shouts as he, Hal, and Jon are in the imaginative green giant robot to fight Ternion, but the monster proved to be too strong as it swipes the robot to the ocean, leaving Guy, Jon, and Hal unconscious in the ocean.

/

Black Manta stood boldly as he is now face to face with his arch enemy's sidekick: Aqualad.

"Black Manta, you here to get your butt kicked by me? The king will give me a handsome reward for your downfall." Aqualad said with a cocky tone.

"No, I am here to get even with your king for the death of my son." Black Manta angrily retorts as he shoots poison darts towards the young Atlantean.

Aqualad dodge the poison darts as he rush in as use the rain drops to form a spear to strike at Manta. But the stingray themed villain dodge the water spear, but Aqualad, with a cocky smirk, grab hold of Manta's arm as he twist it and got him from behind.

"You mean, Kaldur'ahm, right? Let me in on a little secret." Aqualad came closer to Manta as he got him on a choking hold "I was the one who lead Kalder's death, because he's in the way of being the King's student, and because his girlfriend Tula was an easy prize." He said with sick and twisted tone of voice that will make Joker proud, if he's still alive.

"You call yourself a hero for that?!" Manta growled, hearing Aqualad's confession really disturbed him. He gutted Aqualad in the stomach to let him go as he brings out a knife.

"Hero is just a title. I'm only in it just so I can get the ladies. When I break Wanyama into two, his children will be raised by the Titans once Cheshire is in jail. I'm going to have so much fun telling them how weak and evil their father is, telling them that Wanyama is nothing but a deadbeat!"

Hearing those words from the boy's mouth frightened Manta. Now his anger went into rage. Black Manta feels sorry for Aquaman, hoping his son doesn't turn out like Aqualad. He brings his trident like weapon as he grabbed Aqualad by the throat and stabs him in the stomach before whispering to his ear.

"Estimado Neptuno, maldita su alma." Manta whispered in Latin which means "Dear Neptune, damn his soul" as the now dead, Aqualad falls onto the ground with an audible thud.

/

"Looks like we get a wild animal and some wrestler girl, Bane." Killer Croc states as he locks eyes with Wilderbeast.

"You must be the great Pantha of South America. It will be an honor to defeat you." Bane comments, getting in a wrestling stance.

"It will be my honor to take you down, Bane." Pantha replied as she charge in towards the venom filled wrestler.

As Bane and Pantha started their match, Killer Croc and Wilderbeast clashed head and head, claw to claw.

Pantha in all of her skills and strength proved to be lacking when compared to, Bane. Bane quickly upped his dosage of venom and swiftly broke both of, Pantha's arms, sending her into shock.

Killer Croc was having just as much luck with his opponent as, Bane was. Croc used his claws to slash at, Wilderbeast and his teeth to bite into the legs of, Wilderbeast leaving him incapacitated.

/

Icicle Jr, his father, and Killer Frost are fighting against Firestorm, Fire, and Red Tornado.

"Fighting alongside with my son and his girlfriend really warms my cold heart." Icicle Sr. said as he freezes Red Tornato as the robotic hero felt his circuits freezing.

"Haha, this is epic!" Ice J said as he shoots dozens of frozen spikes towards Firestorm, as Killer Frost put the green flame to her knees by freezing her to a light pole.

/

Batman and Slade aka Deathstroke are battling for their lives. Slade blocks the punches from the Dark Knight as Batman did an upper cut on Slade's stomach. Slade falls back as he did a judo kick towards Batman's stomach.

"No wonder Robin resents you, you hero types will do everything to catch a crook. Even if it means to held their love ones hostage." Slade told the cape crusader.

"Don't lecture me, Slade." Batman boldly told him with a dare and calm tone "This time, I will stop you from taking Robin as your apprentice, you scumbag." Batman launch an attack with his bat-a-rangs which Slade dodges every one of them.

"Don't try to flatter me, Bruce. Your boy is too emotionally unstable, and is too aggressive for my expectations. That's why I decided my daughter will fit the bill once she's able to have off springs of her own." Slade said as he pulls out a grenade and throws it at the dark knight.

Batman dodges the grenade but it explodes near him, causing the force of it to push the dark knight forward to the ground. Batman attempts to get up, but his foot is stuck on the rubble, as he saw Slade just standing there, looking down at him.

"You know what I find more disgusting, Bruce?" He said as he crouches down towards the trapped dark knight "Letting your boy to cheat on the most nicest and kindest girl that loved him for some tramp from Gotham. He's just like you, a heartbreaker."

"Shut up." Batman muttered.

"Oh, doesn't the truth hurts, Batman?" Slade said in a calm voice "Vicky, Selina, Zatanna, Talia, and...Rachel?"

"Shut up!" Batman growled when Slade mentions the name of the woman he loved, but died thanks to Joker.

"And now there's Diana, aka Wonder Woman." Slade turns back as he's about to leave before saying this "You are just going to end up hurting people, Bruce. Someday, as the late Joker always said, you'll just have one bad day."

"Why are you doing this for Wanyama?" Batman asked.

"I have my own reasons. Just look at what this manhunt for Wanyama has lead to, Bruce. If my theory is corrected, something big will change the world. All because of a love of two teenage criminals. Look around you, Bruce. This manhunt has gotten way out of hand. Heroes fall, secrets revealed, betrayals, and corruption has lead Speedy go berserk and Aqualad was already corrupted. So heres a question for you, Bruce: Is capturing Wanyama really worth it?" Slade finished as he disappears from Batman's vision.

Batman thought out what Slade just said, as he knew this man hunt will just lead to. Robin cheating on Starfire, who he wouldn't admits it, but would've make a perfect girlfriend for someone like Robin. Then there's Speedy, who Batman saw was too aggressive and a loose cannon. Didn't help that he had a drug problem and attempts to hurt Starfire. Then there's the Steve and Rita, who both crossed the line with misusing their powers and harboring a criminal. Finally there's Aqualad, who seems to have it in for Wanyama after the green mercenary defeated him. For all he knows, it was thanks to this manhunt that leads to this.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Batman whispered to himself just before someone came in to rescue him. 'I can't make the same mistakes with, Diana that I made with the other.'

Wonder Woman enter, Batman's eye sight and his heart skips a beat at the thought of the woman he secretly loves is about to rescue him. 'Alfred was right; she truly is an angel.' "Diana?" Batman said.

"Yes, Batman." Wonder Woman responded.

"I love you." Batman confesses, looking the Amazonian beauty in her eyes.

Wonder Woman's heart all but stops at, Batman's words and she is about to jump for joy and yell her glee at the top on the mountains, but she settles for whispering back that she loves him and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

/

Sportsmaster stood there across from, Hawkgirl and the Flash with a smile on his face underneath his hockey mask. He raises his hockey stick as he swings it around Flash as the speedster fell over on his rear. Hawkgirl charged in at him, but the sports themed villain brings out his iron bat to swing it towards the Thanagarean, hitting her in the gut as she crashed towards a building.

"This is too much fun." Sportsmaster comments as he raised his fist to punch Flash in the face after the speedster was about to pounce at him.

/

As Wonder Woman places Batman down for safety, she saw Cheetah throwing punches and kicks towards Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl was loosing as Cheetah got her on choke hold.

"Sister!" Wonder Woman shouts as she rushed in to punch Cheetah to let go of her sister.

"Now, I have you where I wanted, Amazon." Cheetah growled as she slash Wonder Woman with her claws. But the powerful Amazon uses her bracelets to black the attack as both become equally matched.

/

Huntress was about to aim for Grodd, who is fighting B'wana Beast, until her crossbow is knocked down from her hand by another arrow.

"Remember me?" Tigress said as she leaped onto the air and kicked Huntress down. "I thought you were kicked out of the league?"

"Got back." Huntress replied as she pulls out another crossbow and unleashed many arrows towards the tiger themed villainess.

"Let me guess, your faceless, conspiracy theorist boyfriend got you back in the league?" Tigress mocks as she ducks many arrows as she shoots back more arrows. One of them hits the purple archer's back shoulder.

"Damn brat!" Huntress cursed as she pulls out the arrow from her shoulder but didn't expect an arrow filled with trap putty traps her hand onto a wall. Tigress continues to shoot putty trick arrows and manage to trap Huntress in a sticky trap.

"Looks like you're stuck in a sticky situation." Tigress said as she ran off.

Huntress tries to struggle as she thought to herself 'Dinah and Ollie will never let me live this down for this. Gotta admit that kid's not bad for an up starter.'

Tigress was going into the kill when she was met in the stomach by one of, Green Arrow's boxing glove arrows; knocking the wind out of her lungs, leaving her open for the Black Canary's pressing attack. Tigress struggles to catch her breath as she is met by Black Canary's high pitch screech that forces her to press her hands to her ears in pain.

"Give up." Green Arrow commands as he and Black Canary gather closer to, Tigress. Tigress was about to surrender when her boyfriend, Night Stalker came to her rescue. Green Arrow and Black Canary are immediately put off by the arrival of this teenager; he is wearing a hood that only allows you to see his white teeth with fangs, and his bright blood red eyes.

"Who are you?!" Green Arrow demands.

"I am, Night Stalker and you are hurting my girlfriend…..I don't like that." Night Stalker responds before he uses his superior speed to get the bow out of, Green Arrows hands before he had time to load the arrow that he had in his hand.

/

Ravager and Katana are now face to face with Robin and Batgirl, as both of them get into their stance.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bird Bitch and Bat-Tramp." Ravager mocked the Gotham duo.

"Who are you calling a tramp, daughter of a one-eyed psycho!" Batgirl retorts, earning a kick in the stomach from Katana's foot.

"Watch your words, Baka." Katana sneered.

Robin angrily jumped up and swings his Bo staff at Ravager, only for her to block it with her sword.

"I can't wait to throw you two to jail!" Robin growled.

"What's the matter, Bird Boy? There's no reason to lash out you sexual frustrations on my father. Are you still lingering on that?" Ravager taunts as she kicks Robin's chest as she did a back flip.

/

As Wanyama was about to enter the tower, he is blocked by a dark energy wall that was summoned by Raven to stop him.

"What do you want, Raven?" Wanyama snarled.

Raven can hear the edge in his voice, as she respond "Stop this nonsense right now, Beast Boy."

'Beast Boy' scoffs "And what? So you can use me like a punching bag?"

"No." Raven said, trying to be calm "You don't have to do this."

"Haven't you heard what Mento and Elasti-Girl did to me, Raven?" Wanyama barked at her.

"Yes, but as much as there's no excuse for their actions, think of the good you did all those years."

"You mean how everyone thinks Beast Boy is just the Titan's pet?" He spat "I will admit that doing good isn't that bad, but what do people do to you in return? They will always see you as a freak rather than a hero. So move out of the way so I can rescue my Jade Princess." He said as Raven blocked his path, again.

"Please, Beast Boy, come back to us." Raven plead "If you come back and forget about Cheshire, we can make sure all the charges against you will be dropped and Wanyama will be just a memory-" but her words were cut short when Wanyama punch her in the stomach.

"Come back? Forgetting Cheshire?!" Wanyama yells "Let me tell you clearly that you'll understand: the Beast Boy you know is dead, it has always been Wanyama and Cheshire is my childhood girlfriend and now my mate! As Beast Boy, all you ever do to me is make me become your personal punching bag, and insulted me with every chance you got, without any consideration about his feelings. You think you can just boss around, because you're the mature one? Well the way you've been acting is basically immature, and your lack of to be able to feel emotions just proves your just like your father, Trigon."

Those words stung Raven like ten angry bees as she felt tears from her eyes. She looked at Beast Bo- no, Wanyama the mercenary, for mentioning her father. This was like the Terra incident all over again.

"You know to never mention him. Now you will pay!" Raven shouts as she's about to chant her spells, but Wanyama pressed his two fingers into her nerve system on her neck as she falls on the floor as she is knocked out.

"And by the way, Raven." Wanyama began as he walked out "Say yes to, Red Star already. If anybody deserves to be happy, it is you."

As Wanyama continues, he is met with Cyborg as the tin man aim his arm cannon towards his former friend.

"I don't want to hurt you, grass stain." Cyborg said with concern in his voice.

"Cyborg, I understand that you're just following orders. If I weren't Beast Boy now, then I would've tried some of your BBQ ribs." Wanyama comments.

"You eat meat?" Cyborg asked in shock 'Guess Steve and Rita really messed up Wanyama that much.'

"Yeah, gotta wash my mouth from all the tofu I've been fed. Never liked that nasty stuff, circle of life, you know." Wanyama said as Bronze Tiger and KGBeast appears just to keep Cyborg busy "Nothing personal, Cyborg, but I just need to go." He said as he disappears and went inside the Tower, as Cyborg fights Bronze Tiger and KGBeast.

As Wanyama went inside the Tower, he hears footsteps behind him. Wanyama only can guess whose footsteps belong to.

"Robin, what a surprise." Wanyama said sarcastically, as Robin jumps from behind and landed in front of him.

"Turn yourself in, Wanyama." Robin demanded while he held his Bo staff.

"You have no intentions of freeing, Cheshire, even if she's pregnant." Wanyama sneered as he unsheathed his sword. "You had my mate, who is pregnant, as a hostage, just to lure me in. That's low, Robin, even for you."

"You two will be facing justice." Robin told with a tone of authority "We will deal with your children later once you're behind bars!"

Wanyama was about to counter, but then he realizes Robin's words "Children?"

"I've read her health records, and I did notice something different. So I researched, Cheshire's blood test again, and it turns out she's carrying twins." Robin told him.

'Twins.' Wanyama thought as a tear dropped from his eye. 'I'm going to be a father of twins. That is what I and Jade have been dreaming of.'

As Wanyama's guard is down, Robin has an opportunity to take down Wanyama by swinging his bo staff towards him. He jumped up as he swings down the staff towards Wanyama's head. But Wanyama disappears as Robin swings down his staff to an empty spot.

"Where did you go!" Robin growls in anger as he looks around to see nobody around.

"Right her." Wanyama whispers into, Robin's ear. Robin turns around only to get kicked in the stomach by Wanyama. The mercenary notice a different smell coming from the boy wonder, it was then Wanyama realized where that smell came from.

"You...you cheating BASTARD!" Wanyama shouts as he unsheathe his claws and scratched Robin's face, leaving a scratch marks on and over his left eye, with the left side of the domino mask he wears torn.

Robin winced as he held his eye, and noticed that his left eye is blind. Before he could retaliate, Wanyama quickly kick and punch Robin to the point where he's knocked out unconscious, but before he blacks out, Wanyama tells him "I wonder if Batgirl will still love you looking like this." He laughed, as he walks away from a humiliated defeated Robin.

'Cheating scum.' Wanyama thought as he felt the force of who he can only guess was, Kid Flash as he once again feels a lightning speed fist collide with his cheek. "Damn!" Wanyama curses as he senses he might have a little trouble fighting the speedster, but at least, Jinx appears to be too afraid to do anything.

"Come on, KF, let's do this thing." Wanyama taunts, Kid Flash.

Kid Flash continued to run and punch, Wanyama over, and over again; which gave, Wanyama a sense of a pattern, a rut that, Kid Flash was following. All, Wanyama has to do it figure out that next move and he can take the speedster down.

'There it is. Two for the left and three for the right in that order.' Wanyama thought as he watched, Kid Flash go for his second hook. 'It's finished.' Wanyama thought as he clotheslines, Kid Flash as he came around for his third right hook.

"Arrg" Kid Flash screamed as he met, Wanyama's powerful arms at 200/mph.

Jinx was now deathly afraid when she saw Wanyama easily take down her boyfriend, like he was just a sack of potatoes. Wanyama then turns to her as he walks closer to her. Jinx feels like wetting herself, as, Wanyama whispered in her ear. "Where is, Jade?'

Jinx points him to where Cheshire is "A-a-a-t t-t-h-h-e interrig-g-gation room." Jinx stutters as Wanyama disappears from her vision. Jinx fell on her knees as she breathes out. She feels very lucky that she did not die during her encounter with, Wanyama.

/

"Wanyama is here." Cheshire said after she went back into the interrogation room with Starfire after the baby shower was over.

"How do you know?" Starfire asked.

"I can hear him. He's coming for me!" Cheshire happily replied.

"Yeah, and you're the ticket to get him to me." said an all too familiar voice that Starfire and Cheshire knew as they saw Red-X, standing on the table as he suddenly appeared.

As Starfire and Cheshire stand their guard, Red-X teleported again and reappears just to grab the cuffed Cheshire in his grasp.

"Let her go, Red-X!" Starfire shouts at, Red-X before he throws one of his exploding balls, knocking her unconscious. Red-X then disappears along with Cheshire.

Red-X and Cheshire appears again so Red-X closed the door of the interrogation room and locked Starfire inside.

"Let me go!" Cheshire screams in a panic and rageful voice.

"Quiet, cat girl, or your child will truly be unborn." Red-X threatens as he pulls out a gun before the rest of the Titans came in to try to stop him.

'How dare this little bitch threaten my unborn child!' Cheshire screams in barley controlled rage.

The other Titans saw and are disgusted when they saw Red-X holding a gun aiming at Cheshire's stomach.

"One more move, and the girl and her baby gets it!" Red-X threatens as he and Cheshire teleported away, leaving the distraught Titans.

"We have to find that bastard and Cheshire." Hotspot exclaims.

"But where did he go?" Herald replied.

"To Hell when, BB is finished with him." Argent said with a horrified tone.

/

Wanyama went and finds the interrogation room that Jinx said, Jade was in. When he went inside, he saw a knocked out Starfire on the floor.

"Kori?" Wanyama said as he wakes up his adopted sister.

Starfire quickly wakes up as she saw he adopted brother "Brother Garfield! Red-X has taken, Sister Cheshire away."

"Where did he take her?" Wanyama asked with a dark tone "And why is Red-X here in the first place?"

"It seems Red-X has deceived Robin and all of the Titans; as he wants to capture you." She replied.

"Red-X only joined the Titans just for my bounty." Wanyama figured as he helped Starfire up "C'mon, we have to find them. They can't be too far."

Wanyama and Starfire went further down the Tower's halls, when they spotted a shadow and hear shouts.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Cheshire screams as Red-X ties her up.

"Not until I get my bounty, beautiful." Red-X replied, earning a kick in the crotch from Cheshire's boot. Making Red-X winced and held onto it. Furious, he pinned Cheshire to the wall with his gun on her stomach "Listen you, if you care about your kid, you better behave yourself or I can kill it right here, right now." He said as the eyes underneath his mask start to glow red.

"You are a monster." Cheshire sneered.

But Red-X regains his senses when Wanyama and Starfire came in to the scene. "Release, Jade right now, Red-X." Wanyama demands as he unfiled his claws.

Red-X smirked underneath his mask, as he picked up the tied up Cheshire around her waist as he points his gun towards Wanyama "You have to catch me first, Wanyama!" He said as he makes warning shots towards Wanyama and Starfire. Red-X then runs away with a struggling Cheshire held onto his shoulder and up to the stairs that leads towards the roof.

Wanyama and Starfire followed, as they went up the stairs before Wanyama pause "Kori, I want you to go to the other side, grab Robin, and make sure he's at the roof. We might reveal Red-X's deception." Starfire nodded as she flew to the other side to get Robin.

As Wanyama went up to the roof, he has finally caught on Red-X, holding his mate with his arm around her neck, and his gun aiming at her stomach.

"So, Wanyama, this is how it's going down." Red-X grinned as he pressed his gun on Cheshire's stomach. "You will surrender, and let me cuff you, and I will let your precious pregnant bitch go." Red-X said with a cocky tone.

Wanyama then held his hands up as he replies "Fine. You win, Red-X."

"Good boy." Red-X said a she pushed Cheshire to the floor as she landed on her knees.

"Garfield." Cheshire whispered in a worried tone 'It can't possibly end like this, my, Wanyama never surrenders! Unless he has some plan.' She thought as she saw her mate wink at her, which concludes her belief of, Wanyama having a plan.

'Don't worry, Jade, I know what I'm doing.' Wanyama thought as Red-X cuffs him with power inhibiter cuffs.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Red-X said "Three months being stuck with those goody-goody Titans and have full authority access of your file and it all took was to make some convincing sob story about you killing my non-existent brother! Then to put icing on the cake, I gave the idea of capturing your girlfriend to lure you here, in the Tower. It was the perfect plan, and I didn't have to get my hands dirty."

"What?"

Red-X turns around and saw Robin, who just got on the roof as Starfire brought him here to listen to Red-X's confession. "How can you lie to me like that? I thought what I was doing is to avenge your brother!"

"Oh Robin, you were so distracted of capturing Wanyama, your too blinded of see I'm only here for the bounty! And I have to thank you for it, because now I can retire once I turned him in to the government!" Red-X gloats before a star bolt hit his gun away from him and another to hit his mask off.

As Red-X's mask came off, his face is revealed to have red cracks around his eyes. His pupils were pure red as his mouth was drooling blood.

"He's suffering Xenothium poisoning." Wanyama concludes as he breaks the cuffs out of his hands by smashing them to the floor "He's worn the suit for so long, that the xenothium he has been supplying to the suit is affecting his body. Let's end this, Red-X!"

Robin was about to join in, if it weren't for the tranquilizer dart that hit him in the neck, causing him to fall down and fell asleep. The one who shot the dart was the now free Cheshire.

Wanyama and Red-X fight as they threw punches and kicks at each other, but Wanyama proves to be superior as he gutted Red-X in the stomach and clawed his face. Red-X's blood is now glowing as it leaks from his face. Wanyama then clawed Red-X's suit, and then he clawed his belt which is now damaged with unstable xenothium.

"No! Don't you realize what you've done?" Red-X exclaims "My belt is now unstable because it's the source of the suit, and I can't get the suit off! Who knows what will happen to me!"

"I know what will happen, but I just don't care." Wanyama sneered as he kicked Red-X far way out of the roof of the tower as the thief falls as the suit starts glowing red as well as his skin, and then...

BOOM!

A red energetic explosion erupts as it shakes the Tower. The only remains of Red-X are nowhere to be seen, as he was incinerated to oblivion. Killing him in the explosion.

"Jade!" Wanyama calls out as he run to his mate. He hugs her tightly as he's finally reunited with his mate. "Will you marry me, Jade?" Wanyama asks as he lovingly places his hands on, Cheshire's baby bump.

Cheshire was now in shocked as she replied happily "Yes!" as she gives Wanyama a passionate kiss as Wanyama kisses her back "Oh, Garfield. I will be by your side for the rest of your life!"

"And so will I." Wanyama replied "Even if we ever get arrested, we will still be together forever." He said as he picks up Jade, carrying her bridal style, as he sprouts his wings to fly, as he calls over the com link "Mission complete, repeat, the Mission is complete. Go to the nearest reflected area so Mirror Master can pick you up." He said as he held Jade in the air and protect her from the rain, as he saw Starfire fly away from the tower and wave goodbye to her brother and his new wife.

/

All the villains cheered after they defeated the heroes and completed the mission. Ravager, however, got the short end of the stick.

"Damn, Boy Wonder." Ravager cursed as she felt her ribs sore "Using a flash grenade on me while he head towards for Wan. Bet Wan already beat the shit out of him."

"Easy, Rose-Chan, your heavingly injured." Katana said holding her girlfriend with Ravager's arm over her shoulder after defeating Batgirl, who's unconscious.

"I'm fine, Tastu." Ravager assured, then ask her "Say Tatsu, do you ever want to have any children?"

Katana froze; as she retraces every word Ravager ask her about having children "Maybe someday, do you?"

Ravager smiled as she rest her head on Katana's shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck. Making Katana blush and relief.

/

Bushido was sitting on the bench at the bus stop, holding a bag of everything he needs for his journey. He holds an umbrella over his head so he won't catch a cold in the rain.

"Konichiwa, Bushido-San." said a familiar voice that Bushido knows and loved. It was Starfire, in all of her beauty, sits down next to Bushido as they share an umbrella.

"Konichiwa, Starfire-Chan." Bushido replied "How goes the thing with Cheshire?"

"It went well than I expected." Starfire replied "She and Wanyama are getting married."

"That is good news for them." Bushido said.

"Bushido-Kun, I have quit the Titans, so can I join you on your journey?" Starfire asked as she lean closer to him.

'Bushido-Kun? So Starfire likes me.' He thought as he replied "Yes, Starfire-Chan, you can."

Star smiled with joy in her heart as she kissed Bushido on the lips, as he kissed back.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, takeshidō-kun." Starfire said in Japanese, meaning: I love you, Bushido-Kun.

"Watashi wa sutāfaiyā-chan, amarini mo anata o aishiteimasu." Bushido replied, meaning: I love you too, Starfire-Chan

/

"Comrade Raven, are you okay?" Red Star questions as he places his hand on, Raven's cheek.

Raven opened her eyes as she saw Red Star, as the Russian soldier has his hand holding Raven's head. "Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven leaked tears in her eyes as she replied "I couldn't get through to him, Leonid. The Beast Boy I know...I realized that he wasn't real to begin with. He really is a criminal." Her voice cracked as she cried on Red Star's chest. "I realize it now; he's never going to be a hero when he's charged with counts of murder, and responsible for a prison break."

"It is okay, Raven, it's going to be okay." Red Star reassured her.

Raven looked unto his eyes, as she leans closer to him and pressed her lips on him. Red Star did the same as they have a moment for each other.

"I love you, my captain." Raven told him.

"And I love you, my brave bird." Red Star replied.

"We sound so cheesy." Raven deadpanned, with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes we do." Red Star agreed.

_That is chapter twelve, and this story is almost over with so enjoy it while you still can._

_I upload two one-shots and one new fic idea on Thursday, so if you want you can read those. "Titans Go to Good Burger" "Reverse Psychology" and "A Song for Every Occasion."_


End file.
